


Джером

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Torture, Criminal District, Dark, Drama, Fictional Area, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Racism, Sexism, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: Слабо провести тридцать дней и тридцать ночей, не имея при себе денег и документов, в самом бедном районе солнечного Лос-Анджелеса?





	1. Пари «30 дней и ночей»

**Author's Note:**

> В фике будут присутствовать темы расизма, сексизма и прочей чернухи в гетто. Не принимайте все близко к сердцу. Фик содержит элементы даркфика, юмора и стёба. Будьте внимательны и осторожны.  
> Оригинальная идея принадлежит фильму "Life Stinks", но для чтения фика он необязателен *хотя некоторые моменты взяты из фильма*.

Джек знал цену деньгам, власти, роскоши, да боже, он знал, сколько стоят люди. Вот, к примеру, его секретарь — шатенка с пятым размером груди и маленьким мозгом — стоила не больше ста долларов и ещё сотню в отеле, ну и мутный намек на повышение, которого не будет никогда, а через какое-то время можно со спокойной душой отправлять в «утиль» — увольнение под видом сокращения штата. А в других отделах все обстояло иначе: быстрое замечание, одобрительный взгляд и твердое «да» на их разработку — они готовы были целовать пол, по которому ходил Джек.

Он — генеральный директор корпорации «Гиперион», мультимиллионер, плейбой, но не филантроп. Впрочем, людям насчет последнего было глубоко плевать, они и без благотворительности его обожали и хотели затащить в постель или выпросить сумму с несколькими нулями. Не зря один модный журнал назвал его Красавчиком Джеком, после чего прозвище так и осталось с ним, отодвинув на задний план его настоящую фамилию, о которой спустя много лет благополучно забыли.

В общем, Красавчика Джека боготворили и боялись все. Все, кроме одного чертового Гарольда Тэсситера — бывшего гендира Гипериона, впоследствии ставшего председателем Совета Директоров. Джек его ненавидел, хотя глубоко в душе, где-то на уровне Марианской впадины, он признавал заслуги своего начальника, теперь уже «наставника».

Но сейчас Джек не был рад, встретив его в своем идеально обставленном кабинете. Жаркое лето в городе Ангелов никогда не проходило бесследно для компании, акции начинали падать, и Джек полагал, что Тэсситер пришел не для того, чтобы отчитывать его за всякие сексуальные домогательства на рабочем месте или вызывающее поведение.

— Ты опоздал, Джон.

Строгий голос Тэсситера окатил Джека с головы до ног, словно он вернулся в далёкие двухтысячные, где пытался пробраться вверх по карьерной лестнице и столкнулся с преградой, именуемой Гарольдом Тэсситером. Этот напыщенный индюк пилил ногти и поставил ноги на его шикарный дубовый стол. После его ухода придется попросить секретаршу купить новый.

— За двадцать лет пора бы уже запомнить, что меня зовут Джек.

— Не дерзи мне, — Гарольд наконец перестал пилить ногти, сосредоточив тщедушный взгляд на оппоненте, и поправил очки. — Акции компании упали на восемнадцать пунктов, Джонни. Совет директоров волнуется, и я вместе с ними.

— Что я могу сделать? Убить всех в Евронексте? *

Всё-таки Гарольд никогда не отличался спокойствием и благоразумием.

— Сделать так, чтобы они перестали снижаться! — его маленькие очки сползли на переносицу, можно было видеть, как пот катится с его некрасивого лица. — Совет терпел твои выходки долгое время, Джонни, начнёшь пререкаться, и мы найдем другого гендира. Сговорчивее, послушнее, перспективнее и, самое главное, — Гарольд сделал огромный акцент на последнем слове, выдержав короткую паузу, — моложе.

Вот, начались угрозы и шантаж, о всемилостивый Боже, Святая Мария и Святой Иосиф, скоро Тэсситер расскажет о настоящей цели визита.

В ответ на отповедь Джек лишь тихо фыркнул, стараясь не смотреть на Гарольда.

— Помнишь неудачную сделку с властями города, касающуюся о постройки завода здесь?

Джек кивнул. Как же не помнить этот ужасный день? Его разгромили в пух и прах, «обласкали» оскорблениями и грозились подать в суд.

— Один из твоих бесчисленных просчётов Джонни, но Совету удалось утрясти дело, и они не будут подавать на тебя в суд за то, что ты грозился вырезать их всех в собственных домах.

Гарольд сделал неутешительную паузу, даже руку ко рту приложил.

— Ну, говори уже.

— Мэр готов почти за бесценок отдать нам землю, если ты, Джон, примешь его пари.

Джеку показалось, или Тэсситер издал смешок? Ему это не нравилось.

— Нет.

— Тогда мы с позором выкинем тебя с должности и назначим вместо тебя Хьюго Васкеса.

От шока и негодования Джек даже встал с дивана:

— Вы не посмеете!

Купюроголовый даже дебет от кредита отличить не мог, а Совет пророчил ему место гендиректора — что за несправедливость!

— У тебя всего лишь семь процентов акций компании, Джон, не забывай, что остальные девяносто три у нас! Всего лишь одно совещание, и ты отстранён от «Гипериона», получишь многомиллиардные иски, которые никогда не выиграешь, и все, твоя жизнь кончена! — Тэсситер поставил Джека на место и теперь чуть спокойней добавил: — А теперь не хочешь услышать суть пари?

Гарольд умел давить на больное: Совет директоров уже много лет прикрывал задницу Джека, окружая его первоклассными юристами, он был в огромном долгу перед начальством. Но, несмотря на это, Джеку хотелось зарядить кулаком в самодовольную морду Тэсситера и выкинуть его из офиса. Однако, вместо этого Джек жестом попросил продолжить.

— Мэр хочет, чтобы ты, — он указал пальцем на Джека, — да, именно ты, Джон, прожил в этом районе тридцать дней и столько же ночей без денег и документов. Только на таком условии городские власти отдадут нам район на постройку завода.

Сказать, что Джек охренел от такого пари — значит не сказать ничего. Он тяжело присел обратно на диван, обдумывая еще раз предложение.

— А мэр не охуел ли часом?

Джек помнил те времена, когда не хватало денег на аренду маленькой квартиры, приходилось жить в ночлежках несколько дней и обедать в «Красном Кресте», а потом работать до поздней ночи в «Гиперионе». Ужасное время, которое хотелось всеми силами забыть. И вот, опять, вернуться в то беспросветное прошлое, но уже ради выгоды компании. Джек не знал, что делать.

— Некоторые члены Совета тоже возмутились такому пари, но как мне объяснил мэр, цитирую: «Пусть этот сукин сын поймет, к чему привел его поганый язык и узнает настоящую цену деньгам и имени», — последние слова, Гарольд чуть ли не смаковал и затем улыбнулся своей гаденькой улыбочкой. — Вот к чему приводит твое сквернословие и вызывающее поведение.

— Выбора у меня нет?

— Если хочешь расстаться с должностью генерального директора, то можешь отказаться, — Тэсситер свел пальцы в замок. — Но тогда компания не сможет построить еще один завод, который нам так нужен, и Совет заставит тебя построить оный на собственные деньги, что примерно соразмерно твоими семью процентами акций. Выбирай, Джонни, и сейчас скажу на твоем языке, — лицо Гарольда приобрело зловещую гримасу: — пики точеные или хуи дроченые?

А Тэсситер шутник от бога: предоставил ему «выбор», ха.

— Кто займет мою должность на время пари?

Тэсситер усмехнулся и быстро добавил:

— Тимоти Лоуренс. Не беспокойся, все организационные вопросы будут лежать на плечах Совета, а мистер Лоуренс будет появляться только на презентациях и делать заявления.

Конечно, даже Джек ему бы проекты не доверил, ну, хоть не заменят его тупоголовым Васкесом, и то радовало.

— А если я проиграю?

— Лишение должности, многомиллиардные иски и постройка завода на твои собственные деньги. Думаю, ты настроен выиграть.

— Когда надо приступать?

— Молодец, Джонни, ты сделал правильный выбор. — Гарольд встал с рабочего места Джека, и по щелчку его пальцев из дверей вылезли, словно черви, люди в черных костюмах, в руках у них были чемоданы. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что мы дадим тебе неделю наслаждаться богатством, так сказать, «надышаться перед смертью»?

_Через несколько ужасных часов._

— Вы что сделали с моим лицом? — заорал Джек, смотря в зеркало, отражавшее на месте идеальной кожи какую-то срань в виде пересекающего шрама в виде перевернутой «V» и страшных прыщей.

Это был не он, не Красавчик Джек с множеством нулей на банковском счете в Швейцарии, а какой-то деревенщина Джером, зарабатывающий тридцать тысяч долларов в год. Слишком ужасен и противен.

— Весь мир знает тебя в лицо, Джон, — сложил руки на груди Тэсситер, придирчиво осматривая Джека. — Думаю, нищие тоже осведомлены о тебе. И не беспокойся, это специальный грим, ты не сможешь убрать его сам, для этого потребуется помощь наших специалистов. Так что, — он подошел поближе к Джеку, — никто тебя не узнает за все время пари.

Напряжение, как и градус ненависти в кабинете, постоянно нарастало, и только Джек собрался прописать Гарольду несколько хуков, как тот отвлек его:

— И еще, — он позвал одного крупного мужчину с электронным браслетом в руках. — Нацепи на Джона датчик слежения.

С огромной неохотой Джек подвернул джинсы, и ему нацепили неудобный черный браслет.

— Если выйдешь за пределы трущоб или самостоятельно попробуешь снять датчик, он пошлет сигнал, и если он будет длиться дольше тридцати секунд, то ты проиграл, Джон. Ровно через тридцать дней и столько же ночей датчик самостоятельно деактивируется, если ты не станешь нарушать пари.

Гарольд посмотрел на часы, висевшие на стене в кабинете и с предвкушением добавил:

 — Через несколько минут приедет сам мэр и увидит результат нашей работы.

В ответ Джек только фыркнул и начал рассматривать свое лицо: с этой рожей ему придется провести целый месяц. Надо привыкать.

И правда, через несколько минут заявился тучный мэр со своей свитой юристов и телохранителей, весь важный и счастливый от того, что гендир принял его пари.

— Так, Красавчик Джек, вам нужно имя.

— Чего? — Джек никак не мог оторваться от зеркала, но, переборов себя, он с пренебрежением посмотрел на мэра.

— Имя. Разве вы будете называть себя в трущобах Красавчиком? — все в кабинете засмеялись, включая Тэсситера. — Вас за такое изобьют или примут за сумасшедшего.

Он никогда не назовет себя Джоном, пропади ты пропадом, Тэсситер!

— Пускай будет Джером, — отмахнулся Джек и краем глаза увидел, что люди, заполонившие его кабинет, чего-то ждали. — Что еще?

— Одежда, — спокойно сказал Тэсситер, осматривая Джека. — Хотя…

В несколько шагов Гарольд пересек расстояние между ними и порвал нагрудный карман Джека одним движением руки.

— Ты совсем охуел? — взвился Джек, и в кои-то веки повернулся всем корпусом к людям, в особенности к Тэсситеру.

— Чтобы правдоподобней было, — пожал плечами Гарольд. — А теперь самое важное: отдавай нам документы, деньги, смартфон и остальные ценности. Через месяц мы вернем твои вещи.

Жаркий день понедельника только начинался и, похоже, не хотел заканчиваться.

*NYSE Euronext - одна из самых известных фондовых бирж в мире.


	2. Грязный ангел в трущобах

В черном лимузине Джека привезли в бедный район и выкинули как вшивого щенка.

— Через тридцать дней мы заберем тебя! — прокричал Тэсситер, закрывая окно машины, которая тут же скрылась за поворотом.

Шикарно просто. Отряхнув с себя дорожную пыль, Джек осмотрелся. Точнее, Джером. Да, он сам себе имя выбрал и теперь горько жалел о своем выборе. Надо было попроще, что-то типа Джейка или Джерри, да хоть тот же Джеки!

Солнце медленно садилось, жара потихоньку спадала, и стало чуть легче дышать, хотя Джека чуть не вырвало на грязный тротуар. Воздух был пропитан гарью и смесью всего самого мерзкого, что есть в мегаполисах: испражнения, пищевой мусор и куски горелой плоти — это далеко не полный список того, что уловило острое обоняние Джека. Как же здесь люди выживают? Тут место только для тараканов и крыс, здесь можно дышать только в противогазе!

Асфальт под его удобными коллекционными кроссовками за двадцать тысяч долларов плавился, и Джек поспешил уйти в тень. Нужно трезво оценить свои шансы выживания в этом клоповнике, распределить свое время, узнать где находятся ночлежки и столовые для бездомных. В какофонию звуков и мерзких запахов прибавились крики и удары примерно в трехстах метрах от Джека, где-то за поворотом, куда скрылся лимузин.

Надо сматываться с опасного переулка, но сперва нужно осмотреться, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания.

Итак, что Джек имел, находясь в тени разбитого магазина: несколько людей в порванных одеждах сновали туда-сюда, видимо, в поисках какой-нибудь вещицы, которую можно сдать на переработку мусора. И повсюду, вот почти на каждом шагу, был мусор в виде старой бумаги, странно что она еще не сгорела под таким палящим солнцем, мусор в мешках, мусор в баках, он был везде и от его запаха становилось дурно.

— Эй, Ларри, этого типчика я раньше не видел! — показал пальцем на Джека один мужик, стоявший неподалеку от мусорных баков, своему другу, активно искавшему пропитание в мусоре.

Либо у них все плохо со слухом, либо это толстый намек на то, что нужно бежать куда глаза глядят, его слова прозвучали довольно громко, и тот «Ларри» повернулся к нему и посмотрел на Джека. И вот, уже напоролся на проблемы, а еще даже десяти минут не прошло.

Да, нужно бежать.

Стараясь не привлекать внимание, Джек, как можно уверенней и развязней быстрым шагом пошел в другую сторону, подальше от этого «Ларри» и его неэтичного друга. Главное, чтобы они за ним не побежали.

На третьем метре и за очередным поворотом Джек дал деру — мало ли что могло ожидать его на этом опасном пути.  
Слава богам или метафизической хрени, он напоролся на странную ночлежку с перекошенной вывеской «Приют для бедных» и смело зашел.

Лучше бы не заходил, честное слово. Повсюду грязь, порванные обои непонятно какого цвета, стойка администратора вся в следах от пуль и царапинах, а за ней стоял крупный темнокожий мужчина с ружьем на спине. Видно, здесь он и администратор, и охранник и вышибала в одном лице.

— Чего надо? — пробасил мужчина, как только Джек перешагнул порог ночлежки.

— Есть свободные места?

— Осталась одна койка, Белоснежка, пять долларов за ночь, в восемь утра освобождаем свои туши от кроватей, оплата вперед.

Стереотипы оказываются не врали, в этом районе надолго засело старое доброе неравенство, однако здесь балом правили представители других наций, а не белые.

— Но это ночлежка для бедных! Значит бесплатно! — вскинулся Джек, но по угрюмому взгляду чернокожего и тому, как он медленно потянулся к ружью, он решил, что стоит снизить голос.

— Ха, на том свете будет бесплатно, — огрызнулся нигер, но перестал тянуться к ружью, и добавил. — Плати или проваливай, Снежок.

Пришлось повиноваться, в карманах даже цента не было, и Джек ушел, вновь позволяя себе окунуться в отвратительный запах трущоб и гнетущую атмосферу происходящего. Придется ночевать так, где-нибудь в закутке и верить, что его здесь не изобьют до смерти.

Он забыл, как солнце покинуло город и пришла ночь, а с ней полная тьма, изредка освещаемая фонарями на бетонных столбах. Джек не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было страшно. Вроде лет пять назад, когда он был буквально в шаге от увольнения и получения пособия по безработице. Но сейчас волоски на теле дыбом встали, ощущая на себе неотвратимость происходящего.

Пройдя еще несколько метров и не видя ничего перед собой, Джек споткнулся и упал на что-то склизкое и вонючее. Позже он понял, что приземлился на чью-то рвоту и сам чуть не вырвал на грязный асфальт.

— Воу, посмотрите, кто забрел в наш квартал! — гнусаво протянул латинос, весь украшенный тату, в заляпанной кровью майке. Было плохо видно, но Джек очень хорошо разглядел в его руке биту, обвитую колючей проволокой. — Очередная Белоснежка, нам сегодня везет, парни!

Свет многоэтажек тускло обрамлял закуток, где находился Джек, и он пришел к неутешительному выводу, что его окружила банда из четырех человек, у одного даже был пистолет. Он непроизвольно сглотнул.

— Снимай с себя обувь, выродок, иначе познакомишься с моей Пенни! — латинос наставил на него биту, и Джек разглядел на ней кровь и ошметки кожи.

Быть жертвой Пенни ему не хотелось, и Джек поскорее снял кроссовки и отдал главарю банды. Будет довольно непросто бегать в одних носках по асфальту в жаркий день.

— А теперь пиджак.

— Захотел стриптиз посмотреть? — не удержался Джек и тут же отхватил удар под дых и, потеряв равновесие, упал.

Другие члены банды загоготали и сделали шаг к Джеку.

— Снимай пиджак, пидор, — отчеканил латинос. — Это последнее предупреждение.

Сплюнув кровь, Джек с трудом снял пиджак и дрожащей рукой отдал ему.

— А теперь снимай джинсы.

Остальные громко засмеялись.

— Какого хрена тут происходит? — этот голос Джек раньше не слышал, и вряд ли он принадлежал одному из членов банды.

Чужие шаги приближались, и Джек наконец смог увидеть молодого парня в грязных джинсах и серой толстовке.

— Рис, отъебись. Не видишь, я тут справедливо граблю богатого.

— В моем закутке? — Рис с сомнением посмотрел на Джека где-то с секунды и добавил. — Зачем сюда пришел?

Джек не понимал, к кому парень обращался, но латинос ответил:

— Да вижу, что какой-то хер полез к твоему дому вот и хотел узнать, не ты ли часом здесь.

— Какая забота, — Рис повернулся к латиносу и прошептал ему что-то на ухо, отчего тот чуть ли не расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Завтра утром я тебя найду.

— Конечно, детка, иначе тебе не поздоровится. — И, смачно хлопнув парня по заднице, отчего тот поморщился, приказал остальным дружкам: — Пошли, наша работа здесь закончена.

Как только в закутке стало на четырех человек меньше, Джек с ужасом понял, что за эти долгие минуты почти не дышал, боль медленно растекалась по телу и до жути хотелось выблевать содержимое завтрака прямо на асфальт.

Рис подошел к нему и осторожно опустился на одно колено, придирчиво осмотрев Джека, он неутешительно добавил:

— Удар под дых от Сэма никогда даром не проходит. Ты в порядке?

— Относительно, — только это смог сказать Джек, и посмотрел на Риса.

Карие глаза, довольно симпатичное лицо, на носу и щеках грязные пятна. Если отмыть, причесать и одеть в чистую одежду, то парень похож на тех ангелов из одной гей-порностудии, к которым Джек заезжал несколько месяцев назад. Странно, что он еще живой. Хотя…

— Эй, прекрати пялиться, — Рис встал и дал Джеку руку, он быстро принял помощь и с трудом поднялся. — Лучше уходи отсюда.

— Почему я должен уходить? — Джек хотел поблагодарить парня за «спасение», но хорошо, что не успел сказать «спасибо». Этот заморыш уже выставить его со своего укромного уголка собрался. — Может, мне здесь нравится?

Рис с недоверием взглянул на него и, устало вздохнув, ответил:

— Видишь ли, — он ткнул металлическим пальцем в грудь Джека. Только сейчас Джек заметил, что одна рука у Риса бионическая. — Я тут сплю и не хочу видеть страшные рожи возле себя, — он указал направо и тот увидел грязный матрас с одеялом, который находился за решеткой и под замком. — Ты что, просрал место в ночлежке?

Коротко кивнув, Рис громко фыркнул.

— Как тебя зовут? — парень сделал шаг вперед к Джеку и пристально на него посмотрел. — Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь.

— Дже… — хотел сказать свое настоящее имя Джек, но быстро спохватился. — Ром. Джером я.

— Отстойное имя, Джером, — заключил парень, сложив руки на груди. — Меня зовут Рис.


	3. Не падок, на таких, как ты

Ночь Джек провел возле Риса. Точнее, Рис спал на своем грязном матрасе в десяти метрах, окруженный железной решеткой, а Джек нашел среднего размера коробку, в которой ему пришлось расположиться в позе эмбриона. Получить еще раз от какого-нибудь Сэма или других выродков Джек не особо хотел, да и Рис на данный момент был единственным, кто предложил помощь, хоть и заключалась она в побеге от банды латиносов.

— Ляжешь ко мне и получишь нож в печень.

Вот, что ему сказал, а точнее пригрозил Рис, после чего спокойно улегся спать, завернувшись в тонкое одеяло. Ну, теперь уж точно не нужно благодарить его за спасение. От вопросов о его прошлом и от знакомства парень отмахнулся, сказав быстрое: «все завтра, я спать хочу».

Пришлось смириться с этим, да и начинало холодать, Джеку даже показалось что дождь накрапывал.

Двойное дерьмо.

И наутро все тело болело, словно по нему хорошенько протоптались, солнце адски слепило в глаза, коробка, в которой Джек нашел недолгий приют, сломалась как карточный домик — раскололась на две равные части.

— О, ты проснулся, — бодрый голос Риса не давал Джеку душевного покоя, боль все не уходила. — Как себя чувствуешь?

А как должен чувствовать себя ограбленный человек, фактически спавший на асфальте, а не на мягком матрасе?

Но Джек-Джером ответил совсем другое:

— Просто прекрасно, тыковка.

Пружины матраса неприятно скрипнули, что-то зашуршало, оповещая, что Рис встал, но Джеку было так лень поднять голову и просто посмотреть, что там парень вытворял, поэтому он просто лежал, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не чувствовать боль. Хотя в туалет хотелось сильно.

— Держи, — Рис кинул ему пару ботинок, но Джек не смог их словить, и они упали прямо туда, куда ударил тот мерзкий латинос. — Я прикинул на глазок, у тебя вроде девятый размер*.

— У меня одиннадцатый, — сквозь зубы процедил Джек, стараясь не заорать от жуткой боли.

— Ну, я тебе дал десятый, — пожал плечами Рис. — В любом случае, я сделал все, что мог.

Через боль и страшные муки, Джек-Джером встал и, стараясь не делать лишних движений, начал обуваться.

— Ты подозрительно добр ко мне, — начал Джек, разрабатывая обувь. Чуть-чуть жмут, но это лучше, чем бродить в одних носках по раскаленному асфальту.

— Ты поразительно похож на одного человека, — Рис смотрел на него спокойно, без враждебности или благоговения. — Если бы не шрам.

Так на него смотрели лица из Совета директоров, но никогда подчиненные или прочий люд. Довольно непривычно.

Джек понимал, о ком тот говорил и усмехнувшись, спросил:

— И какие впечатления о том человеке?

Наверное, сугубо приятные, ведь Рис спас его от банды бешеных латиносов, но ответ Джека не обрадовал.

— Этот пидор и его компания меня с позором уволили, а потом я пошел по наклонной, и вот уже как три года живу здесь. Какие впечатления? — парень сделал вид, что задумался, но быстро ответил. — Думаю, ты можешь догадаться.

Да, тут даже гадалку включать не надо. Честно, Джек не помнил, кого он там увольнял, да еще и с позором: он каждый день подписывал какие-то бумаги, и в этих документах были пачки приказов об увольнении. Да, его косвенная вина присутствовала, здесь спору нет, но Джек не помнил, чтобы такой парень работал в компании. Он бы его запомнил.

— Тогда зачем отвадил, как его?

— Сэма? — Рис удивился вопросу. — Просто терпеть не могу, когда устраивают разборки в моем доме.

— И это не личное?

— Мне все равно надо было с ним встретиться, — на лице Риса читались глубокие размышления, этому парню надо было в актеры податься, а не работать в «Гиперионе». — Хочешь есть? Здесь неподалеку есть столовая для таких, как мы.

Джек не успел ответить, за него все сказал заурчавший живот.

— Да, хочешь, — улыбнулся Рис. От этой улыбки Джеку захотелось улыбнуться в ответ.

***

Джек не ходил в эту часть района, было поздно, да и успел наткнуться на чертового Сэма, но теперь он наверстает упущенное, тем более желудок, увидев еду на столах, заорал как кит в открытом море. Рис куда-то потерялся, впрочем, это уже не проблема, ведь он знал, где можно бесплатно поесть. Взяв поднос и столовые принадлежности, он от души накидал себе в тарелки еды, чем заработал неодобрительные взгляды от других нищих и волонтеров.

— Что? Еда же для бедных! — и гордо пошел к столикам, которые, к несчастью, были все заняты.

— Джером! Иди сюда!

Джек не понимал, к кому знакомый голос обращался, но где-то через секунду понял, что обращались к нему, и он повернулся в сторону, откуда кричали его ненастоящее имя.  
Через ряд столиков, окруженных нищими, он увидел Риса и еще одного паренька. Что ж, все столы были уже заняты, а тут хоть одно знакомое лицо.

Где-то на полпути к ним Джек услышал:

— Рис, только не говори мне, что ты опять становишься Марией, а я Иосифом**, — буркнул низенький парень в очках со сломанными стеклами, в темной жилетке, в серой грязной рубашке и легких брюках. — Хватит с тебя этой дешевой благотворительности!

— А с меня хватит твоих библейских отсылок! Ты ворчишь только потому, что не хочешь, чтобы он садился за наш столик, — усмехнулся Рис и обратился к Джеку. — Возьми стул где-нибудь и присаживайся, Джером.

— Зря ты это затеял, бро, — недовольно буркнул очкарик и принялся есть. — И Джером? Рис, ты совсем ебанулся?

Рис в ответ на его вопросы лишь тихо фыркнул, улыбаясь.

— А что плохого в Джероме? — спросил Джек.

— У Риса нездоровая тяга к именам начинающиеся на «Д», — ответил очкарик и подцепил вилкой вареный брокколи. — Джеймс, Джон, Джереми, Джесси, Джейкоб, блять! У нашего Риса только Джека не было! — вскипел парниша, но затем спокойно продолжил. — Мое имя Вон, а не хоббит или очкарик, как ты меня там хотел кликать.

— Был я знаком с одним Джеромом, — протянул Рис, размазывая соус по тарелке. — Любил он жестко, и от него я подцепил ВИЧ.

От такой подробности личной жизни, Джек чуть не подавился.

— Почему ты всегда говоришь под руку? — прокашлялся Вон. — Подробности твоей половой жизни мне знать не хочется, а Джерому, думаю, и подавно.

— Это была шутка, парни, вы чего, — засмеялся Рис, но его прервал звук открывшейся входной двери. Джек увидел того самого латиноса Сэма. — Джером, не беспокойся, я трахаюсь с теми, у кого есть деньги.

Как будто стало легче.

— О, твой Сэм пришел, — буркнул Вон. — Передавай ему от меня привет.

— Передам, — встал из-за стола Рис и направился к Сэму.

Джек невольно посмотрел на них и быстро пожалел: они о чем-то переговаривались и потом направились к туалету.

— Риса можно не ждать, это надолго, — заключил Вон, и начал собирать остатки еды в контейнеры, которые любезно выдали им волонтеры.

— Почему это?

— Как ты думаешь, что делают в туалете двое взрослых мужчин? — и Вон с сожалением добавил: — меня больше расстраивает то, что у Сэма есть беременная жена и маленький ребенок, а он уже полгода путается с Рисом. Но не мне его судить.

— И что, этот латинос ему платит?

— Ну, как сказать, — призадумался Вон. — Ты видишь где-нибудь еще белых людей помимо нас с тобой и Риса?

Джек огляделся и пришел в ужас: в столовой были только темнокожие и латиносы. Черт, вот он попал: оказаться в районе настоящего гетто.

— И вообще, чего ты вопросы мне задаешь? — у Вона округлились глаза, и тот чуть ли не шепотом добавил. — Ты в него втюрился что ли? О, лучше не надо, Джером, Рис не падок на таких, как ты.

В ответ Джек лишь фыркнул.

— С ума сошел?

— Ну, всякое возможно, — пожал плечами Вон. — Хотя, ты слишком старый для него.

Чего? Этот коротышка его старпером обозвал?

— Полегче, парниша, иначе получишь подзатыльник.

— Тебе сколько лет, Джером? — не унимался Вон.

— Сорок три.

— Да, слишком старый, — согласился со своим предположением очкарик. — Нам с Рисом по двадцать семь.

Чего этот Вон зациклился на возрасте? Достал уже, не давал Джеку нормально поесть. Да и на хрена ему этот Рис сдался, Джек хотел только одного: выиграть пари, и никто не должен стоять на его пути.

Но одна вещь по поводу Риса все-таки интересовала Джека, и он не мог не спросить:

— Откуда у него протез?

— У Риса? — Вон удивленно на него посмотрел, но все-таки ответил. — Он был экспериментальной моделью для «Гипериона», а потом нас вышвырнули к херам. Больше ничего не знаю.

Хм, поэтому Джек и не видел Риса, ведь того интересовали только разработки в военном деле, а не в здравоохранении.

— Из-за чего вышвырнули? — о, этот тоже из его компании.

— Нас подставили, но тебе так скажет каждый третий, кто был уволен из «Гипериона». Я работал бухгалтером, а Рис — в отделе разработок. Однажды я получил отчет, в котором сумма исчислялась миллиардами долларов, но эти деньги не шли в компанию, а куда-то на левый счет. Я поделился этой новостью с Рисом, и затем мы вместе пошли в отдел информационной безопасности, где до сих пор работает один Мудаскес. В общем, история долгая, но ясно одно: он подставил нас. Через неделю, когда мы сказали об этом Мудаскесу, в моей работе тут же нашлись какие-то серьезные ошибки, у Риса тоже, и нас быстро смело волной увольнений. В общем, драма без финала.

Странно, Джек не слышал о такой огромной утечке денег из компании: когда он выиграет пари, то первым делом нужно будет разобраться с Васкесом. Джек терпеть его не мог, а теперь появился лишний повод добавить одну весомую причину к общей ненависти.

— Ясно.

— А ты здесь из-за чего оказался?

— Карточный долг, — соврал Джек.

Больше вопросов Вон не задавал, и наконец можно было спокойно поесть, но минут примерно через десять очкарик решил подать голос.

— Нет, все-таки завязывай думать о нем, — покачал головой Вон. — И прекрати пялиться на дверь туалета!

— Я не пялился! Я в туалет хочу!

— Ну, конечно, — ехидно подметил Вон. — Если действительно хочешь справить нужду, то там много кабинок.

— А не мог раньше сказать? — почти встал из-за стола Джек.

— Ты не спрашивал, — развел руками Вон. — Старайся не попадаться на глаза Сэму, иначе Рис второй раз тебя спасать не будет. Они минут через десять освободятся, так что ты успеешь сделать все дела, и тебя не заметят. Я слышал от Риса, Сэм отжал у тебя обувь и пиджак, сочувствую.

Джек махнул на него рукой и направился к туалету: ссать хотелось до жути. И почему туалет находился в другом конце зала? Осторожно открыв дверь, Джек скривился: повсюду грязь, он надеялся, что в кабинках будет чуть чище. Всего пять красных кабинок, и в самой крайней раздавались весьма неприятные для Джека звуки. Они даже не скрывали свои стоны.

Зайдя в самую первую кабинку, Джек хотел поскорей разобраться с нуждой, и против воли он услышал:

— Сильнее, — сквозь мокрые шлепки шептал Рис и потом протяжно застонал.

Этот Сэм что-то говорил ему на испанском, Джек не мог разобрать, да и не в этом дело, он теперь из-за них в туалете поссать не мог! И похоже они не слышали, как он зашел, ибо Сэм начал говорить:

— Ты мой, Риззи, — еще один громкий шлепок, и Рис заскулил. — Увижу еще раз с этим пидором, и ты неделю ходить не сможешь.

«Как тебе еще сил хватает говорить», — подумал Джек и принялся справлять нужду.

— Ты про Вона? — тяжело дышал Рис.

— Нет, другой.

«Стоп, это он сейчас про меня сказал?», — додумался Джек, но ответа Риса он не услышал, и быстро застегнув джинсы, осторожно вышел из комнаты, весь красный от смущения.

— Как вижу, ты еще живой, — флегматично подметил Вон. — И я не советую ходить одному по району, а то все может плохо кончится для тебя.

— Приму к сведению.

Покачав головой, Вон принялся складывать остатки еды в свой огромный рюкзак.

— Ладно, пойду воздухом подышу. Ты пойдешь? — спросил очкарик, вставая из-за стола.

— Да.

Перспектива встретиться с латиносом Джека не особо прельщала. Выйдя из помещения, и завернув на другую улицу, он наконец-то вдохнул спертый воздух трущоб.

Нет, все-таки двадцать лет назад было намного проще с нищетой, а сейчас Джек понятия не имел, что нужно для выживания. Ладно, с утром все понятно — встать пораньше и занять очередь в бесплатной столовой, а днем, вечером и что самое главное делать ночью? Где искать ночлег, когда нет ни цента в кармане?

— Как заработать здесь?

Вон удивленно на него посмотрел, было смешно видеть, как он поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Джека.

— Ну, многие попрошайничают, — Вон указал пальцем на одного темнокожего слепого старика по другую сторону дороги и тут же убрал руку в карман брюк. — Для попрошайничества ты не настолько стар. Другие предлагают секс-услуги, как Рис, к примеру, но тут надо смазливую внешность иметь, а у тебя такой нет. Некоторые моют лобовые стекла машин, но у тебя нет тряпки с бутылкой воды и, думаю, ты все просрешь.

Вот так очкарик опустил Джека ниже плинтуса. Гнев мужчины потихоньку переходил от головы к рукам и хотелось прописать этому хоббиту несколько точных ударов по солнечному сплетению.

— А ты у нас паразитом заделался, да?

Джек просто хотел спровоцировать Вона, получить хоть какую-то компенсацию за вчерашнюю встречу с латиносами, почувствовать внутреннее превосходство над кем-нибудь.

— То есть?

— Рис оберегает твою жопу, а ты пользуешься этим, ни хрена не делаешь, чтобы улучшить ситуацию для него, — Джек высокомерно на него посмотрел. — Странно, что тебя еще не изнасиловали.

И да, рыбка попалась на крючок, осталось дело за малым.

— Слушай… — Вон уже засучил рукава, но тут же опустил руки, увидев что-то за плечом Джека. — Ты кто такой, чтобы говорить мне, что я чертов паразит? Ты не знаешь, как мы выживали здесь, и с чем пришлось столкнуться мне и Рису. Так что завязывай провоцировать меня, хуйло шрамированное.

О, так Джека никто не называл, даже когда он побирался в молодости. Градус напряжения между ними достиг пика, у Джека чесались руки, чтобы набить морду этому мелкому паразиту, но ему помешали.

— Эй, чего не подождали меня? — Рис чуть не столкнул Джека своим телом и, видя, что мужчины чуть ли не испепеляют друг друга взглядом, осторожно добавил: — Все в порядке?

— В полном, — в унисон сказали Вон и Джек.

— Тогда пойдем в другой квартал! — Рис ослепительно улыбнулся и пошел так, будто не его полчаса ебали в туалете. — Я слышал, там свадьба началась!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Рис говорит про 42 размер ноги(9), на что Джек отвечает, что у него 44(11). В итоге Рис дал ему 43(10).  
> ** - Мария и Иосиф - родители Иисуса Христа


	4. Вторая ночь

Они стояли на другом конце улицы, где располагалась покосившаяся от ветров и дождя церковь, в которой проходило венчание одной очень незаурядной пары: карлика-латиноса в темном костюме и очень полной темнокожей женщины в белоснежном свадебном платье. Все радовались и кидали лепестки цветов под ноги молодоженам, священник желал им счастья, понимания и веры, но переводчик интерпретировал его слова совсем по-другому: показывал непристойные движения, за что священник дал ему подзатыльник, заметив, как тот «переводил».

— Милая пара, — Рис достал из кармана джинсов грязный платок и протер им глаза.

— Что за фрик-шоу, — непонимающе сказал Джек. В ответ на это Рис ткнул мужчину в ребро, отчего тот чуть ли не скрючился от боли. — Не понимаю, какого хрена я за тобой пошел.

— Можешь идти куда хочешь, никто тебя не заставляет с нами тусоваться, — вклинился в их разговор Вон. — Обычно в церкви раздают всякие плюшки, пирожные. Да и с этой парой мы знакомы.

— Я отсосал ему два года назад за двадцатку, — перестав протирать платком глаза, добавил Рис. — Рад за него.

Вона удивили эти слова, и он приложил руку к лицу. Джек хотел сделать то же самое.

— Твоя честность когда-нибудь выйдет нам боком, — вымученно произнес очкарик.

— Но от нее пока никто не умирал! — наблюдая, как пара садилась в маленькую машину, Рис махал им рукой. — Привет! Счастья вам!

Увидев Риса, карлик быстро сел в машину, которая быстро скрылась за поворотом, звеня грязными банками и плохо наклеенной надписью «молодожены». Тяжко вздохнув и убрав платок в карман джинсов, Рис сказал:

— Так, я пойду в церковь, священник меня знает, и нас слишком много, так что побудьте тут.

— Надеюсь, ему ты не отсасывал, — невесело пробормотал Джек.

Джек искренне хотел верить, что этот худосочный парень не перетрахал все мужское население в бедном районе. Просто в голове не укладывалось, да и представлять особо не хотелось.

— Нет, конечно. Это он мне отсосал, — гордо сказал Рис и бодрой походкой пошел к церкви.

На его слова Вон лишь тихо застонал, но противиться решению не стал.  
И вот Джек остался с очкариком почти наедине. Только гул машин, мимо проходящие люди и палящее солнце свидетельствовали о том, что они не одни в гетто.

— Не создавай проблем, Джером, и жить белому старперу станет чуть легче, — подметил Вон.

— Кто бы говорил, паразит.

— У меня отличный хук правой.

— А у меня — левой.

— На том и порешили, — усмехнулся очкарик и заметив, как Рис выходит из церкви с бумажным пакетом в руках, добавил: — Держись подальше от нас, Джером. Хоть Рис к тебе и добр, но я нутром чую, что ты хуже Сэма.

Джек не успел что-либо ответить, как подошел Рис и весело сказал:

— Ладно, парни, вот вам по куску пирожного, а теперь мне нужно идти. И, Джером, — он повернулся к Джеку и ласково попросил, — больше не приходи ночевать к моему закутку. Я не хочу видеть смерть еще одного белого в моем доме.

— Еще одного?

Но Джек спросил в пустоту, ибо Рис уже пересек дорогу и пошел по другой улице, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

— Уже даже Рис понял, что с тобой опасно иметь дело, — легонько похлопал по плечу мужчины Вон и пошел совсем в другую сторону.

И вот Джек остался совсем один, на незнакомой улице, а день только начинался. И начался он очень паршиво: успел побыть сталкером, спровоцировал злобного хоббита и теперь он был один в гетто, населенном одними латиносами и темнокожими.  
На данный момент его жизнь — полное дерьмо. Ну, у него хотя бы было пирожное, и это не могло не радовать. Минут пять, не больше. И что делать дальше? Куда податься? Генеральному директору «Гипериона» не пристало таскать тяжелые мешки, он не для этого двадцать лет горбатился на компанию, чтобы потом месяц надрывать себе спину. Еще чертов грим ужас как чесался, эти придурки-гримеры сделали из его прекрасного лица какое-то месиво.

В общем, день прошел зря: Джек осторожно гулял по району, стараясь не натыкаться на компании, состоящие больше чем из двух человек, искал, так сказать, предел собственных перемещений. И нашел его, когда увидел ухоженную лужайку, цветастое дизайнерское кафе и ювелирный магазин «Тиффани и Ко». Сразу стало ясно, если Джек сделает еще один шаг, то датчик на ноге издаст сирену, и у Совета начнется весомый повод для волнений.  
Когда наступил закат, Джек понял, что заблудился. Этот район больше похож на муравейник со своими ходами и лабиринтами, чем на любой другой в Лос-Анджелесе.

«Радуйся, Риззи, я к тебе сегодня точно не приду», — подумал со злости Джек и направился, куда глаза глядят.  
Или он такой везучий, или кто-то ему с неба «помогает», но под вечер он наткнулся на пять банд: три из них латиносы, а две — темнокожие. Но Джек успел унести ноги, не зря все-таки в молодости легкой атлетикой занимался.

— Какого хрена ты здесь? — из полумрака улиц раздался недовольный голос. И почему-то Джек не удивился, узнав его обладателя.

Видно было только смутные очертания худощавого силуэта, но через пару секунд появился Рис — чистый и без пятен на лице, даже чувствовался еле уловимый запах кондиционера.

— А ты чего такой опрятный?

— Плюсы быть хастлером — некоторые клиенты бронируют номер в мотеле и там можно сходить в душ, а на оставшиеся деньги постирать одежду в прачечной, — улыбнулся Рис, но улыбка быстро исчезла, и на ее месте появилась недовольная гримаса. — Почему ты опять пришел ко мне?

— Судьба, наверное, — ну не будет Джек говорить о том, что он плутал по всему району и заблудился.

— Или кто-то хочет умереть, — подытожил Рис, скрестив руки на груди. — Тебя видели в туалете.

— Эм…

— Ты думал, что мы не услышим, как ты писаешь? — Рис засмеялся. — Признаюсь, это было громко, и как узнал? — Рис сделал вид, что задумался и быстро ответил. — Сэм сказал, что видел твою макушку.

Шикарно просто. Теперь Джеку точно придется на все время пари прятаться от этого Сэма и его прихвостней.

— Я не буду просить прощения за то, что прервал ваше недо-порно.

Естественно, туалет предназначен для того, чтобы справлять нужду, а не заниматься диким сексом в кабинках.

— А ты и не прерывал, Сэмюэля Джозефа это даже заводит, — видя на лице Джека удивление, Рис начал смеяться до слез. — Прости, просто твое лицо…ха-ха, такое смешное.

Теперь этот хастлер с сомнительными устоями насмехался над ним, и Джеку хотелось прописать по этой смазливой мордашке несколько ударов.

— Ладно, посмеялись и хватит, — отсмеявшись, Рис сразу же стал серьезным и твердо сказал. — Тебе нужно уйти. За поворотом есть площадка, укрытая навесом. Некоторые там спят.

Быстрая смена эмоций парня ввела Джека в замешательство. Даже возникла мысль, что у него не все в порядке с головой. В принципе, это неудивительно: жизнь в трущобах — это настоящие американские горки, от которых можно легко сойти с ума. Тем более, Рис — хастлер, и можно только гадать, что с ним происходило за закрытыми дверями машин и гостиниц.

— Ну, спасибо за наводку, — гнев сошел на нет, и Джек лишь отмахнулся от парня и пошел по его совету.

Спустя несколько минут и трех попаданий в грязную кучу мусора, Джек все-таки нашел то место, о котором говорил Рис. И правда, широкая деревянная лестница, ведущая на площадку, примыкавшая к зданию, которое было выкрашено в унылый синий цвет, и несколько бездомных, спящих вдалеке. Как некстати, возле лестницы располагался огромный контейнер для мусора.

«Я мог бы там уместиться», — подумал про себя Джек, но быстро отмел ужасную мысль. Ведь мысли имели свойство сбываться.

Осторожно поднимаясь по лестнице, стараясь не разбудить бездомных, Джек как можно удобней улегся на деревянный пол, поближе к стене здания. И вот, подложив под голову руки, Джек начал дремать, мысленно благодаря Риса за совет. Он уснул и видел сны о том, что снова богат и купается в роскоши: вместо тушеного брокколи в столовой — огромный стейк средней прожарки и шампанское за двадцать тысяч долларов, а компанию ему составляют самые известные люди в мире.

И в этом сне он хотел бы остаться навечно, но не получилось: Джек летел в мусорный контейнер, сметенный открывшейся дверью.  
Было в этой ужасной ситуации две новости: хорошая — контейнер был на треть завален мягким и жидким мусором, пострадала только гордость, а плохая — на Джека свалились помои.

Круто вторая ночь началась, ничего не скажешь.


	5. Одежда, девочка и «мне так проще жить»

_Раннее утро, столовая для бедных_

— У-у-у, Джером, от тебя… — как можно нейтральней сказал Рис, стараясь не смотреть на Джека, сосредоточив взгляд на еде. — Пахнет.

Второе утро было в несколько раз хуже, чем первое, несмотря на то, что в первую ночь он напоролся на банду бешеных латиносов и спал в сломанной коробке. Джек даже не успел умыться в туалете, сразу пошел в очередь за завтраком, ведь «в большой семье клювом не щелкают», за что получил массу недовольных и пренебрежительных взглядов со стороны волонтеров и таких же как он. Теперь Джек-Джером на всю столовую мягко говоря «вонял».

— Спасибо тебе за наводку на ту площадку, век не забуду, — пробурчал Джек, загребая ложкой чечевичный суп.

Его бежевый свитер из шерсти мериноса стал похож на грязную инсталляцию в одной галерее, на которую он забрел полгода назад, будучи глубоко пьяным в компании красоток-моделей. И этот «перфоманс», если Джек ничего не запамятовал, стоил больше ста тысяч долларов.

— Боже, я не могу это терпеть, — закрыв рот рукой Вон, он встал из-за стола и пулей побежал к туалету.

Наступила неприятная тишина, изредка нарушаемая звоном кружек и ложек и перешептыванием некоторых бездомных, косящихся на Джека. Он не обращал на них внимания, на шепотки убогих ему, мягко говоря, плевать, главное сейчас было утолить собственный голод.

— Не увидел дверь, — Рис неторопливо размешал суп и продолжил. — Может, ты и правда везунчик, некоторые отбивали себе ребра. — Он посмотрел на Джека и окинул изучающим взглядом, начиная с глаз и заканчивая грудью мужчины. — Всего лишь гордость пострадала, я прав?

На каверзный вопрос Джек отвечать не собирался: обсуждать собственное самочувствие с хастлером, у которого гордость ничего не стоила, себе дороже.

— И одежда, — подытожил Рис. — Ты правда не увидел дверь? Она же огромная, зазоры видны за милю.

Джек все еще продолжал молчать, спокойно поедая суп. Ему хотелось остроумно ответить, поставить парня на место, но он понимал, что Рис — единственный в гетто, кто благосклонен к нему и не смотрит на него с явным отвращением, как его друг-очкарик. Новые связи не стоило рвать на пустом месте, особенно во время пари. Осталось всего лишь двадцать восемь дней, нужно было немножечко потерпеть, а потом будет легче.

Из туалета вернулся Вон и, прощебетав что-то в духе «старпер все еще здесь», театрально повернулся и пошел обратно в уборную.

— Просто есть еще одна ночлежка, на пересечении третьей и пятой улицы. Называется «Лагерь угнетенных», и там можно спать бесплатно, если успеешь занять место, но я не советую туда идти.

— Что там такого? Я спал раньше в ночлежках, все еще живой, как видишь.

Правда, Джек не уточнил, что ночевал в таких помещениях двадцать лет назад, а может быть и больше, тогда он только начал работать на «Гиперион». Время забирало плохие воспоминания, оставались только слабые отголоски, вялые напоминания о прожитых днях.

— Значит, тебе везло. Когда я с Воном остался на улице, в этих трущобах, мы наткнулись на «Лагерь». И… — Рис осекся, несколько секунд он сохранял молчание, его лицо ничего не выражало, но потом в глазах появился намек на эмоцию, но Джек понятия не имел какую, да и парень к тому моменту «вернулся в реальность» и невеселым голосом продолжил. — Не важно, главное, не ходи в туалет. Ни под каким предлогом.

Джек не стал продолжать диалог, тема для разговора исчерпана, да и ясно, что скрывалось за словами хастлера. Вскрывать почти зажившие раны — мерзко, а если они еще и душевные — то вдвойне.

— Рис, мы опоздаем, — прибежал Вон и, увидев Джека, все еще сидящего за их столиком, скривился. — Пошли.

— Куда вы?

— Тебя это не касается, Джером, — сказал, как отрезал, Вон, и вышел из здания.

Боже, Джек был готов прописать этому карлику несколько смачных ударов прямо сейчас, но Рис бы такой жест не оценил.

Хастлер не ответил на его вопрос, но дал совершенно бессмысленный совет:

— Пожалуйста, умойся, в уборных есть раковины если что, — попросил Рис, но перед тем как открыть входную дверь, он улыбнулся и добавил: — У тебя кукуруза на лице.

Джек машинально прикоснулся к лже-шраму и чуть не скривился: Рис был прав. Смахнув с себя грязь, он продолжил есть.

И вот, спустя десять минут желудок был наполнен вполне сносной едой, осталось только отмыть лицо и постараться уменьшить свой зловонный запах путем замачивания свитера в воде. Джек уже встал из-за стола и неспешным шагом направился к туалету, но в этот момент входная дверь открылась, и вошел Рис, что-то бормоча под нос.

— Ты мне нужен, — быстро сказал он и, грубо взяв мужчину за руку, поволок к выходу.

— Охуел? — Джек вырвался из захвата и остановился.

— Я тебе дам новую одежду, — он жалобно посмотрел на него. — Просто мне нужен еще один человек.

— Для чего? — черт, этот хастлер, наверное, след на руке оставил, больно. Но Джек виду не подал и просто нахмурил брови, незаметно поглаживая руку.

— Пока ты препираешься, ребенок может попасть в беду!

— Мне какое дело?

— Если не пойдешь со мной, то перестану защищать тебя от Сэма, — Рис был серьезен как никогда, и у Джека от такого тона в горле пересохло.

Еще одну встречу с Сэмом и его бандой Джек мог не пережить.

— Шантажировать собрался?

— Да, — честно ответил Рис, но затем умоляющим тоном попросил. — Ребенок может умереть, если мы не успеем.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джек спросил:

— Что от меня требуется?

— Пойти со мной.

***

Если бы Джек знал, что нужно бежать от своры бешеных собак, он бы послал Риса на хуй. Потому что предупреждать надо было!

Но сейчас он держал на руках ребенка, маленькую девочку лет четырех, и бежал куда глаза глядят, а чуть позади его догонял Рис. В легких не хватало воздуха, в мышцах накопилась молочная кислота, и вот они были почти на финишной прямой, точнее прямо у входа в одно неприметное четырехэтажное здание. Дверь была уже открыта, там их ждал Вон и какой-то старичок в очках, с маленькой девочкой примерно шести лет.

— Забегай туда, — кричал Рис.

Джек хотел сказать пару «ласковых» слов парню, но сбивать дыхание на опасном моменте было немыслимо, и, подчинившись, он вбежал в здание, сразу за ним последовал Рис.  
Дверь быстро закрыли на задвижку, снаружи раздался недовольный лай своры.

Джек отдал девочку старику и тихонько сполз на пол, стараясь восстановить дыхание.

— Ты молодец, Джером. Без тебя я бы не справился, — тяжело дыша, пробормотал Рис.

— Не умеешь бегать?

— С детьми в руках — да, — усмехнулся Рис и тоже сел на пол. — Спасибо.

Джек кивнул и посмотрел на удаляющихся вглубь здания старика и двух девочек, вместе с ними ушел Вон, говоря про то, что «нужны антисептики, а то у нее может быть заражение».

— Кто они?

— Это Феликс с дочками, младшая Саша, а старшая — Фиона. Я с Воном часто их навещаю, помогаю с пропитанием и обучением девочек.

Господи, да напротив него сидела настоящая Мать Тереза. Правда, в мужском обличии и явно не дружившая с головой. Он хотел съязвить, но один вопрос интересовал Джека больше, чем остроумные шуточки в адрес хастлера, и он не преминул спросить:

— Какого хрена ребенок забыл на заброшенном объекте, кишащем собаками?

— Саша ничего не забыла, ее похитили. — Рис нахмурился и зло добавил. — Это все проделки одной банды.

— Которой заправляет твой Сэм?

— Боже, нет, — Рис яростно покачал головой. — В этом квартале дела ведет другая группировка, и с ними я в натянутых отношениях. Они терпят мое присутствие, потому что Вон здесь живет и ведет их счета. Но похитили Сашу другие люди.

Видя, как Джек начал с интересом оглядывать помещение, Рис быстро сказал:

— И нет, Джером, ты здесь спать не будешь. Да и не получится.

— С чего бы?

— Этот квартал со всеми прилегающими зданиями принадлежит черным, они не потерпят на своей территории еще одного белого. Вона и Феликса с девочками они с натяжкой приняли, потому что полезны для них.

— А ты?

Рис на секунду завис, обдумывая слова Джека и, облизав сухие губы, ответил:

— Мои навыки непригодны для их деятельности, — он грустно усмехнулся и встал с пола. — Думаю, скоро начнется война группировок, похищение ребенка — это первый звоночек.

Слушать о терках между бандами утомительно и совсем бесполезно для его слуха, Джек здесь ровно на месяц, не больше, так что вся сумасбродная хрень его не касалась. И когда он выиграет пари, то сметет этот район с лица Лос-Анджелеса. И плевать ему на остальных, деньги есть деньги.

Из-за угла показался старичок по имени Феликс вместе с Воном, и первый начал говорить:

— Спасибо, что спасли мою дочь, — он снял очки и вытер их платком, Джеку показалось, что он плакал. — Не знаю, что бы я делал без нее. — И теперь Феликс обратился к Рису: — Думаю, сегодня не будет никаких занятий.

— Да, они пережили сильный стресс, — Рис поднялся с пола и добавил: — Мы с Джеромом пойдем, нужно ему одежду подобрать.

Точно, одежда, а то на него уже Вон косился и демонстративно зажимал нос, всем видом показывая, что терпеть его здесь не намерен. Как ребенок, честное слово.

— Ты знаешь, где другой выход, — улыбнулся Феликс и ушел.

— Да, я все еще слышу эту безумную свору, — усмехнулся Рис, и, в подтверждение его слов, лай собак усилился. — Вон, ты здесь останешься?

— Придется, у Саши глубокие царапины, нужно обработать раны, а еще целая куча счетов, которую нужно разобрать, — начал жаловаться очкарик.

— Почему не отведете ее в больницу? — спросил Джек.

Его вопрос рассмешил Вона, а Рис лишь покачал головой:

— Феликс с девочками находятся в Америке нелегально, — спокойно ответил хастлер. — Их депортируют, если они придут в любое муниципальное заведение. Мы обходимся своими силами.

— А в полицию позвонить насчет похищения слабо?

— Ты совсем с ума сошел, Джером? — Вон уже чуть ли не слезы с глаз вытирал. — Мы живем в долбаном гетто, чувак, это самый бедный район в Лос-Анджелесе. Сюда копы лишний раз стараются не заезжать, таксисты отказываются приезжать. И, как говорил Рис, девочек вместе с Феликсом просто напросто выкинут из страны, а им нельзя возвращаться.

О боже, как все сложно. Джек проигнорировал их слова и, с огромным усилием встав с пола, обратился к Рису:

— Ну что, я жду свою новую одежду.

— Хорошо, — парень улыбнулся и прошел по коридору. — Пошли.

Этот дом был настоящим лабиринтом: несколько поворотов налево, два направо и прямиком до другого выхода. Наконец, они вышли из кирпичного дома.

Признаться, зловонный запах гетто будет преследовать его всю жизнь: солнце нещадно слепило в глаза, а после приятной темноты в здании выйти наружу было тем еще испытанием.

И Джек до сих пор не мог понять, почему Рис носился с ним, как курица с яйцом. Нашел ботинки, показал столовую, теперь уже искал ему одежду, хотя тут был честный бартер: жизнь девчонки, в обмен на не вонючие шмотки.

— Я ведь слышал разговор в туалете, — сказал Джек. — Тебе разве не наплевать на свою жизнь?

То, что Рис подставлялся из-за него, доставляло ему странное наслаждение и маленькую радость, чего он давно не испытывал. Джеку казалось, что он был нужен парню больше, чем сам нуждался в хастлере.

— Ты о чем? — Рис удивленно посмотрел на мужчину, даже остановился.

Отвечать Джек не хотел, но Рис терпеливо ждал и смотрел на мужчину удивленным взглядом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ну, я жду.

— Чего?

— Не знаю, — Рис закатил глаза. — Чуда какого-нибудь, что все станет проще, а с неба полетят доллары. Но падающих долларов нет, но зато ты здесь, стоишь передо мной и яйца мнешь.

Хастлер его провоцировал, или на самом деле не слышал те слова — оставалось только догадываться.

— О господи, забудь.

Джек махнул на него рукой и пошел по прямой, но Рис остановил его:

— Ты не туда идешь, Джером, — он показал направо, туда, где раньше бесновала свора собак. — Нам сюда. Да и я не слышу их лая, они долго не задерживаются здесь.

— Почему?

— А ты догадайся.

Через несколько проспектов и безличных домов они остановились возле двухэтажного здания, Рис прошел дальше, спустился по бетонной лестнице, ведущей к подвалу и подозвал Джека. С огромной неохотой он пошел вниз и наткнулся на преграду в виде разбитого окна.

— Хм, думаю, ты пролезешь, — Рис нахмурил брови, оценивая габариты Джека. — Ладно, я первый.

И, осторожно присев, чтобы не пораниться об осколки, лежавшие на лестнице, он пролез в окно. Раздался звучный хлопок и уханье парня.

— Давай, Джером, — позвал Рис Джека. — Если что, я могу подхватить тебя. Тут падать прилично.

Теперь Джек не особо хотел новую одежду, собственную можно постараться замочить под пожарным гидрантом к примеру, да и надежда на худосочного парня в качестве поддержки не вселяла ему должного оптимизма.

— Ну, давай, тебе нужна одежда или нет?

Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, Джек спустился и, блять, не удержался, руки соскользнули с деревянной рамы окна, и он пулей влетел в подвал.

Хорошая новость: Джек ничего себе не отбил, он даже смог нормально дышать, а плохая, а может быть и нет, это с какой стороны посмотреть — Рис лежал под ним. И он надеялся, что не убил парня, а то стукнуться головой об бетонный пол было сродни смерти. Джек не помнил сколько времени так лежал на нем, пока не услышал:

— Сам слезешь или тебе помочь? — интимно прошептал парень на ухо Джеку, от его голоса во рту стало сухо.

Ну, парень живой, это определенно радовало. Как будто камень с души упал, и не надо было объясняться очкарику и предводителю банды латиносов, что их друг, любовник (нужное подчеркнуть) умер от травмы головы.

В подвале ничего не было видно, только тусклый свет из разбитого окна освещал дальний угол помещения. Шорох ткани вместе с прерывистым дыханием разбавляли неловкую тишину. Джеку казалось, что он поцарапается об кости Риса, но нет, он был на удивление мягким. На одну короткую секунду Джек представил, как бы выглядел парень в постели, но не получилось, Рис вероломно спихнул мужчину на холодный бетонный пол.

— Полежал и хватит, — пробурчал хастлер, тяжело поднимаясь.

Было больно падать спиной на бетонный пол, но мелькнувший в голове гнусный комментарий Джек приберег на потом.

— Ничего не повредил? — все-таки девяносто килограмм идеальных мышц упали на анорексичного парня, Джек должен был спросить о его самочувствии.

— Только спина ноет.

— Мне казалось, ты костлявый.

— Так и есть, — согласился Рис. — Просто на мне футболка, свитер и толстовка.

Вопросы отпали сами по себе, и, поднявшись с пола, Джек спросил:

— Где одежда, пирожок?

Не обращая внимания на клички, Рис взял Джека за руку и повел его вглубь, все дальше уводя от маленького окна.

— Сейчас покажу, — он открыл дверь и нащупал у стены выключатель. Свет зажегся через несколько секунд, из-за вольфрамовых ламп светил он слишком тускло, но одежду было видно. Она была везде: на стойке, на плечиках, на вешалках, на ящиках, покрытая густой пылью. — Это склад разорившегося театра, здание прибрала к рукам банда Сэма, выбирай, что хочешь.

— Он тебя не убьет за кражу?

— Если встречу его, то расскажу, что ты сделал. По крайней мере, он не станет снимать с тебя обувь, — заключил Рис, улыбаясь. — Иди выбирай, присматривайся. Здесь нет нормального выхода, будем пролезать через окно. И еще: захвати с собой старую одежду и выкинь где-нибудь, а то склад провоняет.

Выбор по идее был невелик: не будет же он расхаживать по трущобам во фраке или камзоле, как какой-нибудь дворянин или пират? Пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы найти вещи своего размера и более современные. Где-то на третьем круге, Джек нашел нормальный свитер желтого цвета, белую футболку и темные брюки.

— А ты хорошо сложен, — подметил Рис, сидя на ящике и с интересом разглядывая Джека, когда тот переодевался.

Джек хотел уже отпустить какую-нибудь пошлую шуточку в адрес парня, но не успел.

— Не так как Сэм, конечно, но для своего возраста ты хорошо сохранился, — спустил на землю Джека хастлер, обворожительно улыбаясь.

Пропустив еще одну шпильку в свой адрес, Джек, наконец, надев более-менее чистую и непахнущую одежду, спросил:

— Тебе точно не наплевать на свою жизнь?

— Ты все о том же разговоре? — Рис спрыгнул с ящика и в два шага подошел к нему. — А что ты слышал?

— Много чего, — особенно Джека интересовала фраза «увижу с этим пидором, то неделю ходить не сможешь».

Рис был слишком близко, карие глаза с вызовом на него смотрели, и быстро облизав сухие губы, он ответил.

— Понятно, — кивнул хастлер. — Я свободный человек, Джером, и, если кто-то считает, что я принадлежу ему, он глубоко ошибается. Да, я мальчик по вызову, гей-эскорт как еще говорят, да, я трахаюсь за деньги, но моя душа свободна, а тело, — он закусил губу чуть ли не до крови. — На несколько часов нет, и знаешь: несколько — это не вечность.

Рис нервно засмеялся и махнул на Джека рукой и пошел обратно туда, откуда они пришли.

— Боже, почему я перед тобой оправдываюсь.

Джек давно хотел озвучить этот вопрос, но случай никак не представлялся, и вот, он появился:

— У тебя с головой все в порядке?

— Да, — быстро ответил Рис и также быстро добавил: — Возможно, нет. Не знаю. Не уверен.

Хастлер посмотрел на Джека, теперь на смазливом лице не было гнева или пренебрежения, и мужчине показалось, что на него глядел настоящий Рис, безо всяких сиюминутных помешательств, неудачных шуток и ненужных эмоций, и он спокойно сказал:

— Мне так проще жить, Джером. И из-за этого многие обходят меня стороной, что к лучшему, — он вымученно улыбнулся, тон голоса стал чуть теплее. — Пойдем на улицу, мы и так тут засиделись.

С трудом и руганью, они выбрались из подвала театра, Джек даже умудрился руки оцарапать о стекло.

— Умеешь ты вляпываться в полное дерьмо, Джером, — удрученно добавил Рис, осматривая ладонь Джека, который лишь морщился от боли. — Надо обработать, иначе пойдет заражение.

— Я не пойду к твоему очкарику.

Снова видеть эту недовольную рожу Джек не намерен.

— Ладно, — согласился Рис. — Значит, пойдем ко мне. У меня где-то завалялся виски, надеюсь его еще не выпили.

И Джек тоже хотел верить в то, что у парня виски еще был — хотелось промочить горло, вот уже неделю он обходился без спиртного.


	6. Время неудачных откровений

— Ты куда идешь? — спросил Джек, он заметил, что Рис повернул совсем в другую сторону — не в тот переулок, где жил хастлер в теплое время года.

— Думаешь, что я живу там на постоянной основе?

— Если сравнивать с Анкоридж, то зима здесь просто райская, — пожал плечами Джек.

На это Рис лишь смешно фыркнул, и вместе они завернули за угол.

Перед ними возвышалось очередное кирпичное здание с выбитыми окнами и заколоченными досками, стены были украшены всевозможными цветастыми граффити, но больше всего внимание Джека привлекла дверь. Толстая, стальная, с пятнами крови на поверхности. Рис медленно подошел к ней и, благодаря ряду довольно сложных манипуляций, открыл её.

— Проходи.

— Почему ты здесь не ночуешь? — спросил Джек и осторожно вошел в здание, стараясь смотреть под ноги.

— Пройдешь чуть дальше, сразу поймешь, — усмехнулся Рис и зашел внутрь, закрывая наглухо дверь. — Окна немного пропускают свет, но оставлять дверь открытой чревато. Могут набежать другие.

Джек молча с ним согласился, но как только сделал несколько шагов по прямой, то его чуть не вырвало — нос уловил ужасный запах.  
Пахло кровью, смертью и чем-то отвратительно сладким, похожим на прогнившее мясо. На обоях были кровавые следы и надписи о грядущем конце света, неподалеку располагались сломанный напополам диван и разрушенный в труху обеденный стол, слева от этого мерзкого зрелища находилась деревянная лестница.

— Весной и летом здесь невозможно спать, зимой и осенью чуть легче.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил Джек, он с трудом удержал позыв выблевать содержимое желудка на грязный деревянный пол.

— Три года назад здесь убили семью, а потом банда Сэма начала использовать это место в качестве пыточной. Я сплю на втором этаже, пойдем туда, и старайся не шуметь, — будничным тоном сказал Рис, направляясь к лестнице.

Пытаясь унять рвотные позывы, Джек последовал за ним. Ступеньки скрипели при каждом шаге, это, казалось, было слышно даже на улице.

— Ты не можешь тише? — шикнул на него Рис, добравшись до последней ступени.

— Я стараюсь! — и, словно в подтверждении своих слов, Джек споткнулся. Теперь к болезненным ощущением помимо саднившей спины присоединилось все тело.

— Господи, дай мне сил, — Рис закрыл лицо рукой и, спустившись по лестнице, осторожно помог Джеку подняться. — Ты хуже Фионы!

— Вот не надо меня сравнивать с мелочью пузатой, — но помощь парня Джек принял и спокойно дошел с ним до второго этажа. Вид стен здесь был чуть получше: было меньше крови и всевозможных надписей, и запах был не таким уж насыщенным, как на первом этаже. Но дышать полной грудью все еще не стоило.

Рис улыбнулся и повел Джека в самую крайнюю комнату.

— Но ты так на них похож, — сравнил его с детьми Рис.

На эти слова Джек лишь тихо фыркнул и больше ничего не говорил, пока они не дошли до дальней комнаты. Больше всего он удивился тому, что дверь не была ничем заперта, замок был вырван с корнем. Рис просто толкнул, и она с еле слышным скрипом открылась.

— Проходи, — Рис пропустил вперед.

Ну, комната, находившаяся в беднейшем районе, была относительно чистой в сравнении с гостиной на первом этаже, кое-где валялись пивные бутылки, темный ковер покрылся сигаретным пеплом и был завален окурками, и в довершении всего посреди комнаты лежал просто огромных размеров матрас, накрытый мягким пледом.

— Воу, — остановился Джек, с интересом осматривая комнату. — Это что? Это, — хотел было уже сказать «я», указывая на стену, украшенную уже выцветшими плакатами с генеральным директором «Гипериона», но вовремя спохватился и удивленно спросил: — Красавчик Джек?

Джек даже видел лимитированную литографию с самим собой на золотом фоне, уверенно смотрящим в будущее. Так, погодите-ка…

Он подумать не мог, что хастлер собирал плакаты и, матерь божья, даже фотографии модных журналов с ним. Джек напоролся на самого преданного фаната, хотя тот утверждал, что ненавидел Красавчика и «Гиперион» всем своим падшим сердцем.

— Никак не могу их выкинуть, — пожал плечами Рис, садясь на жесткий матрас и с нежностью разглядывая фотографии. — Несмотря на то, что Красавчик Джек и его компания уволили нас с Воном, им я восхищаюсь. Поднять компанию до небывалых высот, чтобы она лидировала на мировом рынке на протяжении десяти лет — не каждый сможет.

В его голосе было нечто большее, чем просто восхищение и уважение, а в карих глазах появилась настоящая, искренняя эмоция, похожая, на радость.

«Ох, кексик, если бы ты знал, кто стоит сейчас перед тобой», — подумал Джек, но не стал развивать тему про себя любимого. Не хотелось думать, что было бы, если бы Рис узнал, кому помогал на протяжении двух с половиной дней. Помогал тому, у кого страшный шрам на лице и ободранные руки, который в грязной одежде и в неудобной обуви, постоянно сквернословит и не хочет окунаться в жизнь сумасшедшего гетто, довольствуясь жалкими потребностями. Почему-то казалось неправильным, и никак не поддавалось объяснению.  
Проще не думать о будущем, а сосредоточиться на настоящем, да и ладони заныли, напоминая о том, что он порезался о грязные осколки стекла, и вязкая кровь начала капать на ковер.

— Ах, да, сейчас поищу спиртное, — опомнился хастлер и начал искать под матрасом.

Пока он копошился в своих вещах, Джек осматривал стену с самим собой, стараясь не привлекать внимание Риса. Джек помнил все свои фотосессии начиная с две тысячи десятого года. Вот плакат, когда он только вступил на должность генерального директора — излучающий энергию и магнетизм во взгляде, другой — надменный и горделивый — спустя три года. Но больше всего его внимание привлек самый свежий плакат — он снялся для модного журнала этой весной: все еще уверенный в том, что мир принадлежал только ему. Это означало, что Рис врал насчет ненависти к гендиру «Гипериона» и вряд ли собирался выкидывать эту бессмысленную макулатуру в ближайшем будущем.

— Этот, — Джек указал на последний плакат, — появился только в прошлом месяце. Ты мне врешь, пирожок?

— С чего бы? — Рис все еще искал спиртное и не обращал внимание на Джека.

— С того, что ты должен их выкинуть, — гаденько улыбнулся Джек, уверенный в своих догадках.

— Есть, нашел, — вытащив из-под трубы почти полную бутылку виски, воскликнул Рис и, посмотрев на Джека, серьезно добавил: — Я правда должен выкинуть плакаты, потому что Сэм ревнует меня к ним. Очень странно, конечно, испытывать ревность к тому, с кем я никогда не встречусь… — пробормотал он, и через несколько секунд на Риса снизошло озарение, и он, улыбнувшись, спросил: — Ты тоже его фанат?

«Нет, пирожочек, я нечто большее», — хотел сказать Джек, но промолчал и лишь покачал головой.

— Тогда тебе какое дело до плакатов? — возмутился Рис, но его взгляд упал на руки Джека, и от вида жутких порезов все его недовольство ушло. — Садись, будем раны обрабатывать.

Присев, Джек выставил руки перед Рисом, и тот, кивнув, уже хотел было открыть бутылку, но остановился.

— Черт, забыл. Нужны бинты, Джером, или тряпка какая-нибудь. Толку не будет, если я просто вылью на твои руки Джеймисон, — словно само собой разумеющееся сказал Рис и, встав с матраса, начал искать по комнате что-то хотя бы отдаленно похожее на чистые тряпки.

Спустя несколько минут безуспешных поисков Рис сдался и начал снимать с себя верхнюю одежду.

— Ты чего творишь? — удивился Джек, наблюдая бесплатный стриптиз от хастлера. Не каждый день он видел такое зрелище, да и интересно же было, как выглядел парень без всей этой мешковатой одежды.

— Ну, чистых тряпок здесь нет, так что, — пробубнил парень, снимая с себя свитер вместе с толстовкой, — пожертвую своей футболкой. Все-таки по моей вине руки ободрал.

Джек не мог не согласиться и флегматично пожал плечами. Если бы Рис первым выбрался из подвала, то все могло быть по-другому: к примеру, он попрощался бы с парнем сразу же, а не сидел здесь на грязном матрасе, увлеченно наблюдая за раздевающимся хастлером.

Как только Рис снял с себя футболку, при тусклом свете с заколоченных окон, перед Джеком предстало неприятное зрелище: у парня по всему телу были фиолетовые кровоподтеки, а на левом боку красовался длинный зарубцевавшийся шрам.

Джек хотел спросить, кто его так, но промолчал — вопрос застрял в горле, там он и остался. Сейчас было не подходящее время, да вряд ли парень будет открывать душу перед ним.  
Рис, быстро порвав футболку на тонкие лоскуты и обмочив ткань виски, попросил Джека:

— Давай руки, — капли спиртного стекали с импровизированных «бинтов» на пол, и Джек невольно облизнулся. Боже, как же ему хотелось выпить, и про себя он жалел, что драгоценный виски шел попросту в никуда.

Под аккомпанемент шипения Джека вперемешку с тихими матами, Рис обработал раны и наложил своеобразную повязку.

— Все равно придется идти к Вону, — удрученно добавил хастлер, осматривая руки Джека. — Сегодня слишком поздно, завтра утром сходим к нему, хорошо?

Ну, тут просто невозможно сказать «нет», особенно когда просил полуголый парень, стоя перед ним во всей своей непритязательной красоте. Карие глаза расстроенно смотрели на Джека, и на секунду мужчине показалось, что Рис похож на одного мультяшного оленя, который был туп как пробка, но слишком храбр для своего возраста. Джек не мог вспомнить имя, хотя оно появлялось в голове каждый день, стоило ему заметить хастлера в столовой. Спустя несколько секунд на его плечо лег темный металл. Холод бионической руки отрезвил Джека, и он молча кивнул.

— Тем более еще осталось полбутылки, — повеселев и плюхнувшись на матрас, Рис весело добавил. — Будешь?

— Глупые вопросы задаешь, кексик.

Ладони болели, но Джек смог пересилить жжение, и взял из чужих рук бутылку Джеймисона, сделал глоток и чуть расслабился: тепло мягко расходилось по телу, не собираясь останавливаться.

— Откуда шрам? — спросил Рис, забирая у Джека бутылку.

— Чего?

— Перевернутая «V», — хастлер показал бионической рукой на шрам, поморщился, сделав глоток и передал бутылку Джеку. — Можешь не отвечать, думаю для тебя он… — Рис сделал паузу, чуть тише добавив: — больная тема.

Твою ж душу… Джек о нем благополучно забыл, поддельный шрам перестал чесаться, когда он лежал в мусорном контейнере, погребенный помоями, и на данный момент никаким боком себя не проявлял.

— Встрял в потасовку на литейном заводе, — спокойно соврал Джек и сделал еще один глоток. Боже, как не хватало ему алкоголя за эти дни. — Но потом я им отомстил.

Он зловеще улыбнулся, да так, что Рис вздрогнул от его оскала, но затем парень быстро отобрал у него виски и сделал несколько глотков.

— Наверное, хочешь задать мне еще один вопрос, пока Джеймисон не кончился? — он отдал Джеку бутылку и, глупо улыбнувшись, добавил. — Черт, я опьянел.

— По тебе не видно.

— Правда?

Рис посмотрел Джеку в глаза, и господи, их лица были в слишком опасной близости. Их колени соприкасались, еще чуть-чуть, и граница каких-то хрупких отношений могла исчезнуть, и осталось бы только неловкое смущение со странной, порочной вседозволенностью. Еще полных трех дней не прошло, чтобы связывать себя случайными связями, и Джек сделал несколько глотков, стараясь не думать об этом. Боль в руках постепенно уходила, вместо нее пришло неуместное возбуждение. Пустой желудок дал о себе знать: он тоже опьянел. И пришла неожиданная мысль, словно вспышка, как чертов атомный взрыв: хотелось поцеловать хастлера. Слишком быстро, слишком рано, но Джеку на тот момент было плевать.

Он не знал, что на него нашло, почему в его гениальную голову пришла такая ненужная мысль. Факт того, что парень был его преданным фанатом безусловно радовал Джека, но одновременно и огорчал. Ведь парень не знал его настоящего, как и Джек не знал, кто Рис на самом деле: сумасшедший с очевидным уклоном на биполярное расстройство, сейчас очень модное заболевание в определенных кругах, или просто хороший актер, играющий свою роль до конца. И мысль о том, что Рис так и не узнает, кто скрывался за деревенщиной Джеромом, на секунду, на маленькую секунду привела в замешательство мужчину.

Но нужно было расспросить Риса, задать один важный для него и для компании вопрос.

— Что случилось с рукой? — пытаясь бороться со странными желаниями, спросил Джек.

Блять, не тот он хотел задать вопрос, другой, но с языка слетел именно этот.

Но в итоге все вышло прекрасно: он перестал испытывать возбуждение к хастлеру. Рис избавил его от соблазнительных прикосновений, сел прямо, как натянутая струна, и теперь внимательно смотрел на протез, медленно сжимая и разжимая металлические пальцы.

— Неудачный эксперимент, Джером, — Рис повернулся к Джеку, и на его губах появилась грустная улыбка. — В отличие от Вона я действительно налажал в одном деле, и мою жопу было за что уволить, но выкинули меня совсем по другой причине, — и, поняв, что он сказал, Рис быстро сменил тему и, отвернувшись, добавил. — Боже, я замерз.

Он встал с матраса и начал одеваться, проговорив:

— Допивай. Я больше не буду.

— Как хочешь, тыковка, — подняв бутылку в честь Риса, ответил Джек.

Вопросов к парню стало еще больше, чем ответов. Хотелось узнать о нем все, вплоть до нелепой влюбленности в гендира.


	7. Ты ему нравишься

— Это «Д», — медленно объяснил Рис, показывая на картинку в истрепанном учебнике, сидя на старом диване, в окружении Фионы и Саши. — Девочка.

Спустя долгую, выматывающую неделю, Джек мог вынести себе вердикт: он почти приспособился к жизни в трущобах. Занять очередь в столовой, не ходить по переулкам ночью, стараться не впутываться в бесполезные дела и не провоцировать некоторых индивидов. Он все-таки послушался Риса, не стал ходить в ту ночлежку, хотя и думал о ней постоянно, особенно ночью, когда ложился спать на той злополучной площадке. А вчера Джек даже нашел что-то наподобие заточки, но ни разу ей не воспользовался. Все-таки он жил в гетто, нужно быть готовым ко всему.

И сейчас он стоял в проеме двери, смотрел на то, как Рис учил девочек алфавиту. Больше информации от него Джек не смог выведать, тот лишь отмахивался и говорил: «На трезвую голову я свою жизнь рассказывать не намерен».

— Руки еще болят? — непонятно в какой момент подошел очкарик.

— Терпимо, — наспех наложенные повязки из футболки Риса сменились бинтами от Вона. — Спасибо.

— О, я уж подумал, что Джером благодарить не умеет, — он усмехнулся и продолжил: — Не за что, ты спас Сашу, так что в какой-то степени я тебе должен.

В ответ Джек кивнул, продолжив смотреть на Риса и девочек.

— Больше похищений не было?

— Нет, думаю, Винсент все уладил, — пожал плечами Вон. — Главное, чтобы не случилось повторения двухлетней давности.

— А Винсент это…

— Ты его не видел? — удивился Вон. — Он главарь банды, которая контролирует здесь несколько кварталов, включая этот дом. И Винсент не такой добрый, как Сэм…

Джек повернулся к очкарику, наивно полагая, что тот продолжит свой монолог, но вместо этого он сказал:

— Не смотри ты так на него, а то скоро в нем дыру прожжешь, — хмыкнул Вон.

Джек вздрогнул и повернулся к очкарику. Твою мать, чего он так зациклился? Что он хотел этим сказать?

— Мне нужны ответы от него, а не то, что ты подумал.

— Да, конечно, — легко согласился с ним Вон, улыбаясь. — Так все говорят, кто попался под чары Риса, даже Сэм так отнекивался. И я искренне надеюсь, что Рис не поведется на тебя.

— Эй! — Джек несильно ударил в плечо Вона. Конечно не поведется, у «Джерома» не было ни цента в кармане!

Нет, Джека просто интересовал сам Рис, безо всяких низменных вещей. Хотя, тот момент на втором этаже, когда Рис поделился с ним виски, словно темное пятно нависло в воспоминании, доказывая, что слова Вона имели какой-то смысл и возможно в них была правда. Нет, быть такого не могло. Джек с легкостью мог объяснить то состояние: сказывался алкоголь на пустой желудок, не более.

В будущем, когда он выиграет пари, показания хастлера и очкарика могли помочь ему, чтобы уволить Васкеса или, что еще лучше, посадить Купюроголового в тюрьму. Что-то было нечисто при увольнении Вона и Риса, а учитывая уход крупной суммы из компании…

— Вы можете в другом месте препираться? — Рис недовольно посмотрел на них. — Девочки постоянно отвлекаются из-за вас.

Вон уже хотел сказать, что вина лежала целиком на Джероме, но его перебила Фиона, отвлекаясь от чтения скучного алфавита:

— Рис… — протянула она и посмотрела на парня с любопытством. — Когда я вырасту, то стану твоей женой!

— И я! — улыбнулась Саша, сверкая двумя зубками по бокам рта.

— Чего? — опешил Рис, и когда до него дошел смысл слов девочек, засмеялся. — Я слишком старый для вас, юные леди! Да и Саша, — он повернулся к маленькой девочке. — У тебя ведь Август есть.

На его ответ Саша фыркнула и сказала:

— Август дурак, а ты хороший!

— Но ты не такой старый, как он, — Фиона уверенно показала пальцем на Джека, заставляя взрослых в комнате засмеяться, а потом громко прошептала на ухо Рису. — И я думаю, ты ему нравишься.

Как только Фиона сказала о том, чего Джек вряд ли испытывал к хастлеру, кроме странного любопытства, на несколько секунд повисла неуютная тишина. Где-то внизу, очкарик тихо посмеивался.

Рис медленно повернулся и посмотрел на него где-то с секунду, а потом спросил:

— Ты так считаешь, милая? — на его губах появилась улыбка.

Заинтересованный взгляд Риса обжигал не хуже, чем медицинский спирт на ободранные руки, и Джек мог бы выстоять эту битву, но очкарик решил выразить свое «важное мнение».

— Дети врать не будут, бро, — усугубил и без того неловкую ситуацию Вон, наконец отсмеявшись. — Ладно, я пошел, скоро Феликс придет. Девочки на вас.

И на такой довольно «веселой» ноте, очкарик ушел, оставляя Джека с внимательными девочками и одним парнем, который слишком загадочен для простого хастлера и обычного клерка в его компании.

— Мне больше Сэм нравится, он подарил мне автомат! — прощебетала Саша.

— Эй, я тебя спас, — скрестил руки на груди Джек. — И никакой благодарности?

Надо все свести в шутку, иначе хастлер мог подумать не то, да и слава богам, Джек разучился краснеть в неловких ситуациях. Тот случай в туалете был исключением, и касался в первую очередь собственной жизни.

Подумать только: девочки решили, что он что-то испытывал к Рису. Да хера с два: Джек тусовался с ним только потому, что тот мог защитить его от Сэма и других банд. Хотя, тощее тельце и смазливая внешность вряд ли кого могли спасти в назревающей драке, но находиться с хастлером было приятно.

Приятно в том смысле, что Рис не раздражал его до белой горячки, как везде сующий свой нос очкарик. Да и белые должны держаться вместе, особенно в таких районах как этот.

— Вонючкам я «спасибо» не говорю, — отчеканила Саша, за что получила тычок от старшей сестры и неодобрительный взгляд от Риса.

— Саша, нельзя так говорить, — снисходительно сказал парень. — Ты ведь у меня леди?

— Нет, я хочу быть как мама Августа!

На ее слова Рис тяжело вздохнул и неодобрительно покачал головой, но ничего не сказал.

— Это случайно, не…

— Вэллори, одна из лейтенантов Винсента, — объяснил Джеку Рис. — Они живут на третьем этаже, Август сейчас в больнице.

О, теперь Джек знал имя той сумасшедшей, с наслаждением зарезавшая одного бездомного в переулке пару дней назад, за то, что тот на нее «косо» посмотрел. Теперь нужно быть намного осторожней в квартале черных, где сейчас он находился, вряд ли очарование Риса распространялось на нее.

— Да, ты ему нравишься, Рис, — хихикнула Фиона. — Он все еще смотрит на тебя.

— Боже, девочка, я задумался, — усмехнулся Джек, но все-таки направил взгляд на ободранные стены и неказистый комод.

И если честно, то Джек считал минуты, когда придет Феликс. Оставаться с ними было невыносимо для нервной системы, и где-то на уровне подсознания он радовался, что девочки еще маленькие, были бы на лет пять-десять постарше, то проблемы с ними росли бы как снежный ком. Джек не понимал, почему Рис с ними мучался. За те деньги, что он промышлял проституцией, он мог бы спокойно арендовать номер в каком-нибудь мотеле и не беспокоиться о том, что могло случиться завтра. Но нет, он как какой-нибудь святоша из «Красного Креста», помогал детям, и Феликсу, который уходил вечером и приходил на рассвете. Рис как-то рассказывал Джеку, что Феликс — отец двух непохожих друг на друга девочек (честно сказать, они и на него не были похожи), одаренный механик и вор, очень мутный тип, возможно медвежатник, сбежавший из бедной страны.

— Я тебе не верю, — она смешно нахмурила брови и продолжила. — Ты что-то спрашивал про Риса у Вона.

Черт, у старшей сестры отличный слух, а Саша, или как ее там, вообще не реагировала на перепалку, зато внимательно изучала книгу в руках Риса. Видимо, алфавит ей был важнее, чем терки за хастлера.

Рис посмотрел на Фиону, потом на Джека и четко сказал:

— Если хочешь что-то узнать, то лучше обращаться к первоисточнику, а не к главному сплетнику в гетто, хорошо?

Джек хотел сказать, что и не собирался ничего спрашивать у Вона, ведь очкарик не доверял ему, да и не имел спиртного, чтобы споить хастлера: на данный момент все доступные пути, чтобы узнать о Рисе правду, были закрыты. Плюс его планы нарушили девочки, отчего-то решив, что парень нравился ему.

Негромкий хлопок двери и направляющиеся в их комнату тяжелые шаги оповестили о том, что пришел Феликс с огромным чемоданом в руках. Старик выглядел измученным, но при виде девочек он заметно просветлел, и на его губах появилась усталая улыбка.

— Папа!

Девочки тут же побежали к нему, благополучно забыв об алфавите и Рисе.

— Привет малышки, — Феликс осторожно опустил чемодан и крепко обнял дочерей. — Скучали?

— Конечно! — в унисон заголосили сестры и после объятий, взявшись за руки, вышли из комнаты.

— Ну, на сегодня все. Боже, как ноги затекли, — Рис с трудом встал с дивана и прихрамывая, вероломно оперся на плечо Джека. — У меня к тебе очень выгодное предложение.

— Надеюсь, не руки и сердца?

На его вопрос Рис усмехнулся и спокойно продолжил:

— Как думаешь, полторы недели знакомства хватит для того, чтобы встать на колено и уговорить тебя поспать на моем матрасе? — наконец-то Рис отлепился от него и начал разрабатывать ногу. — Присмотришь за моим местом?

Как некстати вспомнился давний разговор с Рисом и Джек его процитировал:

— Кто-то говорил мне, что «не хочет видеть смерть еще одного белого в моем доме». Не знал, что ты кровожаден.

На его слова Рис засмеялся и поспешил добавить:

— Сэм уехал в Сан-Хосе и вернется только завтра вечером, а я хочу ночью поработать. Без его присутствия тебя не тронут.

Что лучше: спать в опасной близости от массивной двери которая могла в секунду смести тебя в мусорный контейнер, или спать на матрасе, то есть хоть какое-то удобство?

— Я быстро привыкаю к роскоши, пирожочек, — наблюдая за тем, как Рис в буквальном смысле менялся в лице от веселого-спокойного до сомнительного-неуверенного, Джек быстро добавил: — Но ради тебя, так уж и быть, посторожу твой «дом».

— Прекрасно. Все-таки ты можешь быть милым, когда нужно, — Рис нежно похлопал Джека по плечу и вышел из дома, оставляя мужчину одного стоять в дверях.

Ха-ха, хотелось смеяться. Черт, его с тринадцати лет «милым» не называли, а слышать от хастлера комплимент было непривычно. Где-то в глубине души Джек надеялся, что эта ночь пройдет спокойно, как и остальные за эту неделю.

_Глубокой ночью._

Джек почти улегся на матрасе, нашел идеальную позицию, чтобы тело не болело наутро и не пришлось вытирать с импровизированной простыни в виде тонкого пледа слюни. Признаться, матрас был вполне себе комфортным, безо всяких выпирающих пружин или прожженных дыр от сигарет. Джек закрыл глаза и приготовился ко сну, но ему помешали.

— Прости, Джером, — Рис безвольной тушкой упал на Джека, тяжело дыша и что-то просипел ему в шею. — Я обдолбан.

— Чего?

— Встретился с друзьями Сэма и, — Рис засмеялся и наконец поднял голову. — Мы немного развлеклись. Трое на одного. — Он опять уткнулся в шею Джека и прошептал. — Блять, меня Сэм убьет. Или их, но в любом случае, всем будет хуево.

«Черт, он и правда под кайфом», — подумал Джек и осторожно переложил несопротивляющегося Риса на свободную половину матраса. Самому пришлось пристраиваться поближе к кирпичной стене дома, да и еще надоедливое мерцание фонарного столба в нескольких метрах от закутка мешало сосредоточиться на парне.

— Хотя не знаю, Сэм любит делиться всем с друзьями. Боже, как все сложно, — Рис покачал головой и закрыл лицо руками, а потом еле слышно вздохнул, его грудь вздымалась в такт частому дыханию. — Я в полном дерьме.

— Ты чем обдолбался? — Джек как можно незаметней отодвинулся от Риса, стараясь не терять того из виду, но все еще поддерживая рукой парня. Тот мог упасть с матраса и познакомиться с грязным асфальтом. Почему-то казалось правильным помочь Рису, хотя тот на данный момент выглядел бесформенной амебой, растекающейся на матрасе.

— Не знаю, но я не кололся. Метом наверное, или коксом, а может быть все вместе. Качество конечно хреновое, но блять, — Рис тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Джеку. — Главное, что не герыч, иначе я не переживу второй приход.

Идеально просто, Рис еще и наркоман в придачу, и теперь дело против Васкеса могло уйти в трубу, не начав барахтаться в раковине. Никто не станет прислушиваться к словам наркомана, но одного очкарика не хватит в качестве свидетеля, нужен второй.

— О, не смотри на меня так, первый передоз случился, когда мне исполнилось четырнадцать. И потом я успешно излечился от героина.

— А что сейчас?

Рис с пренебрежением ответил:

— Они заставили, — он фыркнул и лег на спину, вглядываясь в ночное небо Лос-Анджелеса, на котором не было ни единой звезды. — Все произошло быстро, сперва опоили, а потом… — Рис нервно засмеялся. В его смехе звучали нотки истерики, еще немного и он был бы на грани между сумасшествием и нормальностью. — Я должен был умереть три года назад, а не проживать эту гребаную беспросветную жизнь.

Господи, лучше бы Джек не слышал последнее предложение или спал беспокойным сном на той самой площадке. Находиться в опасной близости с обдолбанным хастлером, мечтающем о суициде, было сродни бомбе со случайным таймером: не знаешь, что произойдет в следующую секунду, минуту, а может через целый час, ведь неизвестно сколько времени засечет террорист. Но почему-то Джек подсознательно верил, что должен расспросить Риса сейчас, когда он несет всякую ахинею, и, возможно, пирожочек будет честен перед ним. Или, в крайнем случае, парень успокоится и просто уснет под бубнеж Джека.

— Что случилось три года назад?

Рис перестал смеяться, но все еще смотрел на ночное небо, и затем сказал.

— Ты задаешь глупые вопросы, Джером, — он вымученно улыбнулся, но все-таки ответил, хоть в голосе остались нотки истерии. — Увольнение, изнасилование вместе с избиением, больница, и наконец, моя последняя и самая любимая станция — проституция. — Последнее слово он с ненавистью выплюнул, но, сделав глубокий вдох и такой же выдох, спросил: — Что еще хочешь узнать? Я пьяный и накачан наркотиками, утром я ничего не вспомню, можешь спрашивать. — Он выдержал короткую паузу и четко добавил. — Если не будешь напоминать, конечно.

Такая открытость обескуражила Джека, и грех было не воспользоваться возможностью, когда она сама к нему в руки шла, точнее лежала в нескольких дюймах от него.

— Сколько ты стоишь?

Да блять что на него нашло? Джек не этот вопрос хотел задать, а совершенно другой, но когда он смотрел на Риса, все отходило на второй план и приходило совершенно несуразное в отношении него, несмотря на то, что Джек был настроен решительно по поводу «Гипериона» и Васкеса. Ему тут еще три недели мучиться, и не факт, что за остальные дни до конца пари, он смог бы разговорить Риса.

— Ты серьезно? — удивился Рис, повернувшись к нему. Теперь парень был слишком близко к Джеку, да так, что можно почувствовать его мятное дыхание. Видимо, перед тем как упасть на Джека, Рис использовал жвачку. — И это все что тебя интересует?

Джек покачал головой и хотел было возразить, но Рис не дал ему сказать и продолжил разговор:

— Отсос двадцатка, сотня час. — Хастлер пошло улыбнулся и чуть приподнявшись, нежно прошептал на ухо Джеку. — Но для тебя я сделаю скидку.

— За что скидка?

— Я уже три месяца не трахался с белыми, — он блаженно улыбнулся и направил взгляд на Джека, его органическая рука мягко легла на пах мужчины, отчего тот нервно сглотнул. — Забыл, как они выглядят, и мой не в счет. Знаешь, у черных хер почти до двенадцати дюймов доходит, у латиносов чуть меньше, но у большинства они толстые и необрезанные. Приятно в жопу, но сосать, — Рис отрицательно покачал головой. — Мне нравятся обрезанные, как у евреев и мусульман. Ты еврей, Джером?

Блять, он не обязан отвечать на этот вопрос! Джек должен прекратить поползновения на свое тело, но Рис нежно поглаживал через ткань его член и теперь в этом гребаном закутке стало трудно дышать, а оттолкнуть хастлера и в мыслях даже не было. Хотелось притянуть его к себе и жестко выебать, чтобы тот перестал мучить Джека — он не трахался почти месяц.

— У меня был фимоз* в детстве.

Рис медленно расстегнул ширинку на брюках, и Джек втянул в легкие горячий спертый воздух трущоб, стараясь не поперхнуться от вязкого наслаждения. Черт, слишком горячо.

— Обрезанный, — заключил Рис, сладко улыбаясь. — Мой тоже, потому что у меня отец еврей.

— Тогда, — Джек выдохнул, когда хастлер несильно сжал его член, — почему ты такой смазливый?

Несколько евреев, с которыми сотрудничал Джек, были непривлекательны и постоянно хотели урвать с него огромный чек в несколько нулей. Он знал, что нельзя ставить крест на всю нацию, но именно такие люди ему встречались по работе. Но Рис, он был слишком красив для еврея, хотя его отношение к деньгам Джеку было неизвестно.

— В мать пошел, она у меня американка с французскими корнями.

Рис убрал руку с брюк, Джек уже хотел возмутиться по этому поводу, но не смог. Хастлер оседлал его и с силой сжал бедра своими ногами, осторожно пристраиваясь задницей к паху Джека и наклонившись к нему, прошептал:

— Отсос или час?

Эрекция не заставила себя долго ждать и Рис почувствовав ее, издал смешок, а потом слегка качнулся, приводя Джека в возбуждение.

— Блять… Риззи.

Он хотел прижать к себе хастлера и не отпускать, но Рис больно ударил его по пальцам, и Джек сразу оставил эту затею.

— Я еще не покатался на тебе, Джером, — мягко сказал он, и сделал еще одно тягучее движение, от которого Джек почти перестал дышать.

На секунду показалось, что Рис в здравом уме и не накачан наркотой, особенно как говорил и двигался на Джеке; размеренно, почти медленно, совсем не похоже на действия под метом или кокаином. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Какой процент… — Джек прикусил губу чуть ли не до крови, когда Рис в очередной раз качнулся на нем, — скидки?

— Могу снизить половину, — значит десятка за минет и полсотни за час. Довольно приемлемая цена, но есть проблема — у Джека не было денег.

Джек все-таки притянул Риса к себе, странно, но хастлер даже не сопротивлялся, карие глаза встретились с разноцветными.

— А есть тест-драйв?

Чужие губы так близко, что можно учуять мятное дыхание и увидеть очертания улыбки. Хотелось поцеловать парня, но Рис как будто почувствовал неладное, приподнялся, и теперь его спина была прямая, как натянутая струна.

Джек почти приноровился к весу чужого тела, но Рис отодвинулся, усевшись на бедрах. Хастлер вытащил член Джека из боксеров, мягко поглаживая от основания до головки, мысль о том, что Рис трезвый, отошла на последний план.

— Ха-ха, а ты смешной, — Рис наклонился и нежно поцеловал Джека в шею, прошептал на ухо невесомое. — Только если подрочить.

Он чуть сильнее сжал член, проведя большим пальцем по стволу, отчего Джек тихо застонал.

— И только потому, что он у тебя красивый, прям как я люблю, — голос Риса сочился предвкушением и вседозволенностью.

Черт, а он хорош, даже слишком. Джек не мог думать, он вообще забыл о том, что должен был спросить у Риса про «Гиперион». Боже, до чего он низко пал.

Все вопросы канули в небытие, когда Рис несколькими ритмичными движениями небрежно прошелся по всей длине члена, и Джек от нахлынувшего экстаза кончил тому в руку.

— А ты быстрый, — хмыкнул Рис и слез с него, а потом бионической рукой вытащил из кармана джинсов пачку влажных салфеток и передал Джеку. — Протри там у себя.

— У меня секса несколько недель не было! — Джек не понимал почему оправдывался перед ним. Это же хастлер, ему плевать на клиента, кроме его денег. — И вообще…

Остальные слова застряли в горле, когда Джек увидел, что Рис облизывал руку, запачканной теплой спермой. Его спермой.

— Ты приятный на вкус, — подметил Рис и демонстративно медленно провел языком по большому пальцу, а затем с нескрываемым наслаждением перешел на остальные. — Понравился тест-драйв?

Черт…

Джек должен был выебать Риса. До окончания пари или после, неважно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фимоз* – состояние, при котором обнажение головки полового члена болезненно или невозможно вследствие сужения крайней плоти. На данный момент единственный и существующий способ лечения – обрезание.


	8. Под грустный плач гитарных струн или «Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов»

**Примечания автора:** Глава содержит элементы даркфика *поэтому я поставила этот жанр в шапку*, неграфичное описание изнасилования и гуро.

 

Проснуться в объятиях Риса было тем еще испытанием. Сделать глубокий вдох — затруднительно, согнуть ногу — нереально. Стоило ли говорить о том, что Джеку жуть как хотелось повернуться? 

Голова Риса покоилась на его груди, бионическая рука мягко сжимала плечо, а ноги — свои длинные ноги — он закинул на Джека, как будто считал, что он — плюшевый мишка. Очень злой, небритый и страдающий от нехватки обычных удобств мишка.

Правда, был существенный плюс в том, что Джек не спал один: ему подрочили — и бесплатно! 

Да, довольно важная новость, плавно перетекшая с ночи на раннее утро, оставляя за собой потаенные желания с нерешенными проблемами. Еще появилась злость на самого себя за неумение правильно формулировать мысли при Рисе. 

Он чертов генеральный директор «Гипериона», долбаный Красавчик Джек, который крепко держал за яйца промышленный мир на протяжении десяти лет! Надо взять себя в руки и стать самим собой. 

Но сперва нужно было разбудить Риса. 

— Эй, Риззи.

Джек слегка тронул Риса за плечо, и тот, пробурчав что-то невнятное, еще крепче прижался к нему, выдавив из Джека все остатки воздуха. Черт, а он сильный!

— Блять, Рис, — на последнем издыхании прошипел Джек.

— Ч-что? 

Рис нехотя поднял голову: сонные карие глаза столкнулись со злыми разноцветными. 

— Я не ростовая подушка, пирожочек, слезь с меня.

Сначала Рис пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, но затем тихо сказал:

— Хорошо, хорошо, только не ори.

Рис слез с него, и Джек-Джером наконец-то вдохнул вонючий, но такой желанный воздух. Все, что было ниже шеи, затекло, впиваясь иллюзорными иглами в мышцы и одаривая Джека тягучей болью. 

— Как же болит голова, — шептал Рис, растирая пальцами виски.

«Детка, у тебя еще кое-что пониже спины болеть должно», — ехидно подумал Джек, но благоразумно промолчал. Впрочем, хастлер уже ощутил на себе прелесть той ночи: стиснутые зубы от боли и дрожащие руки. 

— Что было вчера? — Рис осторожно сел на матрас, тихо матерясь.

— А ты точно хочешь знать?

Рис подозрительно уставился на него, а затем чуть ли не с издевкой сказал:

— У меня болит все тело, Джером, рука странно пахнет, и я ничего не помню с тех пор, как вышел на улицы.

Рис принюхался к пальцам левой руки и громко чихнул. Пробормотав что-то на испанском, он спросил:

— Не знаешь, с кем я провел ночь? 

Да, мысли Джека подтвердились: после такой оргии странно, что Рис был еще жив. 

Чудеса и только!

— Понятия не имею, — соврал Джек и тоже сел. Наконец-то появилась возможность разогнать кровь по затекшему телу. 

После его слов пришла тишина, прерываемая жарким ветром и катанием пустой алюминиевой банки по раскаленному асфальту. Наступило очередное утро в долбаном гетто: скандалы на улице, отвратительный запах бензина и выжженной резины, иногда разбавляемый горьким пеплом. Где-то вдалеке был слышен вой сирены службы спасения. 

Хех, у кого-то утро действительно не задалось, как и у Джека с Рисом. 

И да, о Рисе…

Джек имел неосторожность повернуться к нему и сразу пожалел. Рис что-то подозревал, судя по прищуренному взгляду, он не верил в правдивость слов Джерома. Да и кто бы стал верить мужику, с которым провел ночь в обнимку? 

Молчание между ними постепенно достигало критической точки, и Рис не выдержал. Он подал голос, полный неверия и сомнений: 

— Ты знаешь, что произошло ночью, иначе бы не спрашивал.

Рис мигом придвинулся к нему, и можно было ощутить его теплое дыхание на своей коже; Джеку от такой близости стало слегка не по себе. Возможно, действие наркотиков еще не улетучилось, и Рис был, мягко говоря, невменяемым, плевавшим на личное пространство и чьи-то чувства. Еле уловимый запах дешевого кондиционера с ароматом лаванды от толстовки Риса, не давал спокойно мыслить Джеку, как и вся неловкая ситуация в целом. 

— Рис, отъебись. 

С превеликим трудом Джек встал с матраса и начал разминать ноги, все еще стараясь не смотреть на хастлера. 

— Неужели мы с тобой… — в глазах Риса отразились страх и непонимание. — Господи, нет. Нет-нет-нет.

Он помотал головой, пытаясь сбросить придуманный морок, и потом с силой ударил кирпичную стену бионической рукой, исступлено крича. 

Звук был ужасным, Джек невольно поморщился и, прищурившись, увидел на стене неплохую вмятину с осыпающимися крошками кирпича. Теперь он не был уверен в том, что Рис не мог постоять за себя.

— Блять, блять, блять.

Рис смотрел на свою металлическую руку, медленно сжимая и разжимая пальцы, затем с угрозой обратился к Джеку:

— Ты никому об этом не скажешь. 

Видеть хастлера донельзя серьезным и решительным было в новинку для Джека, он невольно сглотнул. 

— А иначе что?

Просто хотелось узнать, не более. 

— Нас убьют, Джером, — серьезное лицо Риса быстро сменилось на истерически-паническое, он начал смеяться. Джек теперь точно был уверен в том, что у Риса не все в порядке с головой. — Боже, да еще бесплатно, я совсем рехнулся. 

Наконец, отсмеявшись, он спросил: 

— Я хоть был хорош?

— Ну, ты мне только подрочил, насчет остального сказать не могу, но… — Джек сделал вид, что задумался, а потом, зловеще улыбнувшись, добавил: — На троечку. 

Просто до дрожи в руках хотелось увидеть ошарашенное лицо хастлера, и Джеку это удалось. 

— Тогда какого хера у меня так адски болит все тело, Джером? — Рис с трудом встал с матраса и теперь смотрел на Джека сверху вниз, испепеляя взглядом. — Я уснул на тебе и, как ты говоришь, еще и подрочил. А что с остальными частями тела?

— Друзья Сэма, трое на одного, — Джек процитировал фразу Риса ночью. — Может, из-за них?

Хастлер молча обдумал слова Джека и только через несколько секунд добавил:

— Черт, они с ума сошли. — Рис покачал головой, покусывая губы. — Ты уверен?

— Ты был обдолбан и говорил всякую хуйню. Это все, что я знаю.

— Боже, если это правда, то Сэм их убьет. Они не знают, что мы… — Рис застыл, он смотрел только в одну точку. — Я говорил имена?

— Нет.

— Ха, Сэм догадается, он у меня умный. Когда приедет, то все узнает. — Рис опустил взгляд на свои руки, он сжал их в кулаки. — Я должен его остановить.

Серьезно? Остановить? Джеку не послышалось? Черт, перед ним реально какой-то святоша, а не хастлер! Интересно, а Рис по воде еще ходить не начал, за нимбом в небесной канцелярии в очереди не стоял? Воду в вино еще не превращал?

— Они тебя изнасиловали, Рис! — пытался вразумить его Джек. — Ты понимаешь, что сейчас говоришь полную хрень?

— Они — единственный источник дохода в семье, Джером. — Нет, Рис не понимал какую хуйню он нес. — Что их жены, матери, сестры, дочери, будут делать без них? Так же побираться и предлагать свое тело днем и ночью, как я? Нет, это неправильно. Моя жизнь стоит сто баксов за ночь, а их — бесценна. 

Бесценна? Да они находились в долбаном гетто, где жизнь стоила пары пуль из какого-нибудь пистолета или перочинного ножа по горлу. Здесь подростки толкали наркотики, а дилеры следили за тем, чтобы все прошло спокойно, стараясь обезопасить товар и продавца. И Рис чуть ли не с пеной у рта доказывал Джерому, что жизнь этих отбросов бесценна? Жизни каких-то необразованных шлюх, которые окончили семь классов и бросили школу, потому что залетели от какого-то Хулио или Педро? Рис не понимал, что говорил. 

— Ты идиот, — подытожил Джек, прикладывая руку к лицу. Похоже, этот жест всегда будет ассоциироваться с сумасшедшим хастлером, страдавшим от альтруизма.

— Возможно, три года назад у меня крыша поехала. — Рис грустно усмехнулся, затем он четко продолжил, в голосе не было никаких намеков на смех: — В любом случае ты и слова не скажешь о том, что было между нами. Иначе все может плохо кончиться для тебя.

— А что будет с тобой?

Та часть про «нас убьют, Джером», Джеку не понравилась, но то, как Сэм «заботился» о Рисе, — у Джека-Джерома были совершенно другие мысли на этот счет. Убить здесь могли только Джека.

— Он… 

Рис запнулся и, закусив губу чуть ли не до крови, медленно ответил: 

— Я не знаю. Наверное, тоже убьет. 

— Ясно. — Джек кивнул и прихрамывая пошел к выходу, и каждый шаг отдавался по телу тысячами игл, впивающихся в кожу. Не получилось хорошо размять ногу, при ходьбе минут пять, а может, и десять, все придет в норму. — Интересно, в столовой еще осталась еда?

— Если попросишься отмыть гору посуды, то волонтеры могут дать остатки. — Рис пожал плечами, и вышел из закутка. — Я так часто делал, когда просыпался поздним утром, а денег не было.

А это уже интересно.

_Спустя несколько часов._

Джек ненавидел себя на данный момент. Как он мог так опуститься и мыть посуду в столовой для бедных! 

Зря он послушал Риса, зря!

Джек терпеть не мог свой голод, прочно засевший в желудке. Он, чертов Красавчик Джек, докатился до такого жалкого состояния, что мыл в резиновых перчатках горы грязной посуды, которой не было конца, и она все прибывала на подносах, в тележках, в руках волонтеров. 

Ноги адски болели после нескольких часов стоячей работы, свитер за это время стал мокрым от мыльной пены, что вовсе не играло на руку Джеку: в мойке было холодно. Как же он хотел стереть этот район с лица земли и не видеть все это, всю гниль гребаного гетто. 

Ну ничего, еще немного — и Джером снова станет Красавчиком Джеком. Десять дней позади, осталось еще двадцать.

Закончив через несколько долгих часов с мытьем посуды, Джек смог наконец-то пообедать. Он вышел через задний ход, волонтеры любезно предоставили ему контейнеры с едой вместе с бумажными пакетами и пластиковыми столовыми приборами, что, конечно, было странным с их стороны, но Джек не подал виду. А то они и отобрать честно заработанное могли и отдать собакам, например.

Судя по довольно увесистому бумажному пакету, еды, что они ему дали, на несколько дней должно хватить, если Джек-Джером не будет шиковать. 

Отойдя в тенистое место и присев на ступень одного из заброшенных домов, он вытащил и открыл один контейнер. Черт, зря он не заглянул в содержимое пакета, когда волонтеры всучивали тот еще в столовой.

Джек поморщился от запаха и удрученным взглядом посмотрел на то, что ему дали.  
Еда сильно отличалась от той, что выдавали по утрам бедным. Она была подгорелой и где-то пересоленой, но делать нечего, нужно было подкрепиться, насытить желудок каким-то топливом, пусть оно и было отвратным. 

— Ты с ума сошел? — раздалось где-то из-за угла.

Джек не мог разобрать, откуда был слышен голос, он принялся оглядываться по сторонам и разглядел вдалеке знакомую фигуру с бионической рукой. 

Рис подбежал к нему, и одним движением он смел контейнер в руках Джека, а тот красиво упал на грязный асфальт. 

— Какого хрена ты ешь это? — Рис с ужасом в глазах показал пальцем на контейнер с подгорелой едой.

Джек не знал, что делать. Придушить к херам хастлера, который лишил его еды, или размолотить эту смазливую мордашку по кирпичной стенке, вбивая несколько раз по одному и тому же месту, чтобы остался кровавый след. 

Хотелось оба варианта и одновременно. Джек несколько часов корпел над горой грязной посуды, чтобы потом кто-то выкинул его еду на асфальт? 

Джек никому такое не прощал. 

— Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной?! — заорал на всю улицу Джек, вставая со ступенек. 

— Это я тебя спрашиваю, дебил чертов! — не унимался Рис. — Совсем охуел жрать это?

— Они мне такое дали, что я должен был делать?

Рис на его слова только шумно вздохнул и спокойно продолжил, но нотки истерии прослеживались:

— Сколько ты съел?

Вопрос Риса сбил с толку Джека.

— Чего?

— Сколько. Ты. Съел? — повторил по словам Рис.

— Не знаю, меньше половины точно!

— До дна, значит, не добрался? — на лице Риса появилась еле заметная улыбка. 

— Нет, ты мне помешал! 

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Рис, потирая что-то на шее. — Давай забудем об этой еде, хорошо? Я тебя бургером накормлю. 

Рис уже отвернулся от него и бодрым шагом пошел вглубь домов.

Такая щедрость на пару секунд ввела Джека в замешательство. А не мог хастлер раньше предложить, к примеру, несколько часов назад, когда Джек-Джером корпел над посудой?

— Не, скажи-ка мне, что было на дне, Риззи! — Джек грубо развернул Риса к себе. — Какого хрена ты выбросил еду?

Только сейчас Джек заметил, что на шее у Риса был какой-то пластырь, и парень к нему постоянно притрагивался. Утром, а точнее, днем, Джек не особо зацикливался на внешности хастлера, но сейчас эта странная деталь выбивалась из общей картины: что эти ублюдки делали с ним той ночью? Он хотел спросить про пластырь, но решил, что это не его дело. Да и Джек ставил иллюзорных сто баксов на то, что Рис бы ему не ответил про него.

— Ты точно хочешь знать? 

— Да!

— Тебе могли подложить на дно контейнера мертвую крысу, Джером. — Рис скрестил руки на груди. — Или плесень.

— С чего ты взял? — подавив рвотный позыв, спросил Джек.

— Мне такое подсунули год назад, — по лицу Риса было видно, что вспоминать тот период ему было неприятно, он опять прикоснулся к пластырю, шипя от боли. — Запах плесени мучил меня на протяжении нескольких месяцев. 

Джеку до жути хотелось наорать на Риса за то, что отправил его туда работать, но не смог: хастлер нежно положил руку на плечо и чуть тише сказал:

— Прости, что предложил такой херовый вариант, за это я тебя накормлю бургером, идет? 

О, его чары альтруизма теперь работали и на Джека.

— С чего такая доброта ко мне, Риззи?

— Считай, что я виноват и глубоко сожалею об этом, хорошо? — Рис жалостливо посмотрел на Джека. — Я не хочу думать о том, что отправил тебя травиться туда. 

— Но утром там нормальная еда!

— Да, нормальная, — согласился с ним Рис. — Потому что готовят для многих. А все остатки смешивают и отправляют на дальнюю полку, они превращаются в несъедобную хрень, и эта хрень ждет, когда заблудшая душа вроде тебя, — Рис улыбаясь, показал пальцем на Джека, — придет, все отмоет, заберет ее и…

От его бесполезного монолога у Джека черные точки в глазах показались, и он прервал его:

— Да, я все понял, пошли кормить меня!

— Хорошо, Джером, идем.

***

— Ты слишком быстро ешь, Джером, — подметил Рис, надкусывая бургер. — Нужно наслаждаться едой.

Блять, да он нарочно или как? Джек почти ничего не ел за день, который плавно перетек в вечер, а этот ебаный альтруистический хрен еще и советы раздавал по поводу «как правильно есть идиотский бургер»?

Они обедали или, правильней сказать, ужинали возле закутка Риса. Хастлер купил четыре бургера и два из них отдал Джерому. 

— Ну прости, тыковка, что я такой варвар по отношению к еде, — откусил большой кусок от бургера Джек. 

На его слова Рис засмеялся и теперь смотрел на Джека печальным взглядом, словно Джером сказал ему, что жить осталось меньше пяти дней или Апокалипсис оказался реальностью и они умрут через пару часов. В этом взгляде было что-то, чего Джек не мог понять. Тоска какая-то или несбывшиеся желания, хрен его разбери. Джером не был психологом, а Джеку на такую вещь в данный момент было, мягко говоря, насрать.

— Не могу свыкнуться с мыслью, что, если бы был конкурс двойников Красавчика Джека, ты мог получить первое место. 

«Детка, я взял бы Гран-При», — подумал Джек и продолжил есть бургер, тщательно пережевывая еду. Спустя пару секунд Джек хотел колко ответить на слова Риса, но не успел.

— О, вот ты где, Риззи! — раздался незнакомый голос за поворотом. 

Рис с Джеком тут же повернулись к источнику голоса, и — нет, невозможно.

Сюда шел тот самый латинос Сэм — тот, кто чуть не убил Джека больше недели назад, и по совместительству сутенер Риса (или парень?), а с ним еще двое дружков. И в руках у латиноса была та самая бита по имени Пенни, черт бы ее забрал. 

— Т-ты приехал, Сэм, — натянуто улыбаясь, протянул Рис, когда латиносу оставалось сделать еще несколько шагов до них.

— Да, Риззи, все так, — кивнул Сэм и с долей презрения посмотрел на Джека. — Это че за хер?

Теперь Джек мог хорошо разглядеть того, кто избил его и оставил разутым ночью в гетто. Черт, а он выше Риса, хотя хастлер и так был высоким. Все тело у латиноса было испещрено татуировками, даже на лице надписи на испанском, а сам он бритый. Неприятный тип, одним словом. Джек мог поклясться, что этот Сэм входил в одну известную банду в Мексике, чье влияние простиралось далеко за границами его родины и нашло прибежище здесь, в долбаном гетто Лос-Анджелеса. И его дружки тоже недалеко от него ушли — все в татуировках, и, похоже, они были под наркотой. Запах марихуаны сильно ударил по носу Джека.

— Ты не помнишь? — спросил Рис, от удивления у него голос стал чуть выше. — Это Джером. Который Сашу спас, ты у него пиджак отобрал с кроссовками.

На лице Сэма заиграли мыслительные процессы, и потом, улыбаясь во весь рот, он весело сказал:

— Точно. — Он повернулся к Джеку и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Ты тот, кто слышал, как мы с Рисом трахаемся. Я Сэм.

Рис на слова латиноса лишь неодобрительно покачал головой и продолжил есть бургер, посматривая на Сэма.

— Джером. — Джек неуверенно протянул руку, и, блять, у Сэма была сильная хватка. 

Отпустив руку Джека, Сэм сразу же вытер ее о ткань джинсов и обратился к Рису:

— Риззи, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — его голос ничего не выражал, кроме странного нетерпения и желания поскорее свалить отсюда. 

— О чем? 

Рис неуверенным взглядом посмотрел на Сэма. Джек заметил, что левая рука у Риса начала дрожать. Похоже, он догадывался, о чем пойдет речь.

— Одно дело есть. — Сэм нагло взял Риса за руку и потащил его через дома. — Джером, ты тоже пойдешь с нами.

Парни, находившиеся с латиносом, взяли Джека под руки и провели его вслед за Рисом и Сэмом. 

— Что за дело? — спросил Рис, не понимая, чего от него хотел Сэм.

— Узнаешь, — улыбнулся ему тот. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать.

Он вел их по знакомым улицам, и у Джека закралось неприятное подозрение.

Они как-то узнали о той ночи? Джек понимал, что бороться с ними было бесполезно (трое против одного, Рис вряд ли мог ему помочь), и уже мысленно представил, как он умрет здесь, никому не известный, в этих трущобах, и как Тэсситер будет радоваться, узнав, что его ненавистный протеже сдох в канавах бедного района.

Через несколько проходов по душным улицам гетто они подошли к тому дому, где Рис обрабатывал раны Джерома. И оттуда раздавались полные боли крики. Мужские крики.

Под сердцем разрасталась паника и боязнь за свою жизнь: их вели на казнь.

Открыв железную дверь, Сэм сперва впустил туда Риса, потом Джека, затем он сам зашел в здание вместе со своими дружками.

На первом этаже все так же пахло кровью и гнилью, от которой хотелось блевать. Одинокая лампочка на потолке неровно висела, и свет от нее был ярким, так что разглядеть все в доме было довольно легко. 

Джек смог увидеть, как часть банды Сэма ржала и буквально ловила кайф от того, как они пытали троих мужчин. Эти бедняги сидели на стуле, связанные и избитые, на их головы были натянуты темные холщовые мешки, а руки привязаны стальной проволокой к подлокотникам. 

Похоже, Рис узнал тех, кого пытал Сэм: его левая рука дрожала, а бионическая сжалась в кулак.

— Ладно, поугарали и хватит. Роб, убери с них мешки, — приказал Сэм, поставив биту к двери, и прошел к ним. — Как только начнут ныть, нацепи на них снова.

Роб, низенький латинос, ростом примерно с хоббита-Вона, небрежно снял с каждого связанного мужчины мешок, и те жадно задышали. 

Их вид был ужасен: губы разбиты, с них стекала тонкими линиями кровь, глаз совсем не видно — они скрылись под множественными гематомами. И мужчины заплетающимися голосами просили прощения и пощады.

— Кто-нибудь, усадите Джерома. Поближе, в первый ряд, — хищно улыбаясь, сказал Сэм. 

— Сэм, не надо… — начал говорить Рис, в его глазах читались шок и неверие. 

Паника плотным комком заклокотала в груди у Джека. Возникло вязкое ощущение того, что в доме пыток стало в десятки раз теплее, испарения крови, мочи и других отвратительных запахов били по носу, выбивая из него уверенность с храбростью. Появилось стойкое желание оттолкнуть всех и сбежать отсюда, пренебречь гребаным пари и наконец почувствовать себя Красавчиком Джеком, а не неудачником Джеромом. 

Но он быстро отмел эту соблазнительную мысль.

«Нет, если я сбегу, они порежут меня на кусочки», — подумал Джек, и те парни, которые вели его под руки, грубо усадили его на сломанную мебель. 

Так, это хорошо, верно? Джека не собирались убивать, только усадили в двух метрах от несчастных; так сказать, воображаемый «первый ряд».

Значит, они его не хотели казнить. Оставался только Рис, стоявший неподалеку от Сэма, непонимающий и дрожащий от страха.

— Риззи, чего не надо? — Сэм посмотрел на Риса и спокойно добавил: — Покажи мне.

Те мужчины, которых пытали, начали ныть и громко стонать от боли. Роб, ругаясь на испанском, нацепил на них новые мешки, и те стали судорожно извиваться и мычать.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это не имеет смысла? — в глазах Риса читался неподдельный страх, он начал заикаться. — О-о-они не заслужили с-с-мер-ти.

— Рис, покажи мне, — уже не таким спокойным тоном говорил Сэм. Он приказывал, и в голосе звучала сталь. — Сними с себя толстовку. 

Тяжело сглотнув, Рис повиновался ему: он снял с себя толстовку, и все в доме увидели, какие следы были на его теле. Джек неделю назад видел их, но сейчас они были ужасны: к кровоподтекам добавились еще и аккуратные шрамы (видимо, они шрамировали Риса) с царапинами. 

— Ты еще это мне не показал. — Сэм с силой оторвал пластырь от шеи Риса, и тот закричал от боли. — Сука…

На том месте где был пластырь красовалось клеймо в виде незаконченного круга. 

— Что, умереть вместо них хочешь? — Сэм зловеще рассмеялся, его банда тоже разразилась смехом. — Просто, знаешь, я не могу понять, почему ты такой, блять, тупой. Уебан, одним словом.

Сэм вытащил из кармана джинсов телефон, и через несколько секунд раздались непристойные звуки, крики и стоны. Джек не мог посмотреть то видео, но и так все было понятно: по пристыженному лицу Риса, по разъяренной физиономии Сэма. Черт, все было ужасно.

На том видео было записано изнасилование Риса. 

«Нет, не надо», — звучал в видео голос Риса, на заднем фоне была слышна речь на испанском и чей-то смех. 

— Я знаю, что ты имеешь высокий ебаный болевой порог, но это… — Сэм перемотал время видео на смартфоне, и там было слышно радостное «А давайте ему метку поставим». — О, посмотри, Джером, зацени. 

Сэм сел на сломанную мебель и протянул смартфон Джеку. Джек не хотел это смотреть, он мечтал о том, чтобы всей этой ужасной ситуации, в которую он попал, не было.

— Смотри, сука! — Сэм с силой притянул Джека к себе и заставил смотреть видео.

Черт, это не поддавалось объяснению. Джеку хотелось блевать, он пытался отвернуться, но Сэм крепко держал его. Пытаясь подавить рвотные позывы, Джеку пришлось смотреть видео. 

Запись постоянно дрожала, но потом кто-то поставил смартфон на твердую поверхность, и видео приобрело четкость.

Все действие происходило на старом раскладном диване, выцветшем и изъеденном молью, неподалеку стоял деревянный столик, а на нем валялись окурки от сигарет, пара бутылок пива и смазанная дорожка от кокаина. 

Один держал руки Риса, другой насиловал его, а третий подносил к шее хастлера раскаленную докрасна железку, на конце которой красовался круглый штамп. 

«Молчи, Риззи, иначе мы выжжем твои глаза», — раздалось от того, кто держал его. 

На видео Рис, заплаканный и кусающий губы, коротко кивнул. А потом его клеймили, и под пронзительный крик хастлера латиносы начали громко смеяться. Затем тот, кто насиловал Риса, сказал, что нужны еще экстази и кокс. 

Ужасно. Все это отвратительно, мерзко и неправильно. 

Как Рис еще не умер от таких зверств, Джек не находил объяснения. И ведь спустя несколько часов Рис ночью пришел к своему закутку как ни в чем не бывало, обдолбанный и сожалеющий о том, что он еще живой. Просто уму непостижимо.

— Сэм, не заставляй его. Пожалуйста, — в голосе Риса сквозили отчаяние и безысходность, он все так же стоял поодаль от Джека и Сэма, не решаясь смотреть на них, все еще раздетый. — Хватит. Я прошу тебя.

— Ладно, детка, если ты просишь, — согласился с ним Сэм и, выключив видео, положил смартфон к себе в карман. — Джером, теперь ты видишь, как развлекаются члены банды ночью, когда их босс уехал по делам. — А затем с ненавистью добавил: — Отрываются по полной и портят мою собственность.

На его слова Рис вздрогнул.

Джек кивнул ему, понимая, о чем тот говорил, и находил странное удовольствие в том, что те люди, которые издевались над Рисом, сейчас понесут наказание. 

Сэм с шумом встал со сломанной мебели и прошел к тем трем связанным парням.

— Бензопила заправлена? — спросил он у Роба.

— Да. 

— Принеси ее, гитару и очки. Сегодня Пенни мне не понадобится. 

Роб коротко кивнул ему и вышел из дома пыток. Все то время, пока он отсутствовал, была оглушающая тишина, изредка нарушаемая болезненными стонами и мычанием тех насильников.

— Вот. Бензопила, очки и гитара, — улыбаясь, протянул Роб, отдавая Сэму пилу с очками.

Черт, что он собирался делать?

— Гитару отдай Рису, — спокойно сказал Сэм, надел защитные очки и включил бензопилу, ее треск и шум раздавался по всему зданию. Джек был уверен в том, что и на улице ее рев был слышен далеко за пределами дома. 

Такой бензопилой лес валили и дома строили, но сейчас Сэм вряд ли думал о строительстве. В его глазах мелькал задорный огонек, а на губах расплылась та улыбка, которую Джек видел, когда латинос его избивал и порывался полностью раздеть, пока Рис не пришел на помощь.

Роб беспрекословно отдал гитару дрожащему Рису, на лице хастлера проступили замешательство и непонимание происходящего.

— Спой мне мою любимую песню, Риззи, — от шума бензопилы Сэм повысил голос. — Пока я буду вершить правосудие!

— Я не смогу! 

— Не пизди мне, Риззи. Джером, как думаешь, Риззи, должен спеть песню? — спросил у Джека Сэм. Он уже подошел со включенной бензопилой к одному из связанных. Тот кричал и умолял о том, чтобы его пощадили. 

— Не надо, прошу, нет! — сквозь холщовый мешок орал насильник, к которому подошел Сэм. 

Джек посмотрел на Риса и видел на его красивом лице страх, он шмыгал носом, на глазах показались слезы. И хастлер был единственным в этом помещении, кто жалел тех ублюдков.

— Да, — сказал Джек, опустив взгляд на пол. Он не хотел в данный момент видеть лицо Риса, ведь он, мягко говоря, потворствовал Сэму. 

Он был ничем не лучше того же латиноса.

Рис от слов Джека медленно повернулся к нему, очевидно, не веря тому, что Джером согласился с Сэмом. 

— Видишь, даже Джером хочет песню послушать, — засмеялся Сэм, а затем приказал: — Пой песню, я сказал!

— Х-хорошо, — кивнул Рис и начал играть на гитаре. 

Как только начали играть гитарные аккорды, Сэм поднес бензопилу к левой руке одного из связанных. 

Рис пел надрывно, он не попадал в ноты, сбивался с ритма, но все слышали слова песни.

_«I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps*»._

Раздался крик того, кого пилил Сэм, кровь и опилки костей разлетались повсюду, загрязняя комнату и окружающих их людей. Несколько брызг крови попали на лицо Джека и одежду, он быстро их стер рукой. Через некоторое время запястье насильника с легким стуком упало на пол, и Сэм, смеявшись, поднес бензопилу к правой руке. 

_«I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping,_

_Still my guitar gently weeps»_ , — пел Рис, дрожащими пальцами перебирая струны на гитаре. 

Джек не мог больше смотреть на жестокую казнь, он сосредоточил взгляд на Рисе. Тот тоже отвернулся от жуткого зрелища и продолжал петь песню.

_«I don't know how nobody told you_  
How to unfold your love.  
I don't know how someone controlled you  
They bought and sold you». 

На припеве у Риса дрогнул голос, и его вырвало на пол.

В это время Сэм пилил правую руку, Джек даже закрыл уши руками, пытаясь не слушать кровавый ужас, творившийся в доме. Роб и остальные участники банды Сэма молча смотрели на казнь, не выказывая никаких эмоций, только один из них вытащил из кармана джинсов сигарету и закурил. 

— Риззи, я не слышу тебя! — закричал Сэм.

Рис, вытерев с лица слезы, грязь и следы от рвоты, продолжил громче петь второй куплет. 

_«I look at the world and I notice it's turning,  
While my guitar gently weeps»._

На этой ноте Сэм закончил пилить руку и выключил бензопилу, еще одно запястье упало на пол. 

Рис перестал петь, он повернулся в сторону Сэма и обомлел от шока. Тот несчастный уже не орал, кричали только те двое, до которых еще не дошла «справедливость». Холщовый мешок на том мужчине, с кем разбирался Сэм, пропитался потом и кровью. 

— Сними со всех мешки, Роб, — приказал Сэм, вытирая защитные очки от крови и костных опилок. 

Роб, стоявший возле Джека, коротко кивнул и за несколько шагов подошел к ним, он быстро снял мешки с голов насильников. 

— Дай мне мачете, — попросил Сэм. Он осторожно поставил заляпанную от крови бензопилу на пол и, улыбнувшись, добавил: — Что-то я устал пилить. 

Он повернулся к Рису, и в его тоне не было ничего, кроме безумия:

— Хочешь совершить правосудие? — спросил Сэм, обращаясь к Рису, уже держа в руках мачете, любезно поданное Робом.

Рис на его вопрос нахмурился и продолжил петь, в его руках гитара снова заиграла, выбивая аккорды. 

_«With every mistake we must surely be learning»_ , — голос хастлера предательски дрожал.

— Значит, не хочешь, — улыбнулся Сэм, склонил голову насильника и одним движением отрубил несчастному голову. 

_«Still my guitar gently weeps»_.

— Хм, что делать с остальными? — Сэм медленным шагом обходил стулья, на котором сидели оставшихся в живых двух мужчин. Они плакали и просили Сэма о чем-то на испанском, скорее всего, молили о прощении и пощаде. — Джером, что думаешь?

Сэм заинтересованным взглядом смотрел на Джека, его губы искривились в усмешке. 

Джек понятия не имел, что делать. Он повернулся к Рису, надеясь, что тот что-нибудь скажет, но хастлер ничего не говорил и смотрел на отрубленную голову, лежавшую на окровавленном полу.

— Не у Риззи спрашивать надо, а у меня, Джером. Я здесь главный, если ты не заметил.

Сэм за несколько шагов пересек расстояние от зала к сломанной мебели возле двери и в лоб спросил Джерома:

— Что мне сделать с этими выродками? 

Отмалчиваться бесполезно, Джек умом это понимал и, шумно вздохнув, ответил:

— Я бы продолжил пилить.

Рис на его слова мигом повернулся к Джеку и умоляющим голосом закричал:

— Нет! — И теперь он смотрел на Сэма. — Не надо! Хватит!

— Тебя не спрашивали, Риззи, — проигнорировал слова Риса Сэм. — Начну-ка я с головы. Спасибо, Джером.

Джек коротко кивнул ему. Черт, теперь он советы раздавал по поводу того, как жестоко убивать людей, одним словом — шикарно. Но те зверства и издевательства, произошедшие с Рисом, не должны сойти им с рук. Эти твари заслужили такую казнь, пусть хастлер так и не считал.

— Роб, придвинь их к стене, — сказал Сэм, подбирая бензопилу. — А ты, Риззи, продолжай петь.

Сэм включил ее, и в доме снова послышался леденящий душу звук крошащихся в труху костей и плоти.

— Ну, сейчас дело пойдет быстрее, — покачал головой Сэм и принялся пилить голову другого насильника.

Боже, лучше бы этого зрелища Джек не видел никогда. Крик, полный боли, заглушился дребезжащим звуком бензопилы, а дальше летели опилки из костей вместе с брызгами крови. Джек не хотел видеть зверства, он попытался встать, но не получилось, его держали те самые дружки Сэма, которые молча стояли и смотрели на казнь.

— Уйдешь, и тебя ждет та же участь, что и их, — строгим тоном сказал один, очевидно наслаждаясь зрелищем.

Звук бензопилы ясно дал понять, что не стоит уходить, и Джек кивнул, мол, остаюсь здесь. Он повернулся к Рису и увидел то, чего никак не ожидал от хастлера.

Взгляд, который видел Джек у пехотинцев «Гипериона», когда те зачищали местность от бандитов в одной бедной стране. Рис как будто смотрел в пустоту, в руках он все еще держал гитару, пальцы касались струн, но они не звучали. Рис молча стоял и смотрел несфокусированным взглядом, как Сэм убивал второго насильника. На его лице не было никаких эмоций, словно их выжгли тем клеймом, из нижней губы стекала тонкой линией кровь, так он сильно ее прокусил. 

Джек знал научное название этого состояния, когда человек отстранялся от травмирующих ситуаций. 

«Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов». 

— Я не слышу песню! — крикнул Сэм. Он почти отпилил голову у второго насильника.

Рис его не слышал, он просто продолжал смотреть на то, как Сэм жестоким образом убивал своих бывших дружков из банды. 

— Он тебя не слышит! — сказал Роб, посматривая на Риса, а потом на Сэма.

Сэм, закончил пилить голову, и, та с глухим стуком упала на пол. Он отключил во второй раз бензопилу и повернулся к Рису и Джеку. 

Черт… все выглядело намного хуже, чем при первой казни. Сэм был весь в крови, он снял защитные очки, только линия глаз оставалась сравнительно чистой. 

Он медленно подошел к хастлеру, словно боялся испугать его. 

— Риззи, ты меня слышишь? — тихо спросил Сэм, вглядываясь в лицо Риса. 

Рис ему не отвечал, он просто смотрел в одну точку, все так же держа в руках гитару. 

— Риззи! — он щелкнул пальцами перед ним, но движение не возымело никакого эффекта. — Чтоб тебя…

Сэм тронул пальцами то клеймо на шее, и Рис, словно очнулся от сна, зашипел от боли и отошел на несколько шагов от него. И теперь в его карих глазах был страх вперемешку с шоком. 

— Зачем все это, Сэм? — он наконец-то начал говорить, постоянно отводя взгляд от казни. Он заикался. — Х-х-хвати-т-т. Я у-у-стал. 

Рис теперь плакал и шмыгал носом. 

— Нет, не хватит, Риззи. Остался еще один, ты ведь видишь его, — успокаивающим тоном говорил Сэм и рукой коснулся лица Риса, марая хастлера кровью. — Еще один, и все кончится. 

— Не нужно, Сэм… п-п-пожалуйста. 

Сэм с секунду посмотрел на него и покачал головой.

— Я всегда довожу все до конца. Пора бы это принять, — он провел пальцами по скуле Риса и добавил: — Ты не допел песню, я хочу ее слышать.

Рис, перестав плакать, посмотрел на Сэма и, шумно вздохнув, коротко кивнул. Снова по всему дому зазвучали аккорды, и мелодичный голос Риса заполнил помещение.

 _«I don't know how you were diverted,_  
you were perverted too».  
  
Сэм уже подошел к третьему насильнику, отпиленную голову второго он с силой пнул к центру зала, и она покатилась к Джеку. От такого жеста Джека чуть не вырвало.

— Я не хочу повторяться, так что, — улыбнулся Сэм и опрокинул стул третьего насильника. 

Тот заверещал и быстро начал говорить:

— Не надо, Сэм! Мы только хотели расслабиться! 

Этот выродок еще смел оправдываться? Джек поражался тупости последнего; думалось ему, что эта фраза ввела Сэма в полное бешенство.

Спустя несколько секунд Сэм включил бензопилу и нацепил защитные очки.

_«I don't know how you were inverted,  
no one alerted you»._

Через несколько минут Сэм закончил пилить ноги и прошипел:

— Роб, подними уебка.

Роб быстро подошел к ним и с огромным усилием поднял стул последнего насильника.

— Спасибо, — кивнул ему Сэм и принялся пилить голову.

Последний куплет Рис допел довольно ровно, все так же не смотря на то, как Сэм убивал третьего насильника. Он смотрел только на гитару, сосредоточившись на струнах и аккордах.

_«I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I look at you all,  
Still my guitar gently weeps». 

Закончив петь, Рис теперь играл на гитаре, и Джеку стало интересно, что творилось в душе у хастлера: страх, боль, обида, отчаяние или все вместе, приправленной нехилой дозой адреналина? 

После такого зрелища ему было просто необходимо посетить психолога, как и Джеку. 

Спустя несколько минут Сэм закончил с последним ублюдком, который издевался над Рисом. Блять, последняя казнь была самым ужасным зрелищем, что Джек видел в своей жизни. Вторая и первая просто в сравнении не шли с последней. Голова урода была распилена напополам, глаза с носом и черепной коробкой норовили спасть с челюсти, кровь медленно текла по мертвому телу. 

Этот латинос — настоящий монстр во плоти.

— Сколько баллов, как думаете? — спросил Сэм, на ходу снимая защитные очки и поворачиваясь к остальным.

— Девятка, — сказал один из банды Сэма, который стоял около Джека.

— Десять из десяти, я бы сказал, — выдвинул свое мнение второй.

— Десять, — согласился с последним Роб. 

Не услышав оценки от Джека и Риса, Сэм посмотрел на них, на Риса — спокойным взглядом, на Джека — пренебрежительно.

— Джером, сколько баллов дашь? 

Джек молчал несколько секунд, прежде чем взвешенно ответить:

— Десять. 

На его слова Сэм улыбнулся, он подошел к Рису, и в этот момент хастлер закончил играть на гитаре. 

— Через неделю я уезжаю в Мексику, ты поедешь со мной? — спросил Сэм как ни в чем ни бывало, словно не он за десять-пятнадцать минут убил жестоким образом трех человек. 

Рис не смотрел на него, но после предложения он поднял взгляд на латиноса.

— Я… — Рис осекся, он поставил на пол гитару и дрожащим голосом спросил: — Как я могу тебе отказать?

А затем на его губах появилась грустная улыбка.

Этот момент был началом конца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Перевод песни, которую поет Рис - https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/beatles/while_my_guitar_gently_weeps.html


	9. Ты мне нравишься

Последствия казни были ужасающими для Риса и Джека. Они походили на пятна, темные и страшные, в их биографии, оставляющее неизгладимый отпечаток в сознании каждого. Кошмарный сон, от которого хотелось избавиться литрами алкоголя и «Ангельской пылью». Он был похож на фильм ужасов, только ты сидел на первом ряду, и ощущения были как в 5D-кинотеатре: с брызгами крови и опилками костей, оседающими на одежде. В дополнении к ним шел запах: отвратительный, приторно сладкий с железными нотками. И смыть с себя это дерьмо нереально, забыть невозможно.   
  
— Роб, принеси контейнеры и кислоту! Надо замести следы, — будничным тоном сказал Сэм. Он оценивающим взглядом посмотрел на изуродованные трупы и добавил: — Нужно их расчленить. В контейнеры они не влезут.  
  
А затем он обратился к Джеку:  
  
— Джером, можешь идти. Считай, что я подарил тебе бесплатный просмотр снаффа.  
  
На лице Сэма засияла улыбка, состоящая из золотых коронок, которую хотелось сбить кулаком.   
  
Джек не спорил с ним и, кивнув, в последний раз посмотрел на Риса, когда выходил из здания. Рис даже не взглянул на него, его внимание всецело завладели трупы насильников.   
  
С тех пор прошло несколько дней, Джек не пересекался с Рисом, и у него возникла мысль, что хастлер пропал, сбежал от сумасшедшего Сэма. Место Риса пустовало, в столовую он не приходил, девочек и Вона не навещал. Феликс с дочками беспокоились о нем, как и постоянно ворчливый хоббит.  
  
— Джером! — щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Джека Вон. — Старпер!  
  
— Ч-что? — моргнул несколько раз Джек. — Чего тебе?  
  
Он снова был в доме, где жил Феликс с дочками и Вон, в той самой комнате, где Рис читал девочкам алфавит и предлагал Джерому провести ночь в закутке. Джек надеялся, что хастлер придет сюда в назначенное время, чтобы учить детей и попрощаться с ними, ведь Сэм свалит в Мексику через несколько дней. Но Риса здесь не было, только девочки с грустным взглядом, ждущие его. Сперва Вон расспрашивал Джека, придет ли его лучший друг, ведь Джером жил неподалеку от Риса. Джек молча пожимал плечами, а Вон с явным неодобрением смотрел на него, но больше не задавал вопросов: раздался только тихий вздох и усталое «ну проходи, посиди с нами, пока банда Винсента не пришла». А сейчас, когда Рис в третий раз пропустил встречу, Вон забеспокоился.  
  
Он посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом и поправил очки на переносице.   
  
— Где Рис? — спросил в лоб хоббит. — Потому что я видел его только неделю назад в столовой.   
  
Говорить про казнь тех уродов не было ни малейшего желания, и Джек сказал то, что сам знал:  
  
— Не знаю.   
  
— Он не мог сквозь землю провалиться, — покачал головой Вон. — Где ты в последний раз его видел?  
  
— В доме, где он зимует, — пространно ответил Джек. — Несколько дней назад. Три-пять, я уже не помню.  
  
— И?  
  
— Там был Сэм.  
  
— Дальше?   
  
— А дальше была полная хуета, — вспоминать крошащиеся кости под натиском бензопилы и крики, полные боли, Джек не хотел.   
  
— Все ясно, — сказал Вон и вышел из комнаты. Через несколько минут он пришел с двумя бутылками пива. — Бери.  
  
Вон всучил ему не откупоренную пинту и сказал девочкам, что Рис сегодня не придет и им лучше уйти к себе в комнату. Саша с Фионой огорчились, но спорить с ним не стали.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Не то чтобы Джек был против бесплатного алкоголя, но таким образом Вон хотел выяснить, что случилось с Рисом. Дешевая манипуляция, по типу «честный бартер», но Джек не мог его винить. Когда лучший друг, с которым ты выживал в трущобах без малого три года, бесследно пропал — это всерьез настораживало.   
  
— У меня из алкоголя только пиво. Всякие виски и текила — это к Рису. Но его здесь нет, так что наслаждайся тем, что есть. — Вон сел на диван. — Ты ведь просто так мне не скажешь, что случилось там?   
  
Джек кивнул ему и открыл бутылку.  
  
— Без бухла это непросто. — Он сделал несколько глотков. Мягкий вкус хмеля с солодом приятно растекся по глотке. Довольно неплохое пиво, надо запомнить марку.   
  
— Тебе придется постараться, — невесело улыбнулся Вон. — Рис просто так не пропадал на несколько дней. Пару дней максимум, но пять… это в новинку для него. Я не хочу даже думать о том, что он…  
  
Вон осекся и осушил половину бутылки.  
  
— Я не думаю, что он мертв, — сказал Джек, крутя бутылку в руках. Он оперся о стену. — Та ночь ясно дала понять, что Рис будет жить.   
  
— Жить?  
  
— Только не здесь. — Джек тихо вздохнул и добавил: — В Мексике.   
  
Молчание после его слов прервалось ошеломленным:  
  
— Что? — Вон даже снял очки. — Ты серьезно?  
  
— Да, Сэм пригласил его поехать с ним, и Рис согласился.  
  
— Он не мог согласиться. Рис боится Мексики, — не верящим тоном бормотал Вон.   
  
— Знаешь, если бы на твоих глазах распилили бензопилой трех уродов и заставили в это время петь песню Джорджа Харрисона, то ты бы и на джунгли Амазонки согласился.  
  
— Что? — Вон снова надел очки. — Почему ты мне не сказал?  
  
— А нужно было? Риса там не избивали, только заставили наблюдать и петь. И мне казалось, что он сам скажет тебе, что уезжает. Вы ведь, как-никак, — Джек сделал паузу, — лучшие друзья.  
  
— Идиот. — Вон сделал глоток и затем сказал отрешенным тоном: — Рис не выживет в Мексике.   
  
— С чего ты так решил?  
  
— Ты хоть знаешь, кто такой Сэм? — Вон посмотрел на Джерома и, не увидев у того в глазах страха и трепета, продолжил: — Он один из известных боевиков в Мексике и пять лет скрывается в Лос-Анджелесе. По крайней мере, так Рис мне говорил, — развел руками он. — Да и, думаю, имя у Сэма липовое. Остальные банды боятся его, даже Винсент с ним не спорит насчет территорий, хотя у него больше всех людей в подчинении.   
  
Вон сделал глоток и удрученно добавил:  
  
— И если он уезжает в Мексику, то здесь станет еще хуже.  
  
— С чего бы? Наоборот, все банды могут вздохнуть спокойно, — пожал плечами Джек.   
  
— Феликс рассказывал, что до прихода Сэма здесь был полный хаос, насиловали и убивали каждый день. А сейчас насилуют и убивают раз в три дня, и это определенно прогресс, — подытожил Вон и допил бутылку.   
  
Затем он взглянул на Джека.  
  
— Не знаешь точное время, когда Рис должен уехать?  
  
— Через пару дней. Сэм говорил, что уезжает в Мексику через неделю. А сейчас прошло пять дней, так что, — пожал плечами Джек, — Рис, наверное, вещи пакует.   
  
— Ха. — Вон засмеялся и встал с дивана. — Из вещей у Риса только плакаты Красавчика Джека, а Сэм их ненавидит. Помню, как Рис мне жаловался, что Сэм адски ревнует его к нему. Нет, даже не ревнует, он ненавидит Красавчика Джека.   
  
— Д-да, весело, — подытожил Джек и сделал очередной глоток.  
  
Если бы Сэм узнал, кто прятался под личиной Джерома, то от Джека остались бы размолоченные кости, постепенно растворяющиеся в серной кислоте.  
  
Вон подошел к Джеку и попросил:  
  
— Если увидишь Риса, то отправь его ко мне. Мне нужно отдать ему несколько вещей.  
  
Джек, что ли, посыльным здесь заделался? Да хрена с два!  
  
— Эй, я тебе не мальчик на побегушках!  
  
— Да, ты у нас старпер на длинные дистанции, — констатировал Вон. — Я думал, что пиво сделает тебя попроще, но нет, ты все еще тот же кусок дерьма, который я встретил в столовой.  
  
Джек хотел сказать несколько крепких слов Вону, но тот продолжил:  
  
— Меня здесь держит работа, которую никто не выполнит, кроме меня, а ты у нас свободный человек! — повысил голос Вон. — Если увидишь Риса, то скажи, что я жду его. Неужели так сложно? Искать и собирать команду волонтеров я не прошу.   
  
В его словах имелась логика, и Джек не хотел с ним спорить, иначе не будет возможности коротать день здесь.  
  
— Аргх, ладно, — махнул рукой он и пошел по коридору. Когда Джек дошел до двери, то сказал: — Если увижу, то передам твое сообщение.   
  
Вон кивнул ему и пошел в другую сторону.   
  
Что ж. Оставалось бродить по району несколько часов, а затем можно было идти спать.  
  


***

  
  
_Спустя несколько часов._  
  
Алый закат сменился бесконечной темнотой ночи, превращая район в место насилия, убийств и криков.   
  
В это время Джек прогуливался по району бедного гетто и надеялся не встретить участников банд: мало ли что могло произойти с ним, пока он брел по ночному городу один. Сэм ведь говорил, что уезжает, а значит управлять бандой будет кто-то другой.   
  
Джек почти привык к гнетущей атмосфере района: безвыходной, отчаянной и апатичной. Сломанные фонарные столбы, в которых раз в несколько секунд мелькала электрическая вспышка, приводили его в странное чувство. Чувство, ранее неизвестное, непонятное в своей новизне, которое сжимало сердце крепкими тисками, а когда боль становилась невыносимой, отпускало. Было что-то исключительное в этой боли. Боль за район, который Джеку ничего не дал, кроме Риса, и который должен был забрать его в лице Сэма?   
  
Нет, невозможно. Не было боли, была только ненависть. Джек не питал любви или какой-либо симпатии к гетто, он всей душой ненавидел район, но некоторые вещи… Нет, не вещи, а люди заставляли воспринимать гетто совсем по-другому. Воспринимать район как ту же вспышку от фонарных столбов, которая на одну секунду или меньше озаряла ярким светом задворки старых кирпичных домов и тут же исчезала, оставляя людей в полной тьме.   
  
Определенные люди помогли ему встать на ноги, а один человек удостоил своим вниманием и даже спас, а потом и вовсе ввел Джека в странное чувство. Чувство, которое Джек давно не испытывал к людям и не стремился говорить о нем вслух, пряча за маской сарказма и угроз. И все это за пару недель!   
  
Ухмыльнувшись своим мыслям, Джек прошел дальше, попутно посматривая на пейзажи убитого района.  
  
Пока Джек размышлял о том, что он испытывал к Рису, он зашел не в тот переулок.   
  
— Блять, — проскрежетал он, когда встретил кирпичную стену, а не проход к его «любимой» стоянке для сна.   
  
Джек пошел назад и повернул налево, слепо веря, что на верном пути.   
  
Оказалось, что нет. Ориентация в почти полной темноте была совсем ни к черту.   
  
— Джеро-о-ом, — сладко пели где-то неподалеку, но звук становился все тише. Голос был осипшим, но все еще узнаваемым. Трели гитарных струн мягко расходились по улице.  
  
Блять, это Рис. Джек поспешил туда, где звучал голос.   
  
— Почему ты так холоден ко мне? — грустно пел Рис.  
  
Нельзя терять времени, иначе у Риса могли быть неприятности. Джек однажды стал невольным свидетелем, как одному мужику прострелили колени за то, что он пел ночью.  
  
— Какого хрена, Риззи? — спросил Джек, пытаясь отдышаться. Он бежал к нему на всех парах.  
  
Несмотря на то, что на улице с электричеством было туго, лицо Риса Джек мог разглядеть в мельчайших подробностях. Никаких синяков и кровоподтеков, только стеклянные глаза, смотрящие куда-то поверх головы Джека.  
  
Рис сидел на закрытом мусорном контейнере, в руках держал гитару, а неподалеку стояла бутылка виски. «Джеймисон», — подумал Джек, когда увидел знакомую этикетку.   
  
— Ч-ч-то? — спросил Рис заплетающимся голосом. Он пытался высмотреть Джека, но, очевидно, его не видел, так как задал вопрос: — К-кт-кто эт сказал?  
  
— Это я, Джером.  
  
Пьяная улыбка расплылась на лице хастлера, а затем было легкое:  
  
— Джер-о-ом, это ты.  
  
Рис оставил гитару и попробовал спуститься с мусорного контейнера, но не смог, и, если бы не Джек, успевший подхватить его, то упал бы парень на грязный асфальт.   
  
— Дже-е-р-о-ом, — улыбался Рис, мягко обнимая Джека за плечи. — Как же я рад видеть тебя!  
  
— И я тебя, — скривился Джек-Джером. Рис был тяжелым, и его руки, нежно поглаживающие плечи Джерома, сильно смущали.  
  
Джек осторожно поставил Риса на асфальт, и тот с заметной неохотой отпустил его.   
  
— Будешь пить? — спросил Рис, показывая на бутылку «Джеймисона», стоящую на контейнере. — Я знаю одно место, где можно спокойно посидеть.  
  
Джек хотел передать послание Рису, что Вон его ждал, но ночью, когда хастлер стоял перед ним пьяный и плохо соображающий, говорить, что хоббит хотел встретиться с ним, было верхом тупости. Рис в таком состоянии вряд ли мог дойти до дома лучшего друга, не словив пулю в голову. Джек скажет Рису о сообщении потом, когда они дойдут до того места.  
  
— Ты уверен?   
  
Неужели алкоголь так быстро выветрился из хастлера, что он мог говорить чистыми фразами, не съедая слова? Или он так умело притворялся?   
  
— Да, и гитару захвати. — Рис, чуть прихрамывая, пошел к развилке улицы. — Черт, ногу отсидел.   
  
Джек послушался его и, достав гитару вместе с виски, последовал за ним. Шли они в полном молчании, пока не остановились у одного трехэтажного здания, на котором красовалась потертая вывеска «Душевые» и довольно знакомая для района желтая полицейская лента.   
  
— Мы не пойдем через главный вход, Джером, — покачал указательным пальцем Рис, улыбаясь. — Я знаю другой путь, где нам не помешают.   
  
— Нас потом копы не спалят? — спросил Джек. Ему не особо хотелось идти на «место преступления». ДНК Джека могла остаться там, если он не будет осторожным. И тогда репутация «Гипериона» могла упасть на несколько пунктов, а акции подешевеют из-за «причастности» гендира к месту преступления.   
  
— Нет, просто кто-то взял ленту и обмотал дом, — беззаботным тоном сказал Рис. — Там никого не убивали, «Душевые» закрылись несколько дней назад, но через главный вход мы не пойдем.   
  
Ну, хоть какое-то облегчение.   
  
Рис завернул направо, где находился узкий проход между домами, и Джек не был уверен в том, что пролезет туда.  
  
Рис как будто его мысли читал и сказал:  
  
— Ты пролезешь, Джером. Я тебе помогу.   
  
Джек понимал, что он слишком крупный для прохода, но возможность спокойно посидеть в приятной компании и выпить виски пересилила его. Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, он пошел за ним.  
  
Проход и правда был узким, шириной с метр, но Джек смог зайти, только пришлось боком идти, как какой-то краб.  
  
Рис, не дойдя и середины, сел на корточки и открыл окно внизу, а потом пролез туда. Только пьяный голос раздавался оттуда.   
  
— Джером, давай гитару и виски. — Рис протянул руки.  
  
Джек отдал ему то, что он просил и сам пролез в окно.  
  
— Осторожно, здесь скользко, — предупредил Рис, но было поздно.   
  
Из-за полной темноты в здании Джек поскользнулся и упал на пол. Сука, как больно. Джек надеялся, что ничего себе не ушиб, но спина адски саднила.  
  
Темнота в данном помещении полностью дезориентировала его, но спустя несколько секунд Рис включил свет.   
  
— Прости, — виновато шептал он и подошел к Джеку, помогая ему встать. — Ты можешь помыться здесь, воду пока не отключили, генератор все еще работает.   
  
О, а это прекрасная мысль, а то от него несло помоями за милю. Удивительно, что Рис нос еще не воротил при виде Джерома.   
  
— Шикарно, тыковка, — сквозь боль улыбнулся Джек и начал осматриваться.  
  
Хм, они были в подвале, точнее, в бойлерной с генератором.  
  
— Поднимайся, на первом этаже душевые, — завлек его Рис и открыл дверь, ведущую на первый этаж.  
  
— Почему на это место еще не пришли другие? — спросил Джек.  
  
— Здание принадлежит Сэму, так что даже после закрытия люди боятся сюда заходить.   
  
Да, и как Джек раньше не догадался. Половина района, если не все гетто, принадлежала Сэму.   
  
— Вот душевые, — включил свет Рис. — Выбирай какую хочешь, а я возьму еще бухло.  
  
Он сделал глоток и тут же поморщился, пробормотав «блять, горло жжет».   
  
— Ты здесь теперь живешь? — спросил Джек.  
  
— Пять дней, где-то так. Я нехило закупился, так что сейчас что-нибудь принесу. — Рис ушел по лестнице вверх, оставляя Джека одного на первом этаже.   
  
Что ж, возможность помыться и стереть с себя мерзкий запах радовала Джека. Сняв с себя одежду, он подошел к одной душевой, которая была возле стены. Закрыв кабинку, он повернул краны, включив воду. Ха, здесь даже остался кусок мыла и полупустой тюбик шампуня: сегодня удача была на стороне Джека.   
  
Встав под напор еле теплой воды, Джек наконец-то смог почувствовать себя чуть лучше, чем за все время пребывания в гетто. Хотя тот момент, когда Рис подрочил ему, был самым лучшим.   
  
Боже, зачем…  
  
Какого хрена он сейчас вспомнил об этом? Джек выкрутил холодную воду до максимума, чтобы не думать о столь соблазнительном моменте, и начал мыться. Ха, а шрам даже под водой не собирался стираться, грим действительно был хорош, как и браслет на ноге. Судя по тому, что браслет не пиликал, он был водонепроницаемым, что просто прекрасно. Точно, Тэсситер говорил что-то вроде: «Ты можешь мыться, Джон, браслет работает на глубине десяти метров под водой», но Джек не вслушивался в его словесный понос, он тогда представлял, как будет жить в гетто.  
  
— Помощь нужна? — спросил Рис. Он сидел на скамейке напротив душевых. С еще несколькими бутылками алкоголя, едой и гитарой, даже пару полотенец прихватил.  
  
Мыться в столь узкой душевой вместе с пьяным Рисом… насколько плохая это была идея по шкале от «бензопила с Сэмом» до «серная кислота от Сэма»?  
  
— Пирожочек, я не маленький, так что сам могу помыться, — отказался Джек. Лишние телодвижения ему были ни к чему.  
  
— Ну, как хочешь, — ухмыльнулся Рис и сделал глоток виски.   
  
Шум воды заполнил комнату, и, спустя какое-то время (Джек не считал, сколько пробыл под душем), почти отмыв с себя грязь, он заметил, как к нему в кабинку зашел Рис. Полностью обнаженный.   
  
— Можно я побуду с тобой? — шептал он, обняв Джека за плечи. — Мне страшно оставаться одному.   
  
Рис прижался крепче к нему, выбивая из Джека остатки воздуха. Это было слишком соблазнительно для того, чтобы быть правдой. Рис был чертовски близко, чужое дыхание опаляло кожу, желание под напором холодной воды все больше разрасталось в Джеке.   
  
— Я совершил много ошибок, но эта… — Рис посмотрел на Джерома и поцеловал его — простое прикосновение губ на несколько секунд. А затем появилась грустная улыбка: — Самая приятная.   
  
«Черт, Рис, что ты со мной делаешь», — думал Джек, смотря на него.   
  
Перед ним был худощавый, можно сказать, дистрофичный парень, видевший ужасы гетто. Джек обнимал сломленного, пытающегося выжить в Лос-Анджелесе человека, который через несколько дней уедет в Мексику. Рис в отсвете тусклой лампочки выглядел беззащитным и усталым, он склонил голову на плечо Джека.   
  
Рис соблазнял его своей доступностью, сам того не осознавая.   
  
Джек не хотел признавать, что ему нравился Рис, но сейчас... Он не знал, не имел никакого представления, как дальше быть. Рис был пьян и все, что могло произойти в данный момент, отразится на Джеке страшным образом. Молчание под ледяной водой только усугубляло довольно щекотливую ситуацию.   
  
— Рис, мы не можем здесь долго стоять, — спустя несколько минут сказал Джек. — Ты можешь заболеть.   
  
Рис поднял взгляд на Джека, он долго молчал, но все же сказал:  
  
— Да… все верно. Я пойду.   
  
Рис отпустил Джека и медленным шагом вышел из кабинки. Дойдя до скамьи, он укутался в полотенце.  
  
— Тут еще второе полотенце есть, Джером. Я здесь посижу.   
  
Стало легче дышать, и Джек позволил себе побыть под холодной водой еще немного времени. Нужно было утихомирить мысли по отношению к Рису.   
  
Закончив мыться, Джек вышел из душевой, все это время Рис смотрел на него. Оценивающе, словно присматривался к нему, разглядывая каждый сантиметр тела. Но больше всего его привлекла одна вещь, нацепленная на ногу Джека.   
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джек, взяв свободное полотенце. Не новое, но относительно чистое и пахнущее кондиционером, довольно сносное.   
  
— Хорошо выглядишь, только, — Рис показал на черный браслет, нацепленный на ноге Джерома, — что это?  
  
— Специальный браслет, который запрещает быть свободным. Я наказан, и мне нельзя покидать этот район, иначе будет большой пиздец, — закончив обтирать себя полотенцем, сказал Джек.   
  
Джек даже не врал, он говорил чистую правду. Из-за гребаного пари на кону стояли работа и будущее в «Гиперионе», и все это шатко удерживалось на неудобном браслете и дисциплине Джека.  
  
— Для района?  
  
— Для всех.   
  
Рис на его слова издал короткий смешок и случайно разбил бутылку виски, скинув ее рукой со скамьи. На такую «растрату» алкоголя Рис флегматично пожал плечами и поднял другое пойло с пола. Теперь в руках он держал бутылку водки.   
  
— Я не люблю ее, но от нее мне становится легче, — поморщился Рис, когда сделал короткий глоток из бутылки. — Будешь?  
  
Джек не мог отказать Рису, да и в душевой становилось холодно. Повязав полотенце себе на бедра, он забрал бутылку и отпил глоток.  
  
Черт, херово пошла, Джек даже подавился, глотку неприятно обожгло.   
  
— Не давись, Джером. Тебе хватит, — улыбнулся Рис и открыл пачку крекеров. — Присаживайся.  
  
Сидеть на скамье полуголым, попивая по очереди водку и закусывая ее крекерами — это было в новинку для Джека.   
  
Не было необходимости спрашивать о чем-то, та ситуация в душевой прошла, остались только потаенные желания Джека к Рису.   
  
— Как ты считаешь, — начал Рис после долгой паузы. — Сэм убил тех уродов из-за меня?  
  
Блять, Джек не хотел об этом вспоминать. Картины казни снова предстали перед ним во всем своем «великолепии».  
  
— Наверное, да?  
  
— Нет. — Рис улыбнулся Джеку и забрал из его рук водку. — Они просрали несколько партий героина, а потом захотели убрать Сэма и начали переговоры с колумбийцами. Это те, которые оставили Сашу на стройке с собаками. А то, что они еще меня трахали, так это пустяк, для красивого словца, — махнул рукой Рис. — Показать остальным, что у Сэмюеля Джозефа есть чувства и он весь из себя герой.   
  
— Почему ты мне это говоришь?   
  
Джек и так понимал, что Сэм был тем еще безумцем, но эта информация ему ничего не дала, зато он узнал, кто похитил Сашу. Ха, еще одна банда, которая пыталась подмять под себя район.  
  
Рис сделал несколько глотков и чуть тише сказал:  
  
— Если я был поводом, то эта казнь была бессмысленна и жестока, а когда включаются несколько причин, то все обретает смысл. Хотя в плане жести — это слишком, — хмыкнул Рис. — Я просто поясняю детали, что все здесь подчиняется деньгам, наркотикам и грубой силе.   
  
Он оставил бутылку на скамье, пригладил влажные волосы и поднял гитару с пола.   
  
— Останешься со мной на несколько часов, хорошо? Я тут песню одну вспомнил.  
  
Джек мог и на всю ночь остаться: возможность спать под крышей — это то, чего он так давно хотел с первого дня нахождения в гетто.   
  
И, в подтверждение своих слов, Рис начал играть на гитаре.   
  
— Я не думаю, что тебе стоит играть… — начал Джек. Их могли услышать, и неизвестно, что могло произойти с ними, если бы кто-то увидел здесь двух белых мужиков, обернутых полотенцами.  
  
 _«When I was seventeen, my father said to me  
A wealthy man had the things I wanted»_  
  
Пел осипшим голосом Рис, игнорируя Джека, но, когда закончил строчки, то остановился.   
  
— Знаешь, мой отец правда так говорил мне, — горько усмехнулся он. — Потому что мы жили в нищете, и только моя смазливая внешность могла разорвать этот круг. Даже не ум, а ебаная красота и умение подставить задницу или подлизать кому-то, могли сделать меня богатым. «Таким образом у тебя будет все что хочешь», — процитировал слова отца Рис.  
  
И продолжил петь.  
  
 _«Coal miner diamond ring, the house he built for me  
I made a promise to keep them haunted in my»_  
  
В голосе Риса звучала грусть, он не смотрел на Джека и был полностью сосредоточен на гитаре.   
  
 _«Blue dress, satin neck, taking every piece of my soul»_  
  
Рис засмеялся, словно вспомнил что-то.  
  
— Некоторые клиенты просили, чтобы я надевал платья. Платья их жен, — он улыбнулся Джеку, и снова зазвучали аккорды гитары. — А я не против, за это мне давали еще десять долларов.  
  
Поразительно. Когда Рис был пьяный, то он всякую хрень нес, и его невозможно было остановить. Джек хотел перебить его, но оставил эту затею: пускай закончит песню.  
  
 _«Blue dress, faded black, look me in my eyes as they close»*_  
  
Последние слова он чуть не запел на высокой ноте, но осипший голос не дал вытянуть ее, и Рис сорвался, а затем он поцеловал Джека. Нежно, с привкусом соли от крекеров и горечи водки. Не найдя сопротивления, Рис улыбнулся и продолжил целовать Джека, проникая в рот языком.   
  
В этот момент Джеку хотелось оттолкнуть его, напомнить, что Сэм может убить их обоих, но Рис так хорошо целовался, что… а, к черту все. Джек ответил ему и прижал парня ближе к себе, беря того за затылок.   
  
Джек сдался на милость Рису. Бесполезно было отрицать то, что Джек чувствовал к нему.   
  
Когда воздуха обоим стало не хватать, первым разорвал поцелуй Рис.   
  
— Ты мне нравишься, Джером, — он поцеловал его в щеку и прошептал: — Не как Вон или Сэм, а по-другому.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Как мне раньше нравился Красавчик Джек, — Рис взглянул на Джерома, и в его карих глазах были смирение и безысходность. — Это странно, но в тебе есть что-то такое, чего я не могу объяснить, — он отвел взгляд, но все же продолжил: — Что-то знакомое. Словно я тебя видел миллион раз и сейчас вижу в миллион первый.   
  
Джек не знал, что ответить ему.   
  
— Но ты мне нравишься намного больше, чем он, — улыбнулся Рис и положил голову на плечо Джека. — Ты лучше его.   
  
Джеку казалось, что этот момент настал, что пора сказать, кем он являлся на самом деле. Была высокая вероятность того, что Рис ему не поверит, ну и пусть. Ему не хотелось осознавать тот факт, что Рису нравились два разных человека.   
  
— Рис, я… — начал Джек.   
  
На его слова ответил еле слышный храп Риса. Хастлер задремал и еще сильнее прижался к Джеку.  
  
Черт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Перевод песни ради которой и затевался весь фик - https://en.lyrsense.com/zella_day/jerome_z  
> и поверьте, она появится еще в одном моменте ;)  
> я хотела сделать поэтический перевод этой песни, чтоб красиво было, но не получилось *вообще ни разу не поэт*, за что прошу прощения.


	10. Я сохраню твой секрет

— Я убил человека, — твердо сказал Рис.   
  
Мысль признаться в том, что Джером — чертов Красавчик Джек, всемогущий генеральный директор «Гипериона» ушла сразу, как только Рис сказал это. Было что-то неправильное в идее Джека открыть свою настоящую личность Рису. Что-то из разряда «сосет под ложечкой», неприятное чувство.   
  
Джек мог повременить с этим, тем более ночь только началась.   
  
Признание в преступлении от того, кто был против насилия и всячески показывал свою позицию насчет него, повергло в шок Джека. Рис же был святым в гребаном гетто! Помогал детям, учил их алфавиту, как-никак спас Джека в первый день пребывания в криминальном районе, пытался остановить бешеного Сэма, когда тот совершал казнь бензопилой. И слышать, что Рис убил человека…  
  
Рвало все шаблоны. Появилась неожиданная пустота в голове Джека от услышанных слов.   
  
Рис лежал на полу. Он вознес бионическую руку к потолку, словно пытался дотянуться до него. Затем издал короткий смешок и крепко сжал металлические пальцы.   
  
— Думал, что я паинька, да? — улыбнулся Рис. — Ангел среди демонов и чудовищ?  
  
Он повернулся к Джеку и смиренно ждал, что тот скажет. Тишина в комнате разрезала шумную атмосферу района за заколоченным окном.   
  
Они были на втором этаже душевой и здесь было намного теплее, чем на первом. Обычная комната для персонала, в ней стоял потрепанный диван, стол в конце комнаты, а на нем — сломанный телевизор, слева от него располагался огромный шкаф. Ничего необычного. Изначально Джек положил спящего Риса на диван (спать на холодном первом этаже было хреновым решением, ведущим к воспалению легких), но Рис проснулся и скатился на пол, прошептав легкое «хочу охладиться». Места на диване стало больше, и Джек прилег. Неудобно, но это лучше, чем лежать на холодном полу. И вдвойне шикарней, чем спать на улице.  
  
Короткое полотенце скрывало тело Риса, точнее, укрывало только гениталии вместе с бедрами. Истязания, произошедшие с ним неделю назад, представились Джеку во всей пугающей красоте, и соблазнительные мысли по поводу хастлера ушли, не успев взбудоражить разум.   
  
Черт, он и раньше видел, через что прошел Рис, когда Сэм устраивал показательную казнь в доме для пыток, но сейчас…   
  
Разной длины рубцы на худощавом теле со шрамом на левом боку, с желто-зеленоватым оттенком синяки возле выступающих ребер, то гребаное клеймо на шее и везде еле заметные следы от засосов. На первом этаже был приятный полумрак, но тусклый свет фонарного столба, просочившийся через створки окон второго этажа, показал всю жестокость гетто с хастлерами.   
  
Джек не хотел причинять Рису боль.   
  
— С какого хера мы перешли на твою исповедь, тыковка?   
  
Вопрос прозвучал слишком резко, но такими словами «я убил человека» просто так не разбрасывались. Нужно было встряхнуть Риса, иначе он мог уйти в себя и перестать отвечать на вопросы.  
  
Джек и раньше интересовался прошлым Риса, с того самого момента, как ему продезинфицировали раны виски, но он не думал, что этот день когда-нибудь наступит. Все-таки Рис собирался в Мексику через пару дней, и этот пьяный монолог был просто вишенкой на торте для Джека.   
  
«Убил человека»? Кого худосочный Рис мог убить?   
  
Джек помнил все несчастные случаи, повлекшие за собой летальный исход в «Гиперионе». Сто сорок девять дел из ста пятидесяти произошли десять лет назад из-за извержения вулкана на Гавайях, но одна смерть появилась спустя семь лет. Черт, ее по всем новостным каналам и интернету показывали, в то время акции «Гипериона» ушли вниз на пятьдесят пунктов, Тэсситер рвал и метал, как и сам Джек. Разозленный неприятными фактами, произошедшими в компании, Джек до самого утра читал полицейский и пожарный отчеты. В них писалось, что было несоблюдение техники пожарной безопасности, оборудование вышло из строя из-за сгоревшей проводки, отчего и возник пожар в одной экспериментальной лаборатории.   
  
В ней заживо сгорел начальник отдела разработок — Сол Хендерсон, которого Джек терпеть не мог: он был слишком напыщенный и постоянно смердел отвратным одеколоном. На камерах не было ничего, что указывало на убийство или поджог. Долбаный несчастный случай, который не получилось скрыть. Тогда репутация «Гипериона» основательно была подпорчена в желтых газетенках, логотип компании украшал первые полосы в течение нескольких месяцев. Восстановление доброго имени «Гипериона» заняло у Джека полтора года, когда компания открыла образовательный центр для детей-инвалидов в Атланте. Всего лишь перерезал ножницами красную ленточку, сфотографировался с детьми — и все, дело сделано. Бульварные газеты перестали обращать внимание на корпорацию, создававшую практически все: от оружия массового поражения до зубных щеток.  
  
Рис на вопрос Джека лишь грустно усмехнулся, в его голосе не было ни намека на бессвязную речь, когда он сказал:  
  
— Ты постоянно смотришь на протез, думаешь, я не замечу?   
  
Рис помахал Джеку бионической рукой, а затем сжал кулак.   
  
— Хочешь услышать историю, как я его получил, и что со мной случилось после?   
  
Неужели за то короткое время, что Рис спал на плече Джека и когда его несли на руках на второй этаж, алкоголь выветрился из его крови? Или он просто дошел до стадии, когда хотелось выговориться, и плевать ему было на последствия?  
  
Отрицать, что Джек не пялился на его бионическую руку не имело смысла. Плохо стертая желтая «H» красноречиво смотрелась на черном предплечье Риса, словно была еще одним клеймом на изможденном теле. Джек молча пожал плечами, согласившись с ним.   
  
Рис все это время смотрел на него, как будто ждал чего-то, но Джек молчал. Тишина продолжалась недолго. Быстрый вдох, тяжелый выдох — и Рис начал свою историю.  
  
— Три года назад я работал в отделе разработок «Гипериона», был адской смесью ученого с программистом. Трудился не покладая рук, но мне нравилось.  
  
Рис прикрыл глаза, на губах появилась грустная улыбка.  
  
— Я любил свою работу и мечтал занять должность начальника. В общем, был тем еще амбициозным идиотом, готовый идти по головам. Все-таки воспитание отца дало о себе знать. «У богатых есть все, что тебе нужно», — с усмешкой процитировал слова отца Рис. — Я даже согласился отсечь себе руку, чтобы поставить новую модель протеза. Сол обещал за это повышение, предложил стать его замом.  
  
Да, Рис рассказывал именно о том времени, когда произошел пожар. Неужели он был связан с делом Хендерсона?  
  
— Пройдя через дохера бумажек и боль, я стал инвалидом, но с новой бионической рукой от «Гипериона». — Рис разжал пальцы. — Чувства непривычные, точнее, болезненные; фантомные боли никуда не делись. Они преследуют меня до сих пор. Было сложно, но за пару месяцев я почти освоился с новой рукой. Даже смог снова играть на гитаре, правда, сейчас не так хорошо, хотя раньше мог заткнуть Бенсона*, и я не шучу. — Рис усмехнулся своим словам, кончик языка прошелся по верхней губе. — И когда прошли все испытания с моей новой рукой, Сол дал задний ход.   
  
Рис замолчал и быстро встал с пола. Одним движением снял с себя полотенце, подошел к дивану и начал одеваться.  
  
— Что было дальше?  
  
Теперь на Рисе была серая футболка и трусы в бело-синюю полоску.   
  
— Я был зол, — четко сказал он. — Устроил скандал в отделе, но потом успокоился и продолжил работать под началом Сола. Все равно этот говнюк метил в вице-президенты, и я решил, что мое время придет. Не скоро, конечно, но оно шло, так мне раньше казалось. А потом пошли дальнейшие исследования. — Рис остановился, между бровями появилась складка, словно он пытался вспомнить что-то еще, и, поморщившись, он продолжил: — На сей раз мы создавали глазной протез, позволяющий видеть. Не те обычные протезы, созданные для красоты и комфорта, другие. Моя разработка к слову, — на этих словах Рис усмехнулся. — Но этот патент был записан на Сола, а я числился соавтором мелким шрифтом. «Потому что ты никто, Рис, а я известный человек», — говорил мне мистер Хендерсон, и я подчинился. Но наши с ним исследования так и не дошли до реализации, даже до создания образца.  
  
Рис тяжело сел на край дивана, небрежно смахнул пот со лба. Он с нескрываемой скукой смотрел на алкоголь, стоящий на полу. Джек притащил скудный провиант сюда, вдруг наутро захочется опохмелиться. Все могло случиться. Особенно сейчас, когда Рис в прямом смысле слова раскрывал Джеку душу.   
  
— Сол требовал больше мощности для проекта и хотел представить образец на следующей неделе, но нихера не получилось, появлялись ошибки, и протез не функционировал. Разозленный этими фактами, он хотел сам довести все до ума. И я позволил ему сделать это.   
  
Драматическое молчание. Рис взял бутылку, сделал короткий глоток и поморщился.   
  
— На тот момент оборудование было перегружено, температура достигла критической точки. Об этом знали только я и Хендерсон. Коллеги не знали о таких рисках, но наверняка догадывались. Это была единственная лаборатория, у которой не имелось аварийного источника питания. Красавчик Джек не горел желанием вливать средства в здравоохранение, мы создавали великое из дерьма и палок, — последнее предложение Рис сказал с придыханием.  
  
На этих словах Джеку стало немножко стыдно, но не настолько, чтобы быть смущенным. Заказчики хотели именно убивать, а не созидать, нужно было удовлетворять запросам потребителей. И Джек давал им это. Вливал огромные средства в военное дело, больше половины активов компании, а четверть, может, и меньше, уходила на здравоохранение и остальные ответвления.  
  
— Сол тогда остался там, пытался закончить проект, а я пошел домой, не чувствуя за собой угрызения совести. На следующий день я узнал, что мой начальник сгорел заживо в лаборатории. — Рис немигающим взглядом посмотрел на Джека. — Я убил его, Джером. Я знал, что с такой мощностью и перегрузкой можно нарваться на неприятности, но не помешал ему. Его смерть была на моих руках.  
  
Рис придвинулся ближе к Джеку, карие глаза с вызовом смотрели на него, последние слова он чуть ли не прошипел:  
  
— Все еще считаешь меня хорошим мальчиком?  
  
«Все еще да», — хотел сказать Джек, но промолчал. Рис спас его, в какой-то степени оберегал, и, чего греха таить, он нравился Джеку. Но самое главное, Джек уважал его: надо было иметь стальные нервы с яйцами, чтобы признаться в этом, и у Риса они были. Этот парень мог все, если бы не этот случай.   
  
Значит, таким Рис был до увольнения и гетто. Зарвавшимся ублюдком, мечтавшим о власти и готовым идти по костям, как и сам Джек. Если бы они встретились раньше, когда Рис еще работал в «Гиперионе», то Джек пригласил бы его на чашечку кофе. А дальше все могло быть до зубовного скрежета банальным: постель, сто долларов на пол и приказ об увольнении под видом сокращения штата.   
  
Или нет?  
  
Джек нагло проигнорировал вопрос Риса и задал другой:  
  
— Так почему ты не стал начальником, если твой босс сдох?   
  
Джек помнил, что вместо Хендерсона поставили совершенно другого человека, и то спустя несколько месяцев, когда отдел разработок полностью оправился от пожара. Странно, неужели Васкес подсуетился и помешал повышению парня?  
  
— Появился один Мудаскес, — да, Джек оказался прав. — Он знал о том, что послужило причиной смерти Сола, и начал шантажировать меня. Хьюго хотел, чтобы я устроил его подружку в свой отдел.   
  
Рис отвернулся от Джека и теперь смотрел на протез, словно искал в нем очевидные изъяны. Он осторожно опустил бутылку на пол и нервно поглаживал тыльную сторону ладони.   
  
— У него не было улик, я не поддался ему и отказал. Тогда я не чувствовал вины за смерть Сола. Считал, что начальник сам нарвался и получил, чего хотел, но это не так.   
  
Следующие слова Рис говорил шепотом:  
  
— Я убил его своим безразличием, Джером. Не остановил его, как делают все хорошие люди. Я позволил ему умереть.  
  
Рис перевел дыхание и спокойно продолжил:  
  
— Потом Вон обнаружил огромную утечку денег и все пошло по наклонной.   
  
Рис огляделся по сторонам и, увидев что-то вдалеке, с явным облегчением сказал: «Нашел их» и небрежным шагом прошел в дальний угол комнаты, взял со стола что-то, отдаленно похожее на пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Щелчок, яркий огонек и медленное тление сигареты вместе с прогорклым дымом.   
  
— Васкес подставил нас, он каким-то образом сделал так, будто именно я распоряжался огромной суммой, и они уходили не на исследования, а на чей-то левый счет, и Вон мне в этом помогал. Типа мы сами на себя настучали. — Рис затянулся и выпустил клубок дыма. — Компания хотела довести дело до суда, но почему-то решили замять это недоразумение. С нами разобрались по-тихому, но в офисе нас уволили с позором. Та сумма быстро вернулась в «Гиперион», и я слышал, что Красавчик Джек не глядя подписал приказ о нашем увольнении. — На имени Джека Рис грустно улыбнулся. — Наша репутация с Воном была уничтожена в пух и прах. Нас никуда не брали, даже на вакансию уборщика отказывали. А дальше долги вместе с проживанием в гетто, и я здесь, продаю свое тело и готовлюсь к переезду в Мексику.  
  
Точно, хоббит говорил об этом. Говорил, что Васкес их подставил, из-за него они влачили жалкое существование в криминальном районе: Рис стал хастлером, а Вон работал на банду. Когда Джек выиграет пари, а это было вопросом времени, он разберется с Васкесом и остальными крысами в компании. Джек нутром чуял, что вся эта махинация, произошедшая с парнями, не была составлена одним человеком, хоть и глупо сделана.   
  
— Я медленно схожу с ума, и то, что ты сейчас видишь, — это больше не я. — Рис посмотрел на Джека. Красивое лицо исказилось от отчаяния и боли, последние слова он говорил чуть ли не шепотом, от которого шел неприятный холод. — Не тот Рис три года назад, а его жалкое подобие, от прежнего меня нет и следа. — Он снова отвернулся, смотрел отрешенным взглядом на сломанный телевизор, сигарета тускло тлела в руке. — Может, я до сих пор расплачиваюсь за то, что не отговорил начальника? И концом моих страданий будет смерть? Такая же, как у Сола, или хуже?   
  
Джек не думал, что Рис склонен верить в мистическую чушь типа кармы и судьбы. Но эти мысли на пьяную голову всерьез могли стать поводом для суицида. Гетто сломило Риса, и Джек не мог такого допустить.   
  
— Тыковка, — Джек сел на диван и грубо развернул Риса к себе. Нельзя было отрывать взгляд от этих печальных карих глаз, — в этом нет твоей вины, твой мудак-начальник знал, на что шел, и поплатился за это. Ты не виноват.  
  
Это было правдой. Полицейские и пожарные отчеты вместе с независимой экспертизой доказывали невиновность Риса, но Васкес решил психологически надавить на парня, чтобы получить желаемое. Но у него не получилось, и он решил прибегнуть к подлым методам. Неужели все ради подружки? Нет, было что-то еще, это касалось того левого счета, который хоббит заметил в отчетах.   
  
— Н-не оправдывай меня Джером. — Рис отрицательно покачал головой. — Это моя вина, и мне с ней жить до самой смерти.   
  
Он тихо добавил:  
  
— Веселая история, как я получил новую руку и оказался здесь, не так ли?  
  
Да уж. Зато у Джека появился компромат на Васкеса. Правда, все это походило не на компромат, а на исповедь одного бедного хастлера, которого обидел большой корпоративный мудак со связями. Как это можно было назвать иначе? Подозрениями? Уликами?  
  
Джек понятия не имел, но ясно было одно: у него появился веский повод прижать ублюдка Васкеса. Тимоти и Вильгельм выбьют дурь из этого придурка.  
  
— Не то слово, котенок. Теперь потуши сигарету, а то пожар устроишь.   
  
Раздался легкий смешок от Риса, атмосфера в комнате снизилась на несколько градусов, он успокоился и кивнул Джеку. Рис протезом сжал сигарету в труху, то, что осталось от нее, красиво полетело на пол, рассыпаясь на мелкие кусочки.  
  
— Я думал, что ты будешь осуждать меня. — Рис улыбнулся ему. — Вон не знает об этом, эту тайну знаешь только ты.  
  
Почему-то от его слов стало тепло на душе. Джеку доверили тайну, рассказали о неприятном прошлом. Рис доверился тому, кого знал от силы пару недель. Это льстило.   
  
— Детка, я вещи и похуже делал, — пожал плечами Джек. Он откинул голову на изголовье дивана, — так что для меня ты все еще святой. — И ухмыльнувшись, добавил: — Правда, с придурью, но у каждого есть недостатки.  
  
Рис молча смотрел на него где-то с секунду, не выражая никаких эмоций, но потом на губах появилась слабая улыбка.  
  
— Все с тобой ясно. — Он поцеловал Джека в щеку, а затем встал с дивана. — Мне нужно отлить, я скоро приду.  
  
— Окей, пирожочек, а я тут посплю, — кивнул ему Джек.  
  
Рис босиком дошел до входной двери и остановился. Бионические пальцы крепко сжимали дверной косяк.  
  
— Ты бы оделся, Джером. Здесь холодает.  
  
— А что? — Джек повернулся к нему. — Я тебя смущаю?  
  
— Нет, — засмеялся Рис. — Просто ты можешь заболеть.  
  
И он ушел. Только и были слышны звуки удаляющихся шагов.   
  
Опять эта чертова забота, не берущая ничего взамен. Снова хорошее отношение, от которого было больно в груди. Рис действительно был святым, хотя таковым себя не считал.  
  
Радовало одно: Джек почти высох, только волосы оставались влажными, и он принялся одеваться.   
  


***

  
  
Ночь прошла относительно нормально, если не считать того, что Рис обнимал Джека, обвив того ногами. А диван, между прочим, был среднего размера, и двое взрослых мужчин с трудом поместились на нем.  
  
Утро слепило ярким светом из плохо заколоченных окон, и Джек, скривившись, повернулся к стенке дивана досыпать остатки сна, но не получалось. Диван ощущался свободным, словно чего-то не хватало. Или, правильней, кого-то.   
  
Джек открыл глаза и посмотрел по сторонам.   
  
Риса не было с ним, в комнате Джек был один.   
  
Сон как рукой сняло, и он быстро встал с дивана. Черт, неужели Джек так долго спал, что Рис ушел? Даже не разбудил его, святоша херов. И алкоголь с остальной едой остался.  
  
Зато на столе была записка, написанная аккуратным почерком.   
  
Джек взял ее и прочитал:   
  
« _Я пошел к Вону. Выходи так же, как мы сюда заходили. Ищи меня там. Твой святой Рис_ », — и смайлик в конце.   
  
Джек невольно улыбнулся последним словам и сжал в руках клочок бумаги.  
  
Нужно было немного подкрепиться, прежде чем идти к хоббиту и Рису. Он открыл пакет с едой: пачка печенья, крекеры и, боже, бургер и не откупоренная бутылка воды. Желудок отозвался на еду громким звуком. Усмирив свой голод и жажду, Джек решил, что нужно выбираться из «Душевых».  
  
Пришлось попотеть, но Джек смог выйти, правда, замарал свой свитер в пыли и песке, но это ничего, еще терпимо. Те помои, свалившиеся на него почти две недели назад, были в сто раз хуже.   
  
Атмосфера на улице была странной. В районе ощущалась неестественная тишина, не было криков и чьих-то завываний, только звук машин и горячего ветра. В нос ударил неприятных запах жженных покрышек.   
  
Списав все это на раннее утро, Джек ушел на довольно приличное расстояние от тех «Душевых». Ему оставалось дойти пару кварталов до дома Вона, но он услышал голос, раздавшийся сзади, полный нетерпения и предвкушения.   
  
— Джером! Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь!  
  
Джек повернулся к его обладателю и ровным тоном сказал:  
  
— Привет, Сэм.  
  
Сэм стоял в трех метрах от него, в руках он держал ту самую биту Пенни, и до самой рукояти она была измазана кровью. Джек невольно подобрался.  
  
— Разговор есть, Джером. Может, пойдешь со мной? — Сэм медленно сокращал расстояние между ними, кровь с Пенни неприятно капала на асфальт. — В бар «Огни», тут недалеко. Промочишь горло, а то бездомным, — он с пренебрежением посмотрел на него, — здесь нелегко. Я угощаю.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Джек. Не было смысла строить из себя героя, когда у одного имелась обвитая колючей проволокой бита, да еще и окровавленная. — Веди.  
  
Сэм кивнул ему и пошел в ту сторону, где были «Душевые», насвистывая одну знакомую мелодию. Джеку этот свист не нравился, но хорошо, что он продолжался недолго.   
  
Они дошли до «Огней». Это было одноэтажное здание из бруса с украшавшей его темной вывеской, краска на которой облупилась. Ничего особенного для бара, который располагался в криминальном районе.   
  
— Заходи, Джером. — Сэм даже открыл дверь для Джека, приглашая его.  
  
Необоснованная вежливость здорово обескуражила Джека, и он молча зашел в бар, с недоверием посматривая на Сэма.  
  
Пройдя чуть дальше, Джек поразился тому, как много людей здесь находилось. И ни одного белого. Неприятный холодок прошелся по спине и остался тугим узлом где-то в районе горла.   
  
— Проходи дальше, Джером, — положил руку на плечо Джека Сэм. — Во-о-он к тому столику.   
  
Он указал на тот, который располагался в самом центре бара. Что-то здесь было не так.   
  
Пока Джек шел к нему, в баре воцарилась гнетущая тишина. Посетители с интересом смотрели на него и продолжали глазеть, даже когда Джек сел за столик. Становилось не по себе.  
  
— Я думал, что ты откажешься. Сбежишь или типа того. Я слышал, что ты хорошо бегаешь. — Сэм поставил биту на пол и громко сказал: — Елена, две текилы и быстро!  
  
Сухонькая старушка быстро принесла две бутылки алкоголя вместе с рюмками и так же молниеносно ушла.   
  
— Так это он? — подал голос крупный темнокожий, сидевший за другим столиком, справа от них. Выглядел он грозно, черная майка на его теле легко могла с хрустом порваться, если бы он напряг мускулы.  
  
— Да, Винсент, — кивнул Сэм, оскалившись. Джек слышал это имя, но никак не мог вспомнить при каких обстоятельствах оно звучало. — Это он. Как тебя стоит называть?  
  
Сэм вытащил из-за спины пистолет и наставил его на Джека. Прямо в лоб.  
  
— Джером или, — Сэм наклонил голову, в темных глазах отражалось безумие и веселье, —  _ **Красавчик Джек**_?  
  
Что?   
  
Джек хотел встать из-за стола, но другие посетители насильно усадили его обратно. Не было путей отступления, он был окружен.   
  
Как Сэм узнал?  
  
— Тихо, тихо, не паникуй раньше времени, — успокаивал Сэм, но пистолет не убрал. — Мне нужно знать правду и только ее.   
  
Он замолчал на несколько секунд и продолжил:  
  
— Так как тебя звать? Джером или Красавчик Джек? Или можно просто Джек, я чего-то не догоняю, ты ведь страшный, как атомная война. А красавчиков в своей жизни я многих повидал, на них ты не тянешь.  
  
Глумился, ублюдок.  
  
— Можешь звать меня Джеком, — выплюнул Джек. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Видимо, добраться до Вона с Рисом ему явно не светило, как и выбраться отсюда живым.  
  
— Правду и только правду, — поцокал языком Сэм. Он убрал пистолет, и дышать стало намного легче. — Наверное, у тебя есть вопросы, так что с радостью отвечу на них. Люблю отвечать на них, — улыбнулся он. — Моя правда может чуточку подождать.   
  
— Как ты узнал?   
  
— Джек, выпей текилы. Зря, что ли, принесли? — Сэм налил в рюмку алкоголь и отдал Джеку. — Как я узнал? Ты не поверишь, но со мной связался «Гиперион».   
  
У Джека чуть челюсть на пол не упала. Чтобы компания, которая никому не пресмыкалась, связывалась с предводителем банды? Попахивало бредом.  
  
— А почему ты еще живой больше двух недель? — усмехнулся Сэм. — Сколько тебе там осталось до окончания пари? Дней шестнадцать, пятнадцать? А, хуй с ними. — Сэм махнул рукой, словно эти дни ничего не стоили. — Они связались со мной на следующий день, когда я отобрал у тебя пиджак и кроссовки. За десять штук их сбыл, в общем, неплохие шмотки ты носишь, одобряю. Но, кажется, мы отошли от темы, да?  
  
Джек кивнул.   
  
— Ладно. Связались они со мной на тему того, чтобы я не покалечил и уж тем более не убил их дорогого гендира. И чтоб других предупредил насчет тебя, — эта ситуация крайне забавляла Сэма. — Понимаешь, просто так я не готов защищать богатого старпера, и в «Гиперионе» поняли мой тонкий намек. Моей банде и остальным группировкам дали нехилые деньги. Сколько нам дали? Роб? — спросил Сэм.  
  
Низенький латинос подошел к ним за столик и четко сказал:  
  
— Двадцать миллионов долларов.   
  
— Точно, — согласился Сэм. — Такую сумму дали еще и девяти другим бандам. И получается, что-о-о, — он мерзко растягивал слова. — двести миллионов долларов. Вот столько стоит твоя жизнь, Джек.   
  
Злость кипела внутри, она хотела вырваться наружу, Джек хотел избить уебка Сэма и остальных, но он сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, а затем одним глотком осушил рюмку с текилой. Получалось, что все было спланировано, и Джек мог не волноваться о своей жизни? Все выглядело как хорошо спланированный розыгрыш. Это пари было сплошным цирком, а Джек в нем главным клоуном.  
  
— Нет, ты не думай, что наша защита распространится до конца твоего пари, не обольщайся, Джек, — скрестил руки на груди Сэм и твердо сказал: — Она закончится сегодня. Эти деньги еще были и взяткой, чтобы мы убрались из района. Я слышал, что ты планируешь построить здесь завод?  
  
Джек кивнул.   
  
— Да, нам так и сказали, — согласился Сэм. — Мы наслышаны о твоей «маленькой» армии, — на слове «маленькой» Сэм показал пальцами кавычки. — И нам не хочется терять жизни братьев и сестер за этот район. Тем более меня повысили в мафии, нужно возглавить одну ячейку в Мексике. Твои деньги для моей банды станут хорошим подспорьем.  
  
— Почему защита закончится именно сегодня?  
  
— Ну-у-у, — Сэм наклонил голову, — потому что завтра я уезжаю в Мексику, остальные банды тоже куда-то сваливают, и начнется зачистка района твоими бравыми гиперионскими солдатами. Наверное, из-за этого, да? — он звонко рассмеялся. Тишина в баре от его смеха стала еще отчетливей. — Нам дали деньги только на этот срок и все. Еще есть вопросы?  
  
— Почему только на этот срок? Пари длится месяц. И зачистка района? Не слишком ли рано?  
  
Джек не мог в это поверить. Он подписывал договор о пари на целый месяц, а «Гиперион» нарушил его, начав строительство завода спустя две недели. Невозможно.   
  
— Без понятия, Джек, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Ты у своих там спроси, нам дали деньги только на этот срок. Возможно, — он облизал губы. — Они хотят перейти к другой части. Завтра же здесь начнется настоящий ад, как в еврейском гетто при Гитлере. Может, они мечтают увидеть, как ты скрываешься за обломками домов, это один из вариантов.   
  
— А мирное население?  
  
Неужели «Гиперион» не поскупился на смерть обычных людей? Тэсситер, чертов ублюдок!  
  
— Их эвакуировали, — хмыкнул Сэм. — Разве ты не заметил, как сегодня было тихо на районе? Остались только бездомные и банды, но и мы скоро свалим.  
  
— Это осветят во всех СМИ!  
  
— Меня это уже не касается, Джек, — отмахнулся Сэм. — Это твои проблемы. Те, кто не входят в мою банду, — он обратился ко всем в баре. — можете идти. Я показал вам Красавчика Джека, остальные деньги «Гиперион» привезет через час, они мне звонили. На той же точке, что и раньше.  
  
— Если ты нас обманешь, Сэм… — пробасил Винсент, вставая из-за стола.  
  
— Я тебе когда-нибудь врал, Винс? — с укором сказал Сэм и затем посмотрел на Джека. От его взгляда веяло презрением и жгучей ненавистью. — Деньги будут, ведь здесь сидит их главное сокровище.   
  
Через несколько минут в баре стало очень тихо. Сэм выпил рюмку текилы и налил себе еще.   
  
— Итак, время вопросов закончилось, — обрадовался он. — Теперь настала моя очередь. Роб!  
  
Роб подошел сзади к Джеку и приставил к горлу нож. Холодное лезвие создавало жуткий контраст с горячей кожей. Джек почувствовал ноющую боль у горла, кровь тонкой струйкой стекала с шеи.  
  
— Ты трахал Риса? — прямо спросил Сэм. В его глазах теперь было не веселье, а чистое безумие и злость. — За это время вы стали слишком близки. Чуть ли не за ручки держались.  
  
— Нет, — честно ответил Джек. — У меня с ним ничего не было, кроме дрочки.  
  
Это было правдой, причем довольно неудобной. Видимо, Сэма устроил его ответ, и он кивнул, хищно улыбаясь. Роб отпустил Джека, убрав нож с горла. Джек сразу закашлялся и схватился за горло. На руке осталась кровь.   
  
— Ты думаешь, что я какой-то ревнивый мудак, и это действительно так. Я ревнивый мудак. И я не люблю, когда моей собственностью кто-то пользуется. Ты видел сам, как я разбирался со своими друзьями, — на этих словах Сэм издал короткий смешок. — Рису я сказал другое, чтобы он не думал ничего такого. Его мозги не должны быть забиты этой чушью.  
  
Надо же, какая забота с его стороны. Рис и правда вляпался в настоящее дерьмо, встретив Сэма.   
  
— Знаешь, Рис напоминает мне моего друга детства, такой же красивый и славный, полный энтузиазма. Его звали Риком, почти совпадение, не правда ли? — засмеялся Сэм, но в голосе чувствовалась нечто отдаленное, похожее на горечь. — Рика убили десять лет назад. Убил «Гиперион», — тон голоса стал угрожающим. — Твоя армия была в моем родном Хуаресе, провела зачистку наркокартелей по просьбе мэра, а взамен ты получил землю в Мексике на сто лет. Я читал в интернете об этой сделке. Но парадокс вот в чем.   
  
Сэм выдержал долгую паузу, продолжая сверлить взглядом Джека, а затем с плохо скрываемой яростью сказал.  
  
— Рик не состоял ни в каком картеле. Он был тем самым мирным жителем, которому подарили пулю в затылок! Твоя армия должна была защищать мирное население, как ты вещал по всем телеканалам, но ты их убивал!   
  
Джек не собирался говорить «мне жаль, Сэм», то дело было давно в прошлом. Он отдал приказ, и солдаты «Гипериона» с блеском его исполнили. Теперь стало ясно, почему Сэм так ненавидел Красавчика Джека. Все обрело некий смысл.  
  
— Перебравшись в Лос-Анджелес, я встретил Риса. И не представляешь в каком виде. — Сэм грустно улыбнулся, злость в голосе ушла. — В переулке, где мое влияние пока не дошло, около ночлежки, славившейся изнасилованиями. Он лежал избитый, из его задницы вытекала кровь, а на боку была длинная рана. Я собирал его по кусочкам. А когда Рис оправился, то заметил поразительное сходство с Риком, — последнее предложение Сэм сказал с заметной лаской. — Только у Рика глаза были серого цвета.   
  
— Тогда какой смысл делать из него хастлера?   
  
Если у Сэма были чувства к нему, то какого хрена он позволил ему продавать тело?  
  
— Рис так хотел, говорил, что в долгу передо мной. Деньги есть деньги, Джек, это бизнес. Ты должен это понимать. Да и секс за деньги — это бесчувственное дерьмо, в нем нет никакой искры, только разрядка и все, — размышлял Сэм. — Проституция на этом и строится. Да и мы не трахались в то время, все-таки я был тогда порядочным семьянином, — он выпил рюмку и громко поставил ее на стол.   
  
Разговор шел не в то русло, и Джек не понимал, зачем Сэм рассказывал свое прошлое. Если только…  
  
— Так, что-то я разошелся. — Сэм нервно засмеялся, но потом в голосе прослеживались стальные ноты. — То, что между вами происходило за последние две недели, мне не понравилось. Прям, знаешь, ревность берет. Ты сказал ему, кто ты?  
  
— Нет.   
  
— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Я сохраню твой секрет, Джек.   
  
Сэм встал из-за стола и с ненавистью посмотрел на Джека. Он ровным шагом дошел до входной двери бара и остановился.  
  
— Нет, я просто не могу это так оставить, — Сэм снова вернулся за столик и теперь он с явным интересом разглядывал лицо Джека. — Это твой грим, да?  
  
Джек медленно кивнул. Ему не нравилось, что разговор шел о его лице.  
  
— Хорошо сделан, я бы не узнал тебя, — восхитился Сэм. — Роб, дай нож.   
  
Роб выполнил его просьбу и теперь Сэм держал в руках здоровый охотничий нож, который раньше был приставлен к горлу Джека. Таким можно было спокойно крупных животных резать. Джек нервно сглотнул.  
  
— А теперь держи его, — прорычал Сэм. Он встал из-за стола, а в руке крутил нож.  
  
Черт, Роб держал его крепко, другие из банды Сэма тоже подключились и теперь стояли слишком близко к ним.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу, Джек. Ты это прекрасно знаешь, нет, даже чувствуешь это. И слышать, знать, что ты входишь в доверие к Рису для меня как ножом по сердцу. Я знаю о его помешательстве на тебе, и меня это не устраивает, точнее, приводит в бешенство. Он мой, Джек. Ты понимаешь это?   
  
Сэм сделал шаг, и теперь нож был в опасной близости к Джеку. Кончиком ножа он провел по лбу, скуле, щекам и остановил его там, откуда начинался шрам.   
  
— После пари твой грим уберут, и ты снова станешь Красавчиком Джеком, да? Но мне твое лицо и так нравится, показывает твою уродливую сущность, — процедил Сэм. —  **Я сделаю твой шрам реальным**.  
  
Дальше была невыносимая боль, как будто все нервные окончания собрались именно там, куда проводил Сэм ножом и горели ярким огнем, а кровь медленно текла, обжигая лицо. Джек не помнил сколько времени продолжалась эта пытка, последнее, что он слышал, — это звонкий голос Риса: тот кричал: «Остановись».  
  
Как Рис мог быть здесь? Почему он пришел? Он говорил, что будет у Вона. Неужели его кто-то привел, или Рис пошел искать Джека и наслышался чьих-то криков?   
  
Все вопросы разом ушли, окутав разум темной пеленой. Джек потерял сознание, но перед этим он услышал от Сэма:  
  
— Анхель, выруби Риса, мы уезжаем в Мексику сегодня. И готовь бензин, надо сжечь здание дотла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джордж Бенсон (родился 22 марта 1943) — американский гитарист и вокалист.


	11. Конец пари

Боль огромной волной накатывала по всему телу, выжигая нервы, оставляя только пустоту и гнев. Невозможно было пошевелить пальцами, чего уж говорить о том, что сделать вдох являлось непомерно сложным для Джека?  
  
— Проснись! — говорили над ухом.   
  
Нет, не говорили, а кричали. Чужой голос Джек не смог узнать: все звуки собрались в одну какофонию и выдавали сплошной шум. Он учуял запах горелой плоти, как будто кто-то решил сделать гриль на открытом воздухе, был слышен треск огня. В глазах щипало от грязи и копоти, сквозь закрытые веки он видел красноту.  
  
— Давай вставай! — теперь Джек понял, кто орал над ухом. Вон. Чертов хоббит.   
  
Джек бы улыбнулся такому повороту событий, но даже сказать что-либо было затруднительно. Во рту накопилась кровь. Он попробовал ее выплюнуть, но не получилось. Пришлось сглатывать.   
  
Джек попытался открыть глаза, но не получилось. Он закричал от нахлынувшей боли и потерял сознание.   
  


***

  
  
— Как думаешь, он проснется?  
  
— Не знаю, — неуверенным тоном сказал один. — Пульс есть, но слабый. Я хочу продезинфицировать рану на лице, но при его состоянии я не знаю, стоит ли это делать.  
  
Голоса слышались отдаленно, словно они были на другом конце комнаты. Сложно было разобрать, кому они принадлежали. Уже не пахло гарью, теперь там, где находился Джек, ощущалась сырость и другие отвратительные запахи, присущие затхлому помещению.   
  
Хотелось сказать голосам, что он все еще живой, а не какой-то лежащий коматозник при смерти, но все, на что Джек был способен, — это покашлять, распространив тем самым нестерпимую боль по всему телу. Блять, ему всего лишь лицо порезали, но почему же было так больно? Как будто Сэм и тело в покое не оставил.  
  
— Черт, он проснулся, — голос того, кто хотел продезинфицировать рану, стал ближе. — Эй, ты меня слышишь?   
  
Это был Вон.   
  
— Д-да, — каждое слово произносилось с огромным трудом. — Г-где я?  
  
— Ты в подвале нашего дома. Здесь ад, по всему району снуют солдаты «Гипериона», расстреливают бездомных. Начались пожары, но до нас еще они не добрались.   
  
— Пока не добрались, — уточнил усталый голос, по-видимому, принадлежавший Феликсу.  
  
— Папа, с ним все будет хорошо? — тихо спросил тоненький голосок, который можно было распознать как голос Фионы.   
  
— Я не знаю, — устало ответил Феликс.   
  
Джек хотел открыть глаза, и у него это получилось, правда, пришлось стерпеть жуткую боль. В помещении было темно: свет здесь, как таковой, отсутствовал; в полумраке были видны только грязные лица Вона и Феликса с девочками, склонившиеся над ним. Джек лежал на чем-то мягком, судя по всему, на матрасе, пружины грубо впивались в тело, даруя неприятные спазмы в районе позвоночника.  
  
— Г-где Рис? — во рту снова скопилась кровь, и Джек начал кашлять.  
  
Вон аккуратно приподнял голову Джерома и сказал:  
  
— Сперва выплюнь.   
  
Джек послушался совету. Выплевывать кровь было тяжело, но он справился с задачей.   
  
— Т-так где он?   
  
Последнее, что слышал Джек, — это то, что Риса хотели оглушить и забрать в Мексику. Может, он выбрался из этого дерьма и сбежал?  
  
После его вопроса наступило неприятное молчание. Через несколько секунд девочки начали плакать, и Феликс увел их в дальний угол, чтобы успокоить.   
  
— Ты не знаешь? — спросил Вон. — Ты ведь был в баре!  
  
Он выдержал короткую паузу и начал рассказывать. В голосе прослеживалась безысходность с неотвратимостью происходящего.   
  
— Мы пошли искать тебя. Рис начал беспокоиться, что нашего старпера долго нет. Когда дошли до «Огней», мы услышали крики. Твои крики. — Вон посмотрел на Джека, и в его глазах не было ничего, кроме бессилия. — Рис первым побежал туда, я за ним. Когда добежал до бара, то увидел, как Риса уже несли на руках к машине. Без сознания.  
  
Вон сделал быстрый вдох и выдох и продолжил:  
  
— Я начал возникать и требовать, чтобы его отпустили, но, знаешь, — он невесело засмеялся, — под дулом пистолета пришлось заткнуться. Я смотрел, как Роб с Анхелем поливали бар бензином и как ты лежал на полу, а Сэм стоял над тобой. В руках он держал нож.  
  
Странно, что Сэм не пустил пулю в лоб, а только порезал лицо ножом. Наверное, он еще и избил Джека. Потому что болело не только лицо, а еще и тело.   
  
Черт. Лицо — это вообще отдельная песня. Средоточие чистой, концентрированной, безжалостной боли, от которой хотелось громко кричать, проклинать всех и вся и желать им мучительной смерти.  
  
За время пребывания в этом подвале Джек обрел ясную цель: он убьет Сэма, потратит все ресурсы и активы, но найдет этого ублюдка и заставит поплатиться за все, что тот с ним сделал.   
  
Этот шрам стал для Джека напоминанием, что таких тварей надо было истреблять подчистую. Зря он тогда послушался мэра и остановил операцию в Хуаресе десять лет назад, нужно было продолжать давить таких мразей до конца, расстреливать, вешать, разрывать на кусочки осколочными гранатами. И вот сейчас Джек пожинал плоды своей нерешительности.  
  
Вон перевел дыхание и снял очки.  
  
— Кто-то кинул открытую зажигалку в бар, я не знаю, кто это сделал, но здание сразу же вспыхнуло. Когда Сэм вышел из горящего здания, он сказал мне, чтобы я пошел спасать тебя. — Вон невесело улыбнулся и добавил: — Если успею. Риса положили в машину, и, когда Сэм сел туда, она уехала в неизвестном направлении.  
  
На этих словах Вон закончил свой короткий рассказ.  
  
— Как видишь, я спас тебя, ублюдок, — негодовал Вон. — Надышался угарным газом и спину потянул. Я тащил тебя несколько кварталов, и огромное спасибо Феликсу, что он был неподалеку и мы вместе донесли твою тушу до дома! Все ради тебя, старпер сраный!  
  
От его слов Джеку хотелось смеяться, но не получалось: его лицо было словно оголенный провод: коснешься или сделаешь малейшее движение — и тебе пиздец.   
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Джек. — С меня пиво.   
  
Вон на его благодарность лишь угрюмо фыркнул и начал копаться в чем-то, Джек даже увидеть не мог.   
  
— Я должен продезинфицировать рану. — Вон вытащил из сумки несколько пластмассовых бутылок и вату с бинтами. — Будет больно. Нет, — он покачал головой, — будет ужасно больно. Ты можешь получить болевой шок.   
  
Джек понимал, о чем говорил хоббит, но он не был готов к такому.   
  
— Н-нет!   
  
— У тебя рана загноится, ты получишь сепсис и умрешь здесь! — вскинулся Вон. — Я буду быстрым и осторожным. Тебе остается только терпеть.  
  
Затем Вон обратился к Феликсу:  
  
— Феликс, дай, пожалуйста, свой ремень.  
  
Нет, только не это. Джек надеялся, что эта хрень не предназначалась ему, но ошибался.  
  
В углу послышался шорох, и под неровный шепот девочек Феликс отдал Вону кожаный ремень. Добротный, толстый ремень с железной пряжкой.   
  
— Теперь открой рот, — приказал Вон, держа в руках ремень, и, не увидев на лице Джека готовность к боли, возмутился: — Иначе ты язык себе прокусишь, кричать на всю округу станешь. Девочек испугаешь! И в конце концов нас убьют!  
  
Аргументы Вона были неоспоримы. Джек послушался его, и теперь в зубах сжимал кусок ремня. Все это выглядело отвратительно.  
  
— Молодец, — кивнул Вон. — Я постараюсь как можно быстрее закончить с этим. Сперва мне нужно промыть рану водой.   
  
Вон откупорил одну бутылку и промочил ею ватный диск.  
  
— Будет щипать, готовься.  
  
Джек на его слова коротко кивнул. А что он мог сделать? Если начнется заражение, то он не выйдет отсюда живым. Возникла мысль связаться с солдатами «Гипериона», но она сразу исчезла. Джек был уверен, что если сюда ворвутся солдаты, то они просто убьют всех и вряд ли узнают своего гендира. Тем более, сейчас они проводили зачистку района. Расстреливали бездомных и учиняли пожары.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Вон говорил, что «будет осторожным» с Джеком, он солгал: Джек мычал от боли, и, если бы не кожаный ремень в зубах, то его крик услышал бы весь район. На глазах появились непрошеные слезы.   
  
Закончив с промывкой раны, Вон вытащил другую бутылку, маленькую, и Джек невольно подобрался. На этикетке было написано «перекись водорода».   
  
— Постарайся не умереть, — сказал Вон и поднес к лицу Джека настоящую пытку в виде смоченной салфеткой перекисью. — Хорошо, что Сэм твой глаз не тронул.   
  
Капля перекиси упала на открытый участок лица, и Джека затрясло. Эта боль не поддавалась описанию, Джек с силой сжал в зубах ремень, пытаясь полностью прокусить его. Руки сжались в кулак, Джеку хотелось ударить Вона, и, когда тот начал проводить салфеткой по лицу, он взвыл. В голове образовалась полная пустота, только боль била набатом. Джек чувствовал, как ко рту и к носу подступала белая пена.  
  
Вон начинал с левой щеки, и, когда начал проходить выше, Джек больше не мог вынести эти мучения. Он отключился, потеряв сознание.   
  


***

  
  
Открыть глаза не представлялось возможным. Сплошная тьма, приятная и сырая.   
  
Где-то на периферии Джек слышал перешептывания Вона и Феликса. Боль никуда не ушла, но стало чуть легче. По крайней мере, можно было вдохнуть полной грудью, что Джек и сделал.   
  
— Он очнулся, — прошептал Феликс Вону. — Спроси у него. Сейчас самое время!   
  
— Ладно, — ворчал хоббит. — Если это действительно правда, то…  
  
— Что? — прошелестел Джек.  
  
Вон долго молчал, прежде чем сказать:  
  
— Что ты Красавчик Джек.   
  
Это застало Джека врасплох. Теперь получалось, что все в районе знали, кто он?   
  
— Ведь это неправда, да? — сомневался Вон. — Ты не можешь быть им.  
  
Джек не видел его лица, но он был почти уверен в том, что хоббит закрыл рот рукой, чтобы не засмеяться. Это было правдой. Со стороны Вона послышался глухой смех.  
  
Джек устал, и боль никуда не делась. В данный момент ему не хотелось тратить энергию на глупые разговоры и признания. Молчание было его ответом, и порой оно говорило красноречивей пустых слов.   
  
— Почему ты молчишь? — спросил Вон, обращаясь к Джеку. — Ну же, ответь мне!  
  
— Вон, будь тише, — сделал замечание Феликс. — Мы в подвале два дня, и ситуация в районе накаляется.   
  
— Два дня? — спросил Джек.  
  
— Да, с того момента, как мы с Феликсом притащили тебя сюда, прошло два дня, — подытожил Вон и не преминул спросить: — И все-таки, это правда?   
  
Скрывать, что Джек — не бездомный по имени Джером, не было смысла. Тем более сейчас, когда весь район превратился в настоящий ад.   
  
— Откуда узнали? — Джек по такому случаю даже открыл глаза.   
  
Опять приятный полумрак, но можно было разглядеть лица остальных. Вон на его вопрос выглядел удивленным, можно было сказать, что ошеломленным.   
  
— Вэллори разболтала, когда в спешке уходила с сыном из дома. Сказала, что в нашем гетто тусуется большая шишка из «Гипериона» и скоро район превратится в руины. Я сперва не придал этому значения, — пожал плечами Вон. Он присел возле Джека, вглядываясь в его изуродованное лицо. — Но когда увидел тебя в баре, то вспомнил ее слова. Ты ведь похож на Красавчика Джека, а оказывается, ты им и был все это время.   
  
Вон замолчал на несколько секунд, пытаясь справиться с волнением.  
  
— Черт. До сих пор не могу принять этот факт, — он снял очки и протер грязной тряпкой.   
  
Но его удивление длилось недолго, спустя мгновение хоббит начал негодовать по этому поводу:  
  
— Так какого хрена по району ходят солдаты и расстреливают людей? Почему ты здесь? За что нам все это?   
  
Вопросы посыпались на Джека рекой, и он не хотел на них отвечать. Не было никакого желания объяснять ему что-либо, но совесть давила на Джека. «Вон спас тебя, вытащил из горящего дома, а ты не хочешь рассказывать правду», — занудствовала она.   
  
— Это пари. «Гипериону» нужен новый завод, — поморщившись от боли, сказал Джек.   
  
— Ну прекрасно, блять, — с сарказмом сказал Вон. — Столько людей остались без дома или оказались убиты ради твоего завода. Ты как спишь по ночам, Джек? Кошмары не снятся?  
  
— Я нормально сплю. И это был не мой приказ прогнать людей из гетто. За меня все сделал Совет директоров, а я должен был провести здесь целый месяц. Вопросы кончились? — непривычно было говорить столько слов, последнее предложение Джек прохрипел.  
  
— Не совсем, — покачал головой Вон, но затем его тон стал чуть спокойнее. — Хоть ты меня бесишь, но я не могу все так бросить. Я должен обработать твою рану, остальные сто вопросов подождут. Кстати, это что? — он обвел пальцем места, где был нанесен грим. — Я помню те времена, когда у Красавчика Джека не было шрама и прыщей на лбу.  
  
— Это грим.   
  
— О, — удивился Вон. — Ясно. Скажу одно: твой грим слегка смягчил порезы от ножа. По крайней мере он не доходит до костей черепа, но достаточно глубокий. Этот шрам останется с тобой навсегда, как ни крути.  
  
— Ублюдок Сэм, — прошипел Джек.   
  
— Что с ним будешь делать? — Вон снова был наготове с бутылками воды и перекиси.   
  
Вопрос показался Джеку невероятно глупым, но он с легкостью на него ответил. Джек не мог спустить это с рук гребаного боевика. Он его из-под земли достанет и совершит свое правосудие: извращенное и ужасное.   
  
— Убью.  
  
— Ты погоди с убийством, Джек, — намочил тряпку водой Вон. — Мы должны выбраться из этого дерьма, для нас сейчас это главная задача.  
  
Джек не стал с ним спорить и приготовился к худшему. Боль прошлась по телу, как только Вон коснулся тряпкой изуродованного лица.   
  


***

  
  
Было сложно, но спустя несколько дней шрам отзывался лишь ноющей болью, от которой хотелось скрипеть зубами. Не как раньше, ведь тогда можно было получить болевой шок. Джек опасался, что у него слишком низкий болевой порог. Шрам не может так долго болеть, верно? Риса шрамировали, насиловали и в конце вообще поставили клеймо на шее, а ему было все равно.  
  
Рис… Он в Мексике или еще в Америке и жив ли он еще? Джек смутно знал о процедуре прохождения границы из Америки в Мексику. Тем более у Риса не было документов, если Сэм не сделал ему поддельные.   
  
Размышления о Рисе грубо прервал хоббит.  
  
— Нужно выбираться из подвала, — сказал Вон. Он поднялся с пола и начал собираться. — Солдаты близко.   
  
Это было правдой. Припасы, которые успели собрать Вон с Феликсом были на исходе. Пришло время уходить.   
  
За последние дни Джек с ними не общался на тему «Гипериона» и пари, только возникал насчет перевязки раны. Остальные не задавали вопросов, Вон начал совершать вылазки, и чудо, что он еще был живой, Феликс с девочками сидели на другом конце подвала и не тревожили Джека. Только жуткий кашель Саши и шмыганье Фионы разбавляли неловкую тишину в подвале.  
  
— Ты встать сможешь? — спросил Вон.   
  
Сидеть Джек мог, но боль в ребрах давала о себе знать.  
  
— Хоббит, я не инвалид, — прошипел Джек, с трудом встав с матраса. Он услышал, как что-то хрустнуло внутри. И боль от хруста была яркой.   
  
— Джек, ты настоящий старпер, — хмыкнул Вон и подал ему руку. — Песок так и сыпется с тебя.   
  
— Когда закончится пари, ты поплатишься за эти слова, — пригрозил ему Джек, но от помощи не отказался.   
  
— Сколько тебе осталось до окончания пари, Джек? Десять дней, больше? — Вон отпустил Джека.   
  
— Без понятия.   
  
— Шикарно, — заключил Вон. — А если ты проиграешь его, то что будет?   
  
На этот вопрос Джек не хотел отвечать. Он не знал на него ответа. То, что спустя две недели после начала пари «Гиперион» начал платить бандам за защиту Джека и затем ввел солдат в район, здорово сбивало с толку.   
  
Что будет, если Джек наткнется на одного из солдат? Узнают ли его или убьют?   
  
И, если они его встретят, будет ли это означать, что пари аннулируется и Джек проиграл?  
  
— Я не знаю.   
  
— Блеск.   
  
— Парни, надо уходить, — сказал Феликс, держа на руках плачущую Сашу, а Фиона теребила его грязный свитер.  
  
— Вы куда пойдете? — спросил Джек.   
  
— Наша цель уйти из района. Надеюсь, что на границах не поставили заборы под напряжением, — пробормотал Вон.   
  
Джек молча согласился с ним и хотел сказать, что он проводит их до границы, но наверху послышались звуки. С каждой секундой они приближались, а затем послышались голоса о том, что нужно проверить помещения на наличие людей.  
  
Солдаты. Теперь было слишком поздно уходить. Паника подкралась под кожу, неприятный холод прошел по всему помещению.  
  
— Прячьтесь! — прошипел Джек.   
  
— Ты, блять, издеваешься? Здесь негде прятаться! — начал возникать Вон. — Поздно ты героя включил!   
  
На его слова девочки начали всхлипывать.  
  
— Тише, милые, — успокаивал дочерей Феликс.  
  
Дверь, ведущая наверх, с грохотом открылась, и фонари ослепили Джека. За несколько секунд подвал заполонили солдаты в форме «Гипериона». Они наставили оружие на Вона и Феликса с девочками.   
  
— Мы нашли его, — сказал один из солдат.  
  
— Отлично, — раздался самодовольный тон из рации. Этот голос Джек сразу же узнал. Тэсситер. — Приведите его ко мне.  
  
— Что делать с остальными? — снова спросил солдат, оглядывая людей в подвале. — Здесь дети.   
  
Девочки на его вопрос испуганно смотрели на них.   
  
— Не убивайте их. Я приказываю, — прорычал Джек.   
  
Тяжелое дыхание Феликса, тихие рыдания девочек и пронизывающий взгляд Вона только усугубляли ситуацию в подвале. Наступило долгое молчание, а затем:  
  
— Слышали, что сказал ваш генеральный директор, лейтенант? — раздался из рации голос Тэсситера. — Отпустите их.   
  
— Принято, — кивнул он и опустил автомат. — Красавчик Джек, пройдемте.  
  
— Они идут со мной, — сказал Джек. — Им нужна госпитализация, они обезвожены, девочкам нужна помощь медиков.   
  
Лейтенант на его слова коротко кивнул и освободил проход к выходу.   
  
Только сейчас Джек понял, что почти не дышал. И что, он снова генеральный директор? Пари же еще не прошло.   
  


***

  
  
В наскоро сделанном лагере «Гипериона» пахло лекарствами и, что странно, ощущался запах пороха. Яркий контраст, от которого зудело все тело. Сейчас Джек лежал на больничной койке, ему вкололи обезболивающее и теперь убирали с лица оставшийся грим. Браслет сняли сразу, как только Джек зашел в лагерь. Вона и остальных поместили в другое крыло. Джек надеялся, что у них не будет никаких проблем.   
  
Он снова Красавчик Джек, генеральный директор корпорации «Гиперион». Да и вряд ли можно было считать его «Красавчиком», особенно с пересекающим лицо огромным шрамом.  
  
— Выглядишь отвратительно, Джон, — скрестил руки на груди Гарольд. — Мы почти неделю искали тебя.  
  
Джеку понадобилось несколько минут на то, чтобы ответить Тэсситеру, гримеры постоянно толпились вокруг лица и старались не задеть шрам. Они медленно, дюйм за дюймом, снимали «второе лицо», открывая на свет первое. Джек не помнил, сколько времени прошло, но грим сняли, и теперь он почувствовал столь желанную прохладу и ноющую боль с нестерпимым зудом. Джек мог расслабиться.   
  
Правда, как это можно было назвать расслаблением? Впереди стояла огромная работа по созданию завода в районе Лос-Анджелеса, еще надо было поквитаться с Сэмом и его бандой. Нет, не бандой, а гребаной мафией.  
  
— Отъебись, — махнул на него рукой Джек. — Какого хрена? Почему пари так быстро закончилось?  
  
От его вопроса на лице Гарольда на какой-то миг проступила озадаченность, но он быстро принял невозмутимый вид.  
  
— Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, когда мы услышали, что в районе произошло жестокое убийство трех людей. Мэр пожалел тебя, Джон, ты должен быть благодарен ему. — Затем Тэсситер обратился к остальным в комнате: — Вы можете идти, спасибо за грим.   
  
И все? Его мэр пожалел, и пари закончилось? Бред.  
  
В помещении остались только Джек и Гарольд. Прекрасно, можно было выплеснуть всю желчь на Тэсситера.   
  
— Мы не стали настаивать на твоем полном месяце нахождения здесь и переписали договор. Ты выполнил большую часть пари, Джон, ты должен радоваться.   
  
— Чему я должен радоваться? Что мне лицо к херам порезали? — взвился Джек.   
  
— Это уже твои проблемы, — пожал плечами Тэсситер.   
  
— Конечно, — злился Джек. — Какого хрена вы заплатили бандам?  
  
— Совет беспокоился за твою безопасность, и не смотри на меня так, как будто я нагло вру, — словно само собой разумеющееся ответил Тэсситер. — В договоре было четко прописано, что ты не должен получить серьезных травм, или ты забыл об этом пункте? Сперва мы хотели продлить сотрудничество с бандами до полного месяца, но отказались от этой затеи. А затем произошли убийства. И, зная твой характер, мы не могли больше ждать.   
  
Все встало на свои места, но один вопрос не давал Джеку покоя.  
  
— Зачем убивать бездомных?  
  
— С каких пор они тебя волнуют? — удивился Тэсситер.  
  
— С того момента, как меня чуть не убили!   
  
Джек был эгоистом, и он этого не скрывал, но то, что происходило в районе, не поддавалось объяснению. Он слышал крики, когда был в подвале, и оглушительные звуки выстрелов, словно ад пришел по его душу. На месте тех бездомных мог быть сам Джек, и от этих размышлений становилось дурно. Такая перспектива раздавалась глухим эхом где-то в голове.   
  
— Но не убили же, — хмыкнул Гарольд и прошел к выходу. — Отдыхай, через несколько часов начнется твоя пресс-конференция по поводу района.   
  
С таким лицом выходить на всеобщее обозрение, да еще и по телевидению светиться? Нет, Джек не мог позволить себе такую «роскошь».  
  
— Я не выйду.   
  
— Почему? — остановился Тэсситер.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты ослеп, Гарольд, — язвил Джек. — Если ты не заметил, то у меня, блять, настоящий шрам!   
  
— И что?  
  
— Пускай выйдет Тимоти. Я не стану посмешищем для журналистов!   
  
— Джон, нельзя быть таким капризным, но ладно, сегодня за тебя выйдет Лоуренс, но знай, — Гарольд сделал драматичную паузу и продолжил: — не Тимоти генеральный директор, а ты. Когда-нибудь ты должен будешь появиться на публике, а сейчас отдыхай, я позову врачей.  
  
— Гарольд, постой! — окликнул Джек.   
  
Надо было обсудить еще одно дело по поводу компании. Хоть оно и было неприятным, но Гарольд должен был знать это от Джека, а не от других. Именно с подачи Тэсситера «Гиперион» вышел на мировую арену, а Джек усилил ее могущество в несколько раз. Это дело касалось будущего компании.  
  
Тэсситер уже почти открыл дверь комнаты, но остановился.   
  
— Ты знал о том, что в «Гиперионе» есть крыса, которая сливает миллиарды на свой счет?  
  
— Я хотел спросить тебя о том же, Джон. Пари было еще одним поводом для того, чтобы вычислить огромную утечку денег. Если бы мы посвятили в эти дела тебя, ты бы начал мешать следствию и раскрыл эти детали прессе. Для таких дел нужна холодная голова, а не твоя, Джон.   
  
— Прекрати называть меня Джоном! — огрызнулся Джек.   
  
— Ладно, — кивнул Гарольд. — Но только сейчас. Ты что-то узнал об этом?  
  
— Представь себе, да, — невесело усмехнулся Джек. — Это Хьюго Васкес, наш начальник по отделу информационной безопасности. У меня есть свидетель, он в другом крыле. — Джек показал в то место куда увели Вона. — Поговори с ним, он многое знает.   
  
— Обязательно.   
  
Тэсситер вышел из комнаты, и через несколько минут помещение заполнилось врачами. Один говорил, что у Джека было сломано ребро, другой вещал, что у него появились гнойные раны на лице.  
  
И как Джек должен был отдохнуть?  
  


***

  
  
Несколько месяцев прошли как в гребаном калейдоскопе: сменялись ярко, быстро и совсем не запоминались. Кроме одной вещи, точнее, не вещи, а человека.  
  
Чертов Васкес, который обкрадывал компанию. Джеку неимоверно доставляло удовольствие, как пытали этого придурка. Вильгельм — телохранитель Джека — пытал его всевозможными средствами, начиная от простых игл под ногти и заканчивая электрическим током, чтобы тот сознался. Совет был категорически против таких пыток, но Джеку было на него плевать. Эта тварь безнаказанно подставляла людей и воровала деньги из компании. Джеку даже не пришлось прибегать к помощи Тимоти, Васкес все выдал как на духу.   
  
— Ты изменился, Джек, — необычно было слышать собственное имя от Тэсситера. — Что случилось в районе?  
  
Они находились по другую сторону пыток, смотрели через зеркало Гезелла на то, как Вильгельм ломал пальцы Васкесу.  
  
Может, та казнь с тремя насильниками как-то повлияла на Джека? Видеть вблизи, как крошилось тело под зубьями бензопилы, — незабываемое зрелище. Но то, что сейчас разворачивалось перед ним, было прекрасно. Душа пела под эти крики и признания.   
  
— Много чего, — пространно ответил Джек, он с интересом наблюдал, как Васкес стонал от боли.   
  
После пыток Васкеса и его подельников обвинили в крупном хищении средств, их приговорили к огромному сроку в тюрьме без права на досрочное освобождение. Это дело могло растянуться на несколько лет, но связи Совета директоров и показания Вона ускорили процесс. Джек был прав: Васкес не мог сам сделать преступную схему, ему в этом охотно помогали. Как оказалось, в дело были втянуты его несколько братьев, работающих в разных отделах, и подруга.   
  
Одной проблемой стало меньше, но осталось еще несколько: найти Сэма и Риса, убить одного и спасти другого.   
  
Район полностью превратился в руины, множество трупов оказались погребены под бетоном или растворены в кислоте. На «Гиперион» обрушился шквал критики и гнева, акции рухнули вниз на несколько пунктов из-за смерти невинных людей, и, что удивительно, Совет директоров не комментировал данную ситуацию. Джека оставили разбираться с этим дерьмом наедине.   
  
Одним словом, нервы были ни к черту.   
  
Первое, что он потребовал от «Гипериона», — это создание маски, которая скрыла бы его приобретенное «уродство». Результаты поразили его; через несколько недель отдел разработок создал образец, и Джек сразу его надел. Металлические скобы по периметру раздражали, но это ничто по сравнению с пересекающим шрамом на все лицо.   
  
Джек пообещал себе, что со следующего финансового года он увеличит долю вложений в здравоохранение.   
  
Благодаря этой маске, Джек перестал разбивать зеркала в доме и спустя неделю он появился на публике, представляя свою позицию насчет района и сочувствуя погибшим. После его слов акции «Гипериона» поднялись вверх, интернет и пресса начали обсуждать внешность Красавчика Джека. Все стало по-старому.  
  
Хотя нет. Ничего не было по-старому. Появилось новое ощущение, странное и режущее сердце. Оно выжигало огнем его лицо. Благодаря ему Джек просыпался посреди ночи.   
  
Он до сих пор не мог забыть, как Сэм резал его лицо и пронзительный крик Риса.   
  
Черт, Рис… Джек не мог поверить самому себе, но он привязался к хастлеру, хоть и прошло много времени с тех пор, как он видел его в последний раз. Джек был обязан жизнью Рису и в глубине души надеялся, что парень еще живой.   
  
Проснувшись от очередного кошмара, Джек поплелся в ванную смыть с себя этот морок и снять маску. Ее нельзя было постоянно носить, иначе могло появиться раздражение. Сняв ее, Джек ясным взглядом посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Длинный шрам, начинающийся с левой щеки, глубокий настолько, что можно было отодвинуть край и посмотреть красноту внутри, и заканчивающийся на правой щеке. Перевернутая V, чтоб ее.   
  
Медики говорили Джеку, что этот шрам невозможно излечить, келоидные рубцы не поддавались лечению. Джек всю жизнь должен был проходить в этой маске.   
  
— Ты поплатишься за это, — низким голосом сказал в зеркало Джек. — Я убью тебя, Сэм.  
  
И этот случай представился Джеку. Трель смартфона разрывала ушные перепонки, и Джек сразу ответил на звонок.  
  
— Какого хуя ты звонишь мне в пять утра, Тимми? — заорал Джек.  
  
Долгое молчание, а затем приятное:  
  
— Босс, кажется, мы нашли то, что вы так долго искали.   
  
Первым делом, когда Джек снова вступил в должность генерального директора, он потребовал от Тимоти и остальных найти Сэма и Риса. Это было главной задачей для него.   
  
— Где он?  
  
— Пустыня Сонора, в нескольких километрах от штата Нижняя Калифорния. У него там штаб. Это стало известно после того, как несколько дней назад произошли серии терактов в Тихуане. Губернатор штата просит нашей помощи.   
  
Как прекрасно все складывалось.   
  
— Ясно, — оскалился Джек. — Пришли контакты губернатора, мы согласимся предоставить армию на благое дело.  
  
Завершив вызов, Джек тихо прошептал:  
  
— Черт, Рис. Я надеюсь, что ты еще живой. 


	12. Финал

Прошло несколько дней с момента разговора Тимоти и Джека по поводу Сэма, нужно было подготовиться к тому, что их мог ожидать не теплый прием, а настоящая война с наркокартелями. Да и пришлось обсудить договоры с инвесторами по поводу новой линейки вооружения: эти охочие до убийств всегда хотели быть первыми в своем роде. И вот Джек здесь, в аэропорту, готовый лететь и преисполненный жаждой мести.  
  
Но радость не была столь долгой. Ее прервал неожиданный гость.   
  
— Я полечу, — решительно сказал Вон, встретив Джека с Вильгельмом в аэропорту. — Он мой лучший друг.  
  
— Позвать охрану аэропорта? — вкрадчиво спросил Вильгельм, не преминув зевнуть.   
  
— Нет, не нужно. Иди в самолет, — приказал Джек.  
  
Вильгельм, коротко кивнув, поднялся по трапу, оставив Джека и Вона наедине.   
  
Плюсы быть генеральным директором в «Гиперионе»: имелись в арсенале быстрый, как скорость света, личный самолет и специально отведенная для него посадочная полоса с ангаром. Никаких вялотекущих очередей, и можно было улететь в любую точку мира, куда душа хотела. Минусы: об этом самолете знали все в компании. Слухи и догадки о том, что «Гиперион» согласился предоставить помощь властям в Мексике, ходили по компании не один день. Не было удивительным то, что Вон нашел Джека и Вильгельма в аэропорту, да еще и умудрился получить пропуск к ангару. Скорее всего, хоббит услышал о штабе Сэма от Тимоти и сумел уломать двойника дать пропуск. Эти двое неплохо сдружились за последние несколько месяцев, что крайне раздражало Джека.  
  
«Прилечу обратно, урежу зарплату Тимми», — заскрежетала мысль в голове Джека, но вслух он сказал другое:   
  
— С чего ты взял, что можешь полететь?   
  
Джек подчеркнуто посмотрел на наручные часы: они показывали четыре утра — еще два часа до восхода солнца.   
  
— Рабочий день начинается с девяти, катись отсюда, пока рассвет не наступил.   
  
После истории с Васкесом Джек восстановил Вона в «Гиперионе» и предоставил квартиру на первое время. Не сказать, что Джек был рад такому раскладу, но Вон спас его, тащил на себе несколько улиц и под конец продезинфицировал рану. Это самое малое, что Джек мог сделать для него.   
  
Джек собрался подниматься на трап самолета, но твердый голос Вона заставил его остановиться.  
  
— Я единственный, — Вон сделал паузу. Следующие слова дались ему нелегко, он говорил их почти шепотом: — Единственный, кто сможет его опознать. Ты не был с ним так долго, как я.   
  
Холод зимнего Лос-Анджелеса никогда не ощущался так сильно, как сейчас. Он пронизывал до костей, проходил через кожу маски, даруя нестерпимый зуд с ноющей болью. В горле стоял ком, а сглотнуть никак не получалось.   
  
Джек не хотел думать о том, что придется опознавать тело Риса, даже в мыслях не было! Увидеть раскуроченное, истекающее кровью стройное тело, а вместо лица — сплошное месиво…   
  
— Я видел Риса голым. Этого достаточно.  
  
Хоббита ошеломили слова Джека, но в следующую секунду он принял невозмутимый вид.  
  
— Я могу опознать его по зубам. Рис когда-то жаловался мне на то, что у него кусочек зуба отломился. — Вон грустно улыбнулся. — Я должен полететь, Джек. Не заставляй меня умолять тебя. Я волнуюсь за него, и Феликс с девочками тоже.  
  
Вероятность того, что Джек мог не опознать Риса в самых ужасных вариациях, была высока. Он не хотел это признавать, но логика одержала верх над эмоциями.  
  
Джек должен был спасти Риса один, без всякой помощи, но отказываться от нее не имело смысла.  
  
— Ладно, пошли. — Джек открыл дверь. — Ты взял багаж?  
  
— Зачем? — удивился Вон.   
  
— Ты думал, что мы на один день, и все? — теперь можно было здорово отыграться на хоббите. Джек зловеще рассмеялся. — Мы там пробудем до тех пор, пока я не уничтожу его банду. Низкорослик, это надолго.   
  
Судя по недовольному лицу, Вон начал жалеть о своем решении.  
  
— Крайний срок — неделя. Может, больше.  
  
Джек дошел до кабины пилота, но Вон так и стоял на земле, не решаясь подойти к самолету.  
  
— Ты идешь? — спросил Джек и, чтобы быстрей вывести хоббита из оцепенения, добавил: — Или боишься высоты?  
  
— Д-да, иду, — встрепенулся Вон и быстро побежал по трапу. Вопрос о боязни высоты он проигнорировал.  
  


***

  
  
— О чем задумался на земле? — открыл бутылку виски Джек и разлил ее содержимое по стаканам.   
  
В Тихуану они прибудут меньше чем через два часа. Сон не шел, в салоне было скучно, Вильгельм уставился в планшет убивать каких-то курочек и вряд ли был настроен на задушевную беседу, и Джек решил попытать счастья с хоббитом. Тем более его интересовали некоторые вопросы, которые Джек благополучно забыл, когда вернулся к должности генерального директора.  
  
Вон долго не отвечал на вопрос: он с непроглядной тоской смотрел в иллюминатор и только через несколько секунд сказал:  
  
— На самом деле мне нужно было остаться в Лос-Анджелесе, но теперь слишком поздно.  
  
— Не думаю, — улыбнулся Джек, держа в руке стакан с виски. Он сделал глоток. — Ты можешь катапультироваться, только кнопку нажми. Мы только начали набирать высоту.   
  
— Смешно, — оценил шутку Вон. Теперь хоббит повернулся к нему и взял стакан со стола. — Если серьезно, то я боюсь.   
  
— Чего?  
  
— Сэма, — коротко сказал Вон, сделал несколько глотков виски и поморщился. — Какой же он противный. Как ты его пьешь?  
  
— Не думай о вкусе, думай о том, какое расслабление он принесет, — посоветовал Джек и спросил: — Почему ты боишься?  
  
Вон отвел взгляд и сосредоточился на стакане, смотрел, как лед медленно таял в алкоголе.  
  
— Я прочел всю имеющуюся информацию по терактам в Тихуане. Подрыв торгового центра, бойня в церкви и расстрел автобуса с детьми. И это меня пугает. Сэм сошел с ума, Джек, — Вон сделал глоток, — он никогда не стал бы расстреливать детей, дети для него — святое. Саша до сих пор с улыбкой вспоминает, как он сидел с ней.   
  
От последнего предложения Джек подавился.   
  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — закашлял он. Горечь от виски никогда не была такой яркой, как сейчас.  
  
Направление мыслей хоббита навевало неприятные сомнения. Неужели…  
  
— То, что казалось Сэму важным и неприкасаемым, могло обесцениться. Рис был для него важным. Важнее собственной жены и детей, раз Сэм увез его в Мексику. — Вон осушил стакан и пьяно улыбнулся. — И я молюсь о том, чтобы Рис был живым.   
  
Информация о том, что Сэм мог пуститься во все тяжкие и пойти против собственных принципов, здорово отрезвила Джека. Он налил себе в стакан еще виски и попросил стюардессу принести лед.  
  
Наступила неприятная тишина, тема разговора подошла к концу, и Джек попытался обсудить другое:  
  
— Как Феликс с девочками поживают?   
  
Джек не видел их с лагеря: он уезжал в центр хирургии, а они в больницу. Вступив на должность генерального директора, он постарался уладить вопрос с гражданством Феликса и детей. Сказал несколько слов в посольстве, обсудил насущные проблемы и выразил искреннюю благодарность мэру за то, что он пожалел Джека. Дело было сделано, осталось только ждать заветных паспортов новоиспеченных граждан Северной Америки.   
  
— Нормально. Они живут у меня, Феликс учит Конституцию, Саша уже как несколько дней ходит в детский сад, а Фиона готовится к школе, — улыбнулся Вон. — Наверное, глупость скажу, но я ошибался насчет тебя.  
  
Пришло время второй раз давиться виски. Вон признавался в ошибках? Неужели что-то сдохло в салоне, или все проще: у самолета взорвался двигатель, и теперь им грозила авиакатастрофа?   
  
— Что? — прохрипел Джек.  
  
— О, не делай такое лицо, — покачал головой Вон. — Повторять второй раз я не собираюсь. В общем, спасибо тебе за то, что дал нам второй шанс.   
  
— Я ведь говорил, что с меня пиво, — усмехнулся Джек.  
  
Вон кивнул ему и продолжил медленно пить виски, он отвернулся к иллюминатору. Теперь темы для разговоров были окончательно исчерпаны, а обсуждать очередные финансовые отчеты в «Гиперионе» Джеку не хотелось. Тем более бутылка виски была наполовину полная.  
  
Осталось несколько часов до Тихуаны.   
  


***

  
  
Штат Нижняя Калифорния встретил Джека горячим ветром, палящим солнцем и презрительными взглядами от местных жителей. Они до сих пор помнили инцидент, произошедший больше десяти лет назад, когда в Хуаресе погибли не только наркокартели, но и мирные люди. Поздно было сожалеть о таком, оставалось только принять ужасающий факт и пополнить им копилку неудачных решений. Но сейчас все было по-другому. «Гиперион» знал, куда бить, знал, с кем имел дело, и располагал необходимыми данными для успешной операции.   
  
Как сообщили разведчики, в нескольких километрах и правда находилась база Сэма, точнее, не база, а штаб одного влиятельного наркокартеля. Только стоила эта информация пары первоклассных кадров в виде разорванных тел. Наркокартели совсем обнаглели и чаще скалили зубы, убивая тех, кто посягнул на их территорию.  
  
Губернатор штата просил именно «Гиперион» разобраться с ними, полиции он не доверял. Коррупция стремительно поглощала госструктуры, и никому нельзя было верить. Сторонняя и независимая корпорация, не имеющая аналогов по всему миру, вот, в чем нуждался штат, погрязший в войнах наркокартелей.  
  
— Согласно полученным данным, на базе находится примерно от пятидесяти до двухсот человек, — монотонным тоном читал капитан отчет на планшете. — База хорошо защищена, состоит из трех этажей в виде кольца, по центру располагается открытый сад, есть деревянная пристройка. Видимых уязвимостей не обнаружено, но у нас имеется план здания с чертежами. Сорок беспилотников были взорваны на подлете к базе. Весьма усложняет задачу, но в Конго было намного хуже. Это все, что мы могли выяснить.   
  
Слышать в лагере «Гипериона», что гребаный Сэм обзавелся крепостью, бесило Джека, выводило из себя. Еще было жарко в помещении, что усугубляло к пониманию ситуации.   
  
— Диверсия? — размышлял Джек, слушая отчет. — Или штурм?  
  
— Предлагаю совершить штурм ночью, — согласился капитан, на его форме было вышито белыми буквами «Экстон Дж.». — У нас есть необходимое оборудование для ночного видения и снайперы, мы справимся с этим. Но для начала нам нужно устранить собак, находящихся в трех километрах от базы. Их там слишком много. Это займет несколько дней.   
  
— Собак? — переспросил Джек.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Экстон. — Они воют и лают при виде чужаков, тем самым предупреждая террористов. Собак нужно убить.   
  
Джек не считал себя моралистом и ярым защитником животных, поэтому смерть нескольких десятков собак не казалась ему чем-то существенным. Перестрелять кучку одичавших псин для того, чтобы операция считалась успешной. Убить десятки, чтобы спасти миллионы. Обыкновенная арифметика с перспективой на будущее. Пф, это было каплей в море.  
  
— Делайте, что нужно, — махнул рукой Джек. — Кто окажет сопротивление, смело убивайте, но предводителя и одного человека оставьте в живых. Любой ценой. Вы получили их досье?  
  
Узнать, что операция прошла успешно, а потом увидеть мертвые тела Сэма и Риса, не входило в планы Джека. Надо было сразу расставить все точки над «i».  
  
— Так точно. Ожидайте новостей в течение недели, — сказал Экстон и вышел из лагеря.  
  
Не успел Джек как следует продумать всю важность ситуации, зашел Вон.   
  
— Как прошло? — спросил он, снимая на ходу пиджак. — Жесть, как тут жарко. А я жаловался на Лос-Анджелес за его жару.   
  
— Все прекрасно, хоббит, — пожал плечами Джек. — Нам нужно ждать.   
  
— Конечно, — согласился Вон, он вытащил платок из кармана брюк и протер им лоб. — Я надеюсь, что Рис будет в порядке.   
  
Со словами Вона нельзя было поспорить, и Джек кивнул ему.   
  


***

  
  
Новостей не было в течение двух недель, ожидание медленно убивало Джека с Воном. Нервы и так постоянно находились в подвешенном состоянии, и то, что прервалась радиосвязь с отрядом несколько дней назад, здорово сбивало с толку. Но на следующий день Джеку позвонили.  
  
— Красавчик Джек, операция успешно завершена, — сказал усталым тоном Экстон. — Но…  
  
— Что «но»? — нетерпеливо спросил Джек. Вон на его слова невольно подобрался, ожидая худшего.  
  
— Мы нашли их главаря, но другого человека не можем найти. Нам следует проводить допрос по этому поводу?  
  
Отсутствие Риса на базе ведь не значило, что он мертв, да? Может, он сбежал задолго до того, как начался штурм? Или его перевезли в другое место? Мыслей было масса, но предстали перед разумом совсем другие, самые худшие варианты.   
  
Внутри что-то надломилось, невесомое и удушающее, похожее на волнение. Оно не поддавалось объяснению, это чувство словно сжали в кулак, и от давления медленно покрывалось некрасивыми трещинами. Опасения по поводу Риса начали подтверждаться.   
  
— Я сам через час приеду. — Джек завершил вызов.   
  
Вон, все это время слушавший односторонний разговор, твердо сказал:  
  
— Я поеду с тобой, и это не обсуждается, — в его глазах искрила решительность и готовность к самому худшему.  
  
Все было ясно без слов.  
  
— Да, ты мне понадобишься.   
  


***

  
  
Приехав на базу Сэма, Джек невольно поразился ее виду. От той крепости, величественной и неприступной, не осталось и следа. Она находилась в полуразрушенном состоянии, третий этаж был взорван к чертям собачьим. За всю дорогу, что Джек ехал сюда с Воном и Вильгельмом, они наблюдали трупы собак, а на подходе к базе вместо них лежали уже человеческие останки. У кого-то была оторвана нога, в нескольких метрах лежала окровавленная рука, а чуть дальше и головы с глазами навыкате и просто туловища без конечностей. Отвратительное зрелище, от которого у Джека медленно приходило облегчение. Этот мусор не заслуживал жизни.   
  
— Красавчик Джек, нам сюда, — встретил их у ворот Экстон.   
  
Джек вместе с Воном и Вильгельмом вышли из машины и последовали за капитаном. Запах горелой плоти и крови сводил с ума, и Джек поднес платок к носу, то же самое сделал и Вон, а Вильгельм выглядел как кремень, запах его не волновал, он с интересом рассматривал базу и обрубки тел.  
  
— Я не придавал значения тому, что их главарь безумен и мексиканская мафия способна на многое, но, — невесело сказал Экстон, открывая дверь в сад, — видите это?  
  
Огромных размеров промышленный шредер, загрязненный кровью и воняющий испражнениями. Вокруг была куча останков, того, что не получилось измельчить: осколки костей, сломанные черепа, даже руки, наполовину обтянутые кожей. Вона от этого зрелища вырвало. Всю дорогу хоббит стойко держался, но сейчас он не смог противостоять рвотному позыву. Вильгельм на эту «машину смерти» тихо фыркнул.   
  
— Когда мы только «прощупывали почву» здесь, я сообщал вам в отчете, что некоторые разведчики погибли при столкновении с ними, — вводил в курс дела Экстон. В его голосе отчетливо прослеживался гнев.  
  
Джек кивнул.   
  
— Но я не сказал, как они погибли. Их останки были погружены в плотные пакеты для мусора и лежали на границе города с надписью «переработай, Гиперион». Они были перемолоты шредером.   
  
Черт. С каждой секундой ярость становилась все ощутимее, руки у Джека так и чесались убить Сэма. Распилить людей на части бензопилой еще куда ни шло, но кинуть людей в дробильную машину… Ужасно и бесчеловечно.   
  
— Вы сказали, что на базе не нашли человека из досье, — выблевав остатки завтрака, пробормотал Вон. — Это так?  
  
Рис…   
  
— Все верно, — кивнул Экстон. — Но мы не можем утверждать, что нужного объекта здесь нет. Утром мы обнаружили несколько потайных ходов и комнат. Но, как я говорю, объекта мы пока не нашли.   
  
— Где этот ублюдок Сэм? — прошипел Джек. — С каждой минутой этот пидор живет дольше, чем его дружки.  
  
Экстон кивнул, провел их через сад и завел на базу. Через несколько метров они подошли к подвалу.  
  
— Он связан, и там его охраняет пара наших солдат, — остановился у массивной железной двери Экстон. — Заходите, а я должен продолжить поиски.  
  
— Я с вами, — вызвался на помощь капитану Вон. — У меня нет желания участвовать в допросе.  
  
Экстон на такую вольность лишь коротко кивнул и увел Вона на второй этаж, обговаривая то, что первый они изучили вдоль и поперек.  
  
— Дай мне пистолет, Вильгельм, — потребовал Джек. — Свой я забыл.   
  
Джек слишком торопился встретить Риса, но получил только Сэма, ему сегодня не везло.  
  
Вильгельм молча выполнил просьбу и отдал ему пистолет сорок пятого калибра.   
  
— Прекрасно, — зловеще улыбнулся Джек, рассматривая оружие в руках. — То, что нужно. Я зайду один, а ты пока погуляй.  
  
— Как хочешь, — хмыкнул Вильгельм и ушел.  
  
Неужели все? Джек наконец мог получить право на месть? Вдоволь насладиться ею, вкусить столь прекрасное блюдо и узнать, что случилось с Рисом. Последнее волновало Джека больше всего. Несмотря на отбитость Сэма, его последние слова в баре звучали так правдиво, что Джек даже поверил в эту смертельную любовь. Нет, это была не любовь, а ужасная одержимость. Одержимость, от которой скручивались внутренности, постепенно превращая Риса в сумасшедшего.   
  
Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Джек открыл дверь и спустился в подвал. Первым, что заметил Джек, были скользкие ступени, на одной он чуть не споткнулся. Неужели здесь была пыточная?  
  
— Так, кто тут у нас пожаловал? — засмеялся ненавистный голос, принадлежавший Сэму. — За это утро так много ко мне уебков пришло, я что, звезда?  
  
Спустившись, Джек теперь смог увидеть того, кто оставил страшный шрам на его лице: свет здесь был очень ярким. Выглядел Сэм так себе: синяк под глазом, тяжелое дыхание, и невооруженным глазом было видно, что он под наркотой.   
  
— Давно не виделись, Сэм, — проскрежетал Джек и приказал охранникам: — Оставьте нас одних.   
  
— Сэр, вы уверены? — озадаченным тоном спросил один.  
  
— С какого хрена ты подвергаешь сомнению мои приказы, рядовой? — прошипел Джек. — Жить надоело?  
  
— Простите, Красавчик Джек, виноват, — извинился первый и, кивнув, он вышел из подвала, захватив с собой второго солдата.  
  
— Блять, тебя даже свои не слушаются, охуенный ты гендир, — язвил Сэм, ухмыляясь.  
  
Такую колкость Джек не собирался оставлять в стороне. Он нажал на спусковой крючок и прострелил Сэму стопу. Тот истошно закричал, матерясь на всю комнату.  
  
— Да, я охуенный, единственный в своем роде, — оскалился Джек. — И я начинаю свой допрос.   
  
Слышать крики Сэма было музыкой для Джека, словно нечто невообразимое ласкало слух. Он хотел бы слушать их вечно.  
  
— Ха, неужели попытать захотел? — зашипел от боли Сэм. — Сука, как же больно!  
  
— Где Рис? — отчеканил Джек.   
  
На имени Риса Сэм перестал орать и материться, как будто он забыл о боли.   
  
Он с вызовом посмотрел на Джека и четко сказал:  
  
—  **Я. Убил. Его.**  
  
Сэм улыбнулся окровавленной улыбкой и плюнул в лицо Джеку. Сгусток крови попал прямо на маску, и Джек быстро стер ее платком.  
  
Нет, невозможно! Это неправда! Разум кричал, что Сэм не прав, но факты от Экстона указывали на то, что Риса не было в живых.   
  
— Ты не мог его убить, — цеплялся за веру Джек. — Ты любил его! Ты был одержим им!  
  
После его слов Сэм затих, капли пота стекали с грязного лица. Он тяжело вздохнул и продолжил говорить:  
  
— Я сохранил твой секрет, Джек, я не сказал ему, кто ты, но один пидорас из моего окружения проболтался ему о том, что ебаный Джером был блядским Красавчиком Джеком, — Сэм истерично рассмеялся, — и Рис сошел с ума. Он сбегал от меня шесть раз! Шесть гребаных раз! На седьмой я не стал мириться с этим.  
  
Молчание на короткую секунду появилось в подвале, но затем раздалось ужасное:  
  
— Нет! — протяжно кричал Вон где-то наверху.   
  
Через несколько секунд прибежал Вон в подвал и держал в руках то, от чего все перестало быть важным. Потертая желтая «H» до сих пор виднелась на черном предплечье. Этот протез принадлежал Рису.  
  
— О, и Вон здесь. Привет, — улыбался Сэм. — Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить!  
  
— Что ты с ним сделал? — шмыгал носом Вон. В глазах уже подступали слезы, и он рукавом убрал их. — Где Рис?  
  
— Хорошо, что ты подошел, я только начал рассказывать. И пускай Джек не перебивает меня, иначе я не стану ничего говорить.  
  
У Джека руки чесались избить Сэма. Нет, даже хуже, хотелось прострелить Сэму все конечности, стрелять до тех пор, пока в пистолете не закончатся патроны.  
  
— Хотя нет, Вон, лучше уйди, — поменял мнение Сэм. — Ты не захочешь слушать, как я его убивал. Пускай тебе Джек расскажет подробности, твоя психика может слегка пошатнуться, — на последнем слове Сэм громко свистнул.  
  
— Иди, я все узнаю, — сказал Джек.  
  
— Но…   
  
—  **Иди** , — теперь уже не просил, а приказывал Джек.  
  
Он должен был узнать правду, а Вон ему мешал.   
  
— Х-хорошо, — кивнул Вон и поднялся наверх, на первый этаж. Протез Риса он забрал.   
  
Как только дверь закрылась, Сэм улыбнулся и продолжил. Простреленная нога ничуть не мешала ему ровным тоном рассказывать, как он убивал Риса.  
  
— Так вот, на чем мы остановились?   
  
— Он сбегал от тебя шесть раз…  
  
— И на седьмом я конкретно заебался, да, — кивнул самому себе Сэм. — Знаешь, сперва мы отлично потрахались, и могу сказать, что это был самый лучший трах в моей жизни. Он кричал, извивался подо мной, пока я душил его. Ты же слышал его крики на том видео, да? Согласись, что стоны Риса — это самое прекрасное на планете?  
  
Джек промолчал. Палец грел спусковой крючок, но самообладание постепенно уходило от Джека, превращаясь в неудержимую ярость. До жути хотелось прострелить Сэму вторую ногу.  
  
— Молчание — знак согласия, — хмыкнул Сэм. — Так вот, я не смог его задушить, радуйся, Джеки. Я сделал кое-что другое.  
  
На этих словах Сэм засмеялся, и его смех был поистине страшным. Хриплый, булькающий, мерзкий.  
  
— Я выколол ему глаза. Это было прекрасно, они такие склизкие и мягкие, почти как желе. Он продолжал кричать, умолял остановиться, но я не мог. Это так хорошо, когда твоя жертва корчится в муках, не так ли, Джек? Чувствовать чужое биение сердца, как кровь течет по твоим рукам, как вся ее жизнь зависит от тебя? Я почувствовал это. Ни одна жертва не дарила мне такой кайф, как Рис. Он был прекрасен, и ты это знаешь.  
  
— Что было дальше? — с трудом спросил Джек.   
  
— А дальше уже не так интересно, — плюнул Сэм на пол. — Я перерезал ему горло, протез, как ты видишь, я снял, а остальное, — он немигающим взглядом посмотрел на Джека, на его лице расплылась улыбка, — отправил в шредер.  
  
На этих словах Джек не выдержал и нажал на спусковой крючок, выстрелив в Сэма. Он стрелял в голову, и, когда Сэм со стулом упал, Джек подошел ближе и стрелял до тех пор, пока не пошли осечки. От лица ублюдка не осталось и следа, разрушенный с остатками костей череп и кусочки мозга плавали в собственном соку на полу. Не такой мести Джек хотел для Сэма, но все что тот говорил, поднимало в Джеке невиданную бурю эмоций, настоящую ярость, от которой кровью наливались глаза.   
  
Рис не заслужил такой участи. Он не должен был умереть.   
  
На череду выстрелов прибежали Вон с Экстоном, они стояли в нескольких шагах от Джека.   
  
— Джек… — тихо сказал Вон.  
  
— Дайте дробовик.  
  
— Он мертв, — продолжал Вон.  
  
— Дайте чертов дробовик! — орал Джек.   
  
На несколько секунд повисло молчание, и Экстон передал ему оружие.   
  
— Патроны, — требовал Джек. — Мне нужны патроны.  
  
Экстон любезно подал ему коробку с патронами и быстро отошел на безопасное расстояние, поближе к Вону.  
  
— Джек, он мертв! Ты не вернешь Риса! — кричал Вон и чуть тише добавил, плача: —  **Он мертв**.   
  
Вон осел на пол, продолжив плакать, Экстон сел на ступени подвала и закурил, стараясь смотреть только на потолок.  
  
Джек не слушал его, он зарядил дробовик патронами, затем послышался щелчок перезарядки.   
  
— Я еще не закончил с ним.  
  
Раздался леденящий душу выстрел, от которого заложило уши.   
  


***

  
  
Очередная встреча с компанией «Атлас» закончилась ничем, Джек адски злился. Еще и появились неожиданные расходы в вооружении, от которых сильно разболелась голова. Несколько лет подряд они уходили в плюс, но сейчас все катилось к чертям.   
  
Может, и правда стоило перейти в раздел технологий и здравоохранения? Совет ему мягко намекал о смене курса в «Гиперионе», но Джек слушал их вполуха. На данный момент он со скукой смотрел в панорамное окно в кабинете. Вид из окна был поистине потрясающим, все как на ладони; внизу располагался парк, где пели музыканты-неудачники.   
  
Весна в Лос-Анджелесе ничем не отличалась от зимы, осени или лета, все такая же прекрасная, неизменная, почти вечная. Но в ней было что-то такое, от чего щемило в сердце, и Джек знал, что являлось причиной.   
  
Он похоронил Риса несколько дней назад, в первый день весны.   
  
— Вот отчеты, — поставил огромную стопку бумаг на стол Вон. — Когда будете с ними разбираться?  
  
Поразительно, но в рабочее время хоббит соблюдал субординацию и обыкновенную вежливость. А вот после шести вечера он превращался в ворчливое существо, которое было вечно чем-то недовольно.   
  
— Не сегодня, — повернувшись к столу и увидев гору документов, Джек скривился. — Через час у меня запланирована встреча в мэрии, это касается завода.   
  
— Ясно, — кивнул Вон и пошел к выходу. — Удачи.  
  
— Хэй, хоббит, я же Красавчик Джек, — усмехнулся он. — Мне всегда везет.   
  
— Да, это точно, — с сарказмом сказал Вон и вышел из кабинета.  
  
Вот наглец!  
  
Джек встал из-за стола и в последний раз взглянул на вид из окна. До мэрии можно было дойти пешком, за десять-пятнадцать минут, если путь пролегал через парк. На машине до мэрии можно было доехать за тридцать минут, а то и за целый час, все зависело от наличия пробок.  
  
— Вильгельм, ты мне нужен, — позвонил Джек телохранителю. — Мы пойдем в мэрию через парк. Встретимся у центрального входа «Гипериона».  
  
— Хорошо, — коротко сказал Вильгельм и отключился.  
  
Спустившись по лифту и подарив несколько презрительных взглядов работникам, Джек дошел до Вильгельма. Он открыл дверь, и жаркий воздух Лос-Анджелеса мягко прошелся по телу.  
  
— Наверное, надо было взять еще одного телохранителя, — размышлял Джек, разглядывая Вильгельма.   
  
Они перешли дорогу и неспешным шагом направлялись к парку.  
  
— С чего бы?  
  
— С того, что я объявил войну наркокартелю, — пожал плечами Джек. — Этот ублюдок Сэм оказался племянником наркобарона.   
  
— Везет вам в выборе врагов, — вкрадчиво сказал Вильгельм, посматривая по сторонам.   
  
— Да, — согласился Джек и затем поморщился от звуков гитары и скрипки.   
  
Аргх, как же Джека бесили эти музыканты! На гитаре играть не умели и пели фальшиво. Уши сворачивались в трубочку и не хотели принимать обычный вид. Джек не понимал, какого хрена он пошел по парку, ведь мог сидеть в машине и слушать только ту музыку, которая ему нравилась. Правда, он бы тогда опоздал на полчаса, а то и больше.   
  
Они прошли половину парка, и Джек услышал до боли знакомый голос. Голос, который он не надеялся услышать.  
  
Джек начал озираться по сторонам в поиске его.  
  
« _He was a quiet man_ *», — грустно пел кто-то. Шум гитары мешал голосу, но Джек смог сориентироваться.   
  
— Куда вы? — спросил Вильгельм, когда Джек начал идти совсем в противоположную сторону.   
  
« _With blood stains on his hands_ », — продолжали петь.  
  
— Мэрия может подождать! — тихо сказал Джек. Черт, голос замолк, и теперь он потерял его.  
  
Оставалось только ориентироваться на аккорды той гитары, но в следующее мгновение снова прозвучал мелодичный голос.  
  
« _The silver kissed him with scars so heavy_ », — протяжно пели последнее слово.  
  
Все, Джек нашел источник звука и стремительно побежал туда. Нет, он не мог в это поверить.  
  
« _I waited patiently, hung on a summer breeze  
The desert echoes, they drove me crazy in my_ », — закончили куплет, и Джек увидел, кто его пел.  
  
Дико не хватало в легких воздуха, в горле запершило, а в глазах появились ненужные слезы. Джек быстро утер их, ведь ему не пристало плакать.  
  
Это был он. Именно он, с его красивой улыбкой, правда, слишком худой, в толстовке и темных джинсах. Левый глаз был скрыт белой повязкой, и не было правой руки. Он сидел на скамейке рядом с одним парнем, который держал гитару.  
  
Рис…  
  
Увидев Джека, он закончил петь и поднялся со скамейки, тяжело опираясь рукой на подлокотник.   
  
— Спасибо, Эйс.   
  
Рис не мог быть живым. Сэм сказал, что убил его, убил самым ужасным образом. Вырвал глаза, перерезал горло и отправил в шредер, превратив в перемолотую кучу.   
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — кивнул парень и продолжил играть совсем другую мелодию.  
  
До Риса было рукой подать, всего лишь несколько метров, но Джек стоял как вкопанный, боясь пошевелиться. Может, это все иллюзия, и перед ним был не Рис, а какой-нибудь Рейес или Райан?  
  
Первые шаги сделал Рис, на его губах появилась грустная улыбка, и он тихо сказал:  
  
— Привет.  
  
От его простого «привет» остановилось время. Ничего не имело значения, в парке были только они одни и теплый ветер, щекочущий нервы.   
  
Услышав лишь молчание от Джека, Рис сказал другое.   
  
— Мне жаль, что так получилось, и я… — дрожащим тоном говорил Рис, он отвел взгляд, но его грубо перебили.   
  
Джек в три шага крепко обнял его, сжимая до хруста костей, — просто чтобы наконец ощутить его тепло, понять, что это был именно Рис, а не кто-то другой. Тот, кто угощал водкой и пел полуголым песню в холодном здании.   
  
— Я рад видеть тебя, — тихо пробормотал Рис. Он осторожно положил руку на спину Джека.   
  
Да, это был Рис. Именно тот парень, который спас Джека в гетто и всячески оберегал. Рис, который был влюблен в Джерома.   
  
— Я тоже, — чуть ослабив объятие, ответил Джек и крепко поцеловал его.   
  
Рис не стал сопротивляться ему.   
  
Весна заиграла яркими красками в парке, оставив боль где-то вдалеке. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ссылка на перевод песни - https://en.lyrsense.com/zella_day/jerome_z *и я ведь говорила, что она появится и это сбылось :D*
> 
> Что ж, это был долгий путь. Я если честно, планировала другое развитие событий *где-то с пятой главы наверное*, что-то типа фильма "Красотка" с Джулией Робертс, но очевидно я завернула не туда. Прям конкретный поворот не туда, на сто восемьдесят градусов, а может и все двести семьдесят :D но я не жалею об этом.  
> И не знаю, я составила зачем-то плейлист для этого фика, если кто-то хочет его послушать, то дерзайте. Он в моей группе, *ссылка на нее в шапке фика* или вот, по ссылке - https://vk.com/audios211229928?z=audio_playlist211229928_6  
> Раньше я писала в примечании прошлой главы, что будет эпилог, но... я не уверена. Не знаю, хотите вы этот эпилог или нет, дорогие читатели. У меня есть мысли по этому поводу, но я не уверена, что смогу написать его так быстро, как эти две последние главы. Будете ли вы его ждать, так же как и остальной фик? *какие-то глупые вопросы задаю и мне становится стыдно и начинаю неистово краснеть*


	13. Эпилог

Просыпаться с каждым разом становилось все трудней. Душный воздух в гетто не давал как следует вдохнуть полной грудью, почувствовать себя живым, а не тряпичной куклой, которую бросало, как маятник, туда-сюда, из крайности в крайность. Трудно было идти по темным переулкам и предлагать свое тело, улыбаться развязно и пошло, а затем трахаться в автомобиле или в номере дешевого мотеля. На боль пониже спины Рису было давно плевать, это часть его работы, да и, если хорошо разработать себя, то появлялась призрачная возможность получить удовольствие. Короткое, как вспышка молнии, но все же удовольствие. Неадекватных клиентов хватало с избытком, но гиперионский протез мощным ударом в челюсть здорово отрезвлял их, и они молча отдавали деньги за услугу. Да и Рис был под защитой негласного главаря гетто. Нельзя было жаловаться на жизнь, но просыпаться с каждым разом становилось все трудней. Где-то вдалеке витала короткая мысль купить веревку с мылом и покончить с собой.  
  
Рис чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что предложил такой невзрачный способ заработка Сэму, но что поделать, тот спас его, а Рис не любил быть в долгу перед кем-нибудь. Тем более моральные принципы не позволили ему стать убийцей и вором, как они, и Рис выбрал подходящий вариант. Мытьем машин много не заработать, а проституция… Это легкие деньги для гетто. Рис благодарил свою мать, что унаследовал от нее мягкие черты лица и астеническое телосложение. От отца были только карие глаза и амбиции, но последние были похоронены, когда «Гиперион» с позором уволил Риса.  
  
Первый год, проведенный в гетто, был ужасным, полным боли, одиночества, горя и стыда. Рис не хотел вспоминать, он хотел забыть все то, что с ним произошло после увольнения: наглотаться мощных антидепрессантов или напиться до потери сознания — неважно. Он желал не помнить первый год. Не помнить тот ужас, прочно отпечатавшийся в сознании, вырезать его как гнойную рану и промыть водой, чтобы перестала кровоточить и не давала о себе знать.  
  
Хотелось умереть, неважно как, быстро или медленно, Рис в глубине души желал покончить со всем этим, перестать чувствовать себя виноватым за смерть Хендерсона. Перестать видеть во снах безумный взгляд Сэма, когда тот впервые увидел Риса избитого, еле живого на груде мусора. Перестать быть тем, кем Рис не являлся: хорошим мальчиком со сладкой улыбкой.  
Рис хотел стать самим собой, но было слишком поздно. Гетто поглотило его с головой, он тонул в этой непроглядной тьме; медленно, со вкусом дешевого алкоголя и сигарет без фильтров.  
  
Второй год прошел нормально, или как его можно было охарактеризовать, когда Рис полностью освоился в этом дерьме? Он вернул долг Сэму, даже с процентами, и теперь не нужно было торговать телом днем и ночью, но стояла одна веская проблема.  
  
Рис привык к легким деньгам, потерпел пару часов — и все, ты свободен с парой сотен долларов в кармане. Некоторые зарабатывали честным трудом тысячу долларов в месяц, а Рис мог заработать такую сумму за неделю или меньше: все зависело от количества часов, самого клиента и как он мог обслужить его. Наркотики, что рука об руку ходили с проституцией, Рис не употреблял, он помнил их пагубное влияние. Рису тогда только исполнилось четырнадцать, парни с соседнего двора предложили попробовать одну вещь; они были чуть старше Риса и хотели казаться взрослыми. Сперва нечистый кокаин с экстази, но, как оказалось, этого было мало для компании из десяти человек. Рис стал наркоманом в день своего рождения, а затем по его венам потекла большая доза героина, вследствие чего произошел эпилептический припадок, а в конце он пришел к госпитализации и принудительному лечению в реабилитационном центре для наркозависимых.  
  
Рис не хотел повторять ошибок прошлого. Он не хотел заканчивать жизнь, как те проститутки, продающие себя за дозу героина или кокса, а позже их находили со шприцем в руке; мертвый взгляд, направленный в безоблачное небо, а из приоткрытого рта шел след рвоты — следствие передозировки героином.  
  
Третий год был… странным. Рис почти смирился со своей ролью в гетто, и теперь было не так больно улыбаться во весь рот и выглядеть жизнерадостным. Близость с Сэмом, оставляла за собой только пустоту и уверенность в том, что это неправильно. У Сэма была семья, а Рис с каждым разом, с каждым стоном вбивал клин в их отношения. Все что он делал, было неправильно: настоящей ошибкой, которую никак не мог выучить и не повторять в дальнейшем. Но требовательный голос Сэмюэля Джозефа, теплые руки и, что странно, нежное отношение в сексе, убивали Риса. С каждым долбаным разом. Рис почти поверил, что любит Сэма и его жизнь не такая уж и плохая, ведь могло быть и хуже.  
  
Потом появился Джером. Совершенно удивительно и до смешного странно.  
  
Непонятно, не поддавалось объяснению и приводило Риса в искреннее недоумение. Джером был похож на Красавчика Джека, но он не выглядел, как генеральный директор всемогущей корпорации. У Красавчика Джека шрам не пересекал все лицо, он был неприлично богатым и влиятельным человеком, способным повергнуть мир в хаос. Джером таковым не являлся.  
  
Джером — это средоточие сквернословия и колючего характера, он постоянно делал вид, что его ничего не касалось, но все равно пытался помочь хоть в чем-нибудь. Рис не знал, как к нему относиться. С заботой или снисхождением? Джером привлекал Риса, но столь осязаемые отношения с ним приводили его в испуг.  
  
Безмолвная тень кумира висела над Рисом, и он понятия не имел, как избавиться от таких навязчивых мыслей и постоянных сравнений.  
  
В определенный момент Рис раздумывал о том, что снова начинал испытывать нелепые фанатские чувства к недосягаемому кумиру и проецировал их на похожего на него человека. Это было неправильно и глупо с его стороны.  
  
Рис же любил Сэма, да? Или нет?  
Может, это и не любовь была, а взаимное сотрудничество, что-то похожее на взаимопомощь? Рис обещал себе подумать об этом, когда перестанет смотреть на Джерома и видеть в нем Красавчика Джека.  
  
Затем все мысли смело волной алкоголя, наркотиками и бурным изнасилованием, заканчивающемся встречей поздней ночью на Джероме. Рис не помнил, что происходило той ночью, но саркастичные ноты в голосе Джерома ранним утром, а потом провокационное видео вместе с казнью насильников после захода солнца сломали его. Рис повидал много дерьма за свою жизнь, но убийства трех человек расставили все по местам насчет чувств к Сэму.  
  
Какая могла быть любовь? Ее не было, только болезненная зависимость с одной стороны и удачные отношения работодатель-рабочий с другой. Может, Сэм считал иначе, но Рис полагал, что их дела обстояли именно так и никак иначе.  
  
С Джеромом было по-другому. Несколько поцелуев и крепкие объятия, в которых хотелось переждать эмоциональную бурю и избавиться от горечи гетто, стать на короткое время самим собой. Рис тянулся к нему, и не мог это объяснить. Хотелось забыть тянущийся шлейф неисполненных желаний и неудачи, сыпавшиеся один за другим. На короткую ночь Рису это удалось, но неизбежный кровавый рассвет заставил отбросить все хорошее, что было раньше.  
  
Крики Джерома и живописный вид того, как Сэм резал его лицо. Настоящий страх вперемешку с яростью и болью где-то внутри, которые не давали сделать полноценный вдох. Следующим был быстрый удар по голове, и Рис уже пересекал границу Соединенных Штатов Америки с поддельным паспортом и со сломленной в край душой.  
  
Все, что происходило в Мексике, Рис хотел забыть и никогда не вспоминать: он был там словно птицей в золотой клетке. Сравнение глупое по отношению к нему, но правдивое. Золотая клетка в виде неприступной крепости, где каждый день происходили убийства и ультранасилие с оргиями. Протез Риса Сэм снял и дал другой, тяжелый и сложный в обращении, но состоящий из дорогих металлов. Протез красиво переливался при солнечном свете, и его сияние все больше повергало Риса в депрессию и желание поскорей умереть.  
  
Пока не услышал новость о том, что Джером — это Красавчик Джек. Тот самый генеральный директор «Гипериона», которого Рис боготворил и втайне любил самой преданной платонической любовью. Сперва были шок и неверие, затем наступила оглушающая пустота вместе с неспособностью связать одно слово с другим, и, спустя несколько минут, а может, и часов, пришел гнев. Гнев от того, что от него скрывали этот факт долгие месяцы и все в крепости знали, кем являлся Джером.  
  
После нескольких неудачных побегов, в разуме стало так тихо и пусто, как Рис того и желал. Яркая боль затопила разум, выворачивая ужасные слова наружу; по левой щеке текла горячая кровь, а мозолистые руки Сэма сжимали его горло. Стискивали так крепко, что сделать вдох являлось невозможным.  
  
Почему-то возникла неуместная радость от того, что он умрет. Вот так, лежа на кровати, истекающий кровью.  
  
Жаль, что Джерома-Джека Рис больше никогда не увидит в своей неправильной по всем пунктам жизни.  
  


***

  
  
Просыпаться с каждым разом становилось проще.  
  
Рассвет в Лос-Анджелесе выглядел по-разному: в гетто он означал ненавистную работу и желание поскорей умереть, но в пентхаусе Джека мягкая заря из панорамных окон вселяла уверенность в том, что все позади.  
  
С новым рассветом приходило желание жить. Рис по-настоящему наслаждался восходу солнца, со стаканом сока в руках. Просто стоять на балконе и чувствовать, как теплый ветер нежно обдувал лицо, что хотелось закрыть глаза и наслаждаться моментом.  
  
Приятные, ничего не значащие моменты в жизни Риса можно было по пальцам пересчитать.  
  
Раздался неприятный писк будильника на смартфоне, и Рис как можно скорее его отключил: Джек мог проснуться, а он не хотел его будить. Семь утра, через три часа нужно быть в мэрии, смотреть, как вручают Феликсу и девочкам паспорта Соединенных Штатов Америки.  
  
Рис поскорей вышел из балкона, прилегавшего к спальне, и почти на цыпочках вышел из комнаты. Нужно было приготовить завтрак, поесть и ехать в центр города, а потом обратно в пентхаус, думать о собственной жизни и почему все так произошло.  
  
Добравшись до кухни, Рис начал вытаскивать из холодильника яйца, бекон, молоко и фрукты.  
  
— Тыковка… — хриплый голос раздался из спальни, — какого хрена ты так рано встал?  
  
Рис прикусил губу и чуть не уронил яйцо на пол. Черт, Джек заметил его отсутствие.  
  
Какого хрена у него так получалось? В гетто он спал беспробудным сном, но здесь он был самым чувствительным человеком. Или так акустика в квартире на него влияла?  
  
— Шесть утра, Джек, — громко сказал Рис и начал готовить яичницу. — Через три часа мне нужно быть в мэрии на награждении Феликса и девочек.  
  
Спустя несколько минут на кухню заявился заспанный Джек. Взъерошенный и без маски. Перевернутый V-образный шрам медленно затягивался, но он все еще выглядел устрашающей тонкой полосой на лице Джека.  
  
— И? Это суббота, Рис. Еще и шесть утра, — при «шесть утра» Джек поморщился. — Понятия несовместимые, тебе так не кажется? — Он присел за барную стойку и начал ждать завтрака.  
  
— У тебя просто ненормированный график. Зачем так рано встал? — Рису осталось пожарить бекон, и можно подавать на стол.  
  
— Кровать стала такой пустой и холодной без тебя, — сдерживая смех, ответил Джек.  
  
Смотреть на него: такого домашнего, уставшего и, что самое главное, настоящего, приводило Риса в настоящий восторг. Красавчик Джек перед ним и во плоти, живой и пытающийся шутить.  
  
— Что за милые вещи я слышу? — улыбнулся Рис и, отключив плиту, начал выкладывать яичницу с беконом на тарелки. — Ты меня в кровать не затащишь, на сегодня полно дел.  
  
— Каких? Кроме консольных игр и смотреть двадцатый сезон «Приключения овчарок-грузчиков»?  
  
— Господи, я случайно переключил на это шоу, и теперь всю жизнь попрекать им будешь?  
  
По правде говоря, это было не «случайно», Рису действительно нравилось шоу про служебных собак, которые искали всякие интересные штучки и потихоньку разбирались в своей личной жизни. Хотя какая могла быть личная жизнь у десяток породистых овчарок на службе полиции города Сакраменто?  
  
— Да, — честно ответил Джек и начал есть. — Разве это не прекрасно?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Легкий смешок от Джека, и он добавил:  
  
— Как рука и глаз?  
  
Рис покачал головой и зашипел от боли: левая бровь начала саднить.  
  
— С рукой все отлично, но глаз слегка барахлит. Иногда вижу красные всполохи, но это несущественно, — он не хотел врать о своем состоянии, тем более Джек собирался встать с барного стула и проверить состояние Риса.  
  
— Мне стоит сказать Накамуре?  
  
Джек постоянно порывался его отправить к главе отдела разработок, но каждый раз Рис вежливо отказывался и находил причины не ходить в «Гиперион». То с девочками нужно было посидеть или большую стирку затеять решил и перемыть весь пентхаус. За последний месяц Джек посылал его к Накаяме восемь раз, и все восемь раз Рис находил причины не приходить. Одного раза хватило, когда ему вживили глазной протез, этого было достаточно.  
  
— Нет, я сам к нему схожу. И Джек, его фамилия Накаяма, не Накамура.  
  
— Плевать, — Джек флегматично пожал плечами. — Знаешь, мое предложение все еще в силе.  
  
Какой бы ни была тема разговора между ними, Джек под конец всегда вставлял слово по поводу работы — предложение стать заместителем начальника отдела разработок. Занять ту должность, о которой Рис мечтал, когда был амбициозным ублюдком, готовым идти по головам, невзирая на чувства остальных. Но сейчас, после всех тягот, что Рис пережил, он не знал, что делать, не имел никакого готового решения или простого «да». Смерть Хендерсона лежала тяжким грузом на плечах Риса, и слова Джека о том, что он был не виноват, все равно не давали весомых поводов вернуться в «Гиперион».  
  
— Я понимаю, — Рис посмотрел на Джека и тихо добавил: — но я не могу. Я не готов, Джек.  
  
Увидев смазанную дорожку масла на губе Джека, Рис аккуратно стер ее пальцем левой руки.  
  
— Много времени прошло с тех пор, когда я работал на «Гиперион». Если соглашусь на твое предложение, то все в компании будут считать, что я получил эту должность через постель, и это будет правдой. — Рис нежно поцеловал Джека в губы и тихо прошептал: — Пять лет назад я бы о таком мог только мечтать, но сейчас… Я так не хочу.  
  
Он взял пустые тарелки и положил в посудомоечную машину.  
  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
  
Рис не был готов ответить на его вопрос и промолчал. Все мысли спутались в огромный клубок, и пока не имелось возможности вернуться и распутать его. Рис не был уверенным в своих навыках, за все годы, проведенные в гетто он чувствовал, что тупеет там. Учить девочек алфавиту и помогать со счетами Вону — это были максимальные умственные нагрузки на мозг Риса.  
Он посмотрел на настенные часы и громко вздохнул.  
  
— Мне нужно идти в душ, а потом поеду к Вону, нужно подготовить девочек и Феликса к церемонии. Ты поедешь со мной?  
  
От Джека долго не было слышно ответа, и, когда Рис уже стоял на полпути к выходу из кухни, тот сказал:  
  
— Нет, у меня в то же время запланирована встреча с «Малливан», передай им мои пожелания, а сейчас я пойду отсыпаться. — Джек встал со стула и медленно прошел к выходу. Открыв дверь, он добавил: — Ты не сможешь долго увиливать от моих вопросов.  
  
— Знаю, — прошептал Рис, когда услышал, как тихо захлопнулась за Джеком дверь.  
  
Были еще вопросы, на которые Рис не решался отвечать. Особенно на те, которые касались его жизни в Мексике и как он умудрился выжить среди моральных уродов и прочих отщепенцев.  
  
 _Спустя четыре с половиной часа._  
  
Церемония длилась намного дольше положенного времени, со всевозможными клятвами и под конец присягой. Феликс с дочками были не одни, кто получал гражданство в Северной Америке, еще с десяток человек стояли и ждали своей очереди.  
  
— Поздравляю вас! — сказал Рис и крепко обнял Феликса в коридорах мэрии.  
  
— Спасибо, — отпустил его Феликс. Он вытащил из пиджака маленькую тряпочку и начал протирать очки. На его лице были еле заметные следы от слез. — Теперь мы больше не будем бояться, что нас депортируют из страны. Где Джек? Я хотел бы лично поблагодарить его за то, что он помог с гражданством.  
  
Девочки на его вопрос согласно закивали, а Вон куда-то ушел с телефоном в руках, постоянно споря о чем-то.  
  
— Он не приедет, у него запланирована встреча, — заметив, что девочки поникли, а Феликс удрученно вздохнул, Рис поспешил добавить: — но он передавал вам самые наилучшие пожелания.  
  
Фиона с Сашей посмотрели на него угрюмым взглядом и насупились.  
  
— А что я сделать могу? — развел руками Рис. — Он занятой человек.  
  
Тишина между ними длилась недолго.  
  
— Передай ему мою открытку, — еще раз фыркнув для приличия, Фиона вытащила из кармана темных брюк вдвое сложенный напополам рисунок и отдала Рису. — Надеюсь, ему понравится.  
  
— Несомненно, — кивнул Рис, улыбаясь. — Обязательно передам.  
  
Они стояли к выходу из мэрии, Саша уже хотела что-то сказать, но молча показала пальцем за спину Риса и, усмехнувшись, закрыла рот ладонью.  
  
— Что ты там передать собрался, Риззи? — бесцеремонно забрал из рук Риса рисунок Джек. Теперь на его лице снова была маска с железными скобами. Вглядевшись в детские каракули, Джек улыбнулся. — Очень красиво, спасибо, Фиона.  
  
Рис хотел посмотреть на рисунок, но Джек не дал и сразу положил его в карман брюк.  
  
— Открытка адресована мне, тыковка, а не тебе, так что отвали, — помахал пальцем Джек, усмехаясь.  
  
— Ты сказал, что у тебя встреча с «Малливан».  
  
— Она была и закончилась чуть раньше.  
  
— Красавчик Джек, я хочу сказать вам огромное спасибо, — вклинился в их разговор Феликс и отвел Джека в сторону, продолжая говорить благодарности. Девочки тоже пошли за ними, постоянно шушукаясь и смеясь.  
  
— Неужели старпер пришел? — недовольным голосом прошелестел Вон, когда подошел к Рису. Он даже не смотрел на друга, всем его вниманием завладели смартфон и переписка в общем чате с бухгалтерами.  
  
— Ты не перестал его так называть?  
  
— Нет, — наконец отлепился от телефона Вон и посмотрел на Риса. — Когда вернешься в «Гиперион»?  
  
— Я не знаю, бро. Это… сложно.  
  
— Ладно, не буду на тебя давить. Джек постоянно спрашивает о том, как ты выжил… — Вон сделал паузу и, пожевав нижнюю губу, спросил: — Ты так ему и не сказал?  
  
Встретившись с Воном после долгой разлуки, тот попросил все в подробностях рассказать. Рис не мог ему отказать, но в итоге опустил некоторые нелицеприятные факты, а сказать Джеку, как он выжил в пустыне, как сумел добраться до границы… Все было сложнее.  
  
Рис понимал, что должен был рассказать Джеку всю правду, без утайки и опускания некоторых подробностей, но не мог. Ком в горле вставал, и слова превращались в непереводимую кашу. Он не хотел возвращаться к тем моментам, которые приносили ему боль и ничего больше.  
  
— Пока нет.  
  
— Бро, ты ведь знаешь, как он обошелся с Сэмом и остальными. Ты ему немного задолжал.  
  
— Я не хочу его травмировать.  
  
— У него и так крыша поехала из-за тебя, когда он узнал о том, что ты мертв. Сделай милость, пожалей его. Иначе я сам ему скажу.  
  
Последнее предложение всерьез удивило Риса. Чтобы Вон жалел генерального директора «Гипериона», которого он ласково называл «старпером» и был вечно им недоволен.  
  
— С каких пор ты жалеешь Джека?  
  
— С тех самых, когда он похоронил тебя. Так что вперед, — несильно толкнул друга Вон. — Хуже уже не будет.  
  
«Я не знаю, бро», — думал Рис. Он прикусил губу и взглянул на Джека. Смотрел на то, как Джек кивает скучающим взглядом на благодарности Феликса и как девочки жались к ним и пытались заполучить их внимание.  
  
— Вы сейчас куда? — спросил Рис Вона.  
  
— Праздновать, тут неподалеку есть хороший ресторан, забыл его название. Вы присоединитесь к нам?  
  
— Не думаю. Я позвоню тебе, — сказал Рис и поспешил к Джеку. — Джек… нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Сказать о том, что дни в гетто раем казались по сравнению с Мексикой. Сказать, что он сидел на мощных антидепрессантах и обезболивающих и ждал, когда он умрет. Сказать, что Сэм вытащил левый глаз Риса вилкой, а не заточкой и смеялся, когда из глаза текла кровь, а Рис кричал, пытаясь дотронуться до открытой раны. Сказать, что он чуть не умер, пока его душили. Говорить, что его выбросили в пустыне, еле живого, на съедение бездомным собакам. Сказать, как он голодал все эти дни, проведенные в пустыне; его мучили жажда с сильнейшей болью в глазу, его одолевало желание умереть.  
  
И закончить рассказ на ноте, что он приехал в Лос-Анджелес для того, чтобы повеситься в том самом районе, где все началось. Не ради Красавчика Джека, то есть Джерома, а для себя. Рис был на грани, в том самом пограничном состоянии, где не ощущал себя, его вела одна единственная цель — покончить со всем этим. Бьющая по разуму пустота быстро заполнила сломленное сознание и, не желая уходить, добивала за ними эмоции с контролем. Все его мечты и стремления ушли: просыпаться и встречать новые рассветы Рис больше не хотел.  
  
Последним аккордом гласа разума была песня, ничего не значащая, довольно простая, а затем возник Джером.  
  
Нет, не Джером. Красавчик Джек.  
  
Желание уйти разбилось на несколько тысяч осколков, резавших его изможденное сердце.  
  
— Тыковка, ты меня пугаешь, — усмехнулся Джек, но в его голосе прослеживалась нервозность.  
  
— Это важно. Я готов ответить на твои вопросы.  
  
Сейчас или никогда.  
  
Феликс с девочками внимательно его слушали, но Рис тут же добавил:  
  
— Мы не пойдем с вами праздновать, но я позвоню вам.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Феликс и повел дочек к выходу. — Пойдемте, а то Вон нас заждался.  
  
Рис взглянул на Джека, по его лицу невозможно было понять, о чем он думал. Некоторое время длилась тишина между ними, пока ее не нарушил Джек.  
  
— Думаю, без выпивки твой разговор не обойдется.  
  
— Да, все верно, — нервно улыбнулся Рис.  
  
Вести рассказ на трезвую голову о том, как он выживал, не имело смысла.  
  


***

  
  
Они остановились на одном из частных пляжей, принадлежавших «Гипериону», и, взяв бутылку виски со стаканами, расположились в трех метрах от океана. Рис раньше здесь не бывал, когда работал на «Гиперион»: он работал по семьдесят часов в неделю, а в выходной день он отсыпался. Чего ни сделаешь ради повышения.  
  
— Ну, рассказывай, — Джек начал разливать виски по стаканам.  
  
Горячий ветер мягко трепал рубашку и Рис прикрыл глаза и сделал долгий вдох.  
  
— Ты сам знаешь, в каком состоянии меня нашел. Убитый, поющий сопливую песню о Джероме, — Рис грустно улыбнулся и, забрав из рук Джека стакан с виски, отпил маленький глоток. — Я был в шаге от того, чтобы совершить самоубийство. У меня не было никакой цели найти тебя, пытаться наладить контакт с Воном или с кем-нибудь еще. Все, чего я хотел, это закончить свою жизнь. В Мексике у меня было множество способов умереть, но в чужой стране, — Рис устремил взгляд на спокойный океан, — умирать не хотелось. Мне казалось неправильным наложить на себя руки в Соноре или в Тихуане.  
  
— И ты решил поехать в Лос-Анджелес, — не уточнение, а констатация факта от Джека.  
  
— Да. Мне нравится этот город. Город солнца, несбыточных надежд и разочарований, — хмыкнул Рис. — Что тебе говорил Сэм перед тем, как ты его убил?  
  
Рис не спрашивал его об этом, он знал, что Джек расправился с Сэмом самым ужасным способом. Интернет пестрел желтыми заголовками о том, как Красавчик Джек и его армия лихо расправились с одной ячейкой могущественного наркокартеля.  
  
— Говорил, что ты мертв, как он вырвал тебе глаза и отправил в шредер. Эта хрень мне в кошмарах снилась несколько недель. — Джек осушил стакан и чуть позже добавил: — Надо потом купить такой и так же расправляться с теми, кто не справляется с результатами и предает компанию.  
  
— Не будь жестоким, для таких вещей у тебя есть Вильгельм и Тимоти.  
  
— Они могут уйти в отпуск, а шредер нет, — флегматично заметил Джек.  
  
— Тоже верно, — согласился Рис и продолжил рассказ: — Сэм вырвал только левый глаз, как сам видишь. Не руками или чем там еще он говорил, а вилкой. После того как Сэм вырвал глаз, он начал меня душить.  
  
На последних словах Рис усмехнулся и допил виски.  
  
— Я не помню, как очутился в пустыне. Наверное, Сэм подумал, что убил меня и выкинул, как мусор. Я должен сказать ему «спасибо» за то, что он не кинул меня в шредер.  
  
Джек ничего не ответил.  
  
— Дни в пустыне тянулись долго, я там провел несколько дней, пока меня не нашли добрые люди. Ну, как добрые, — пожал плечами Рис. — Они обещали мне денег, если я отдам им протез. — Он вытянул правую руку, разжал металлические пальцы и снова сжал в кулак. — Он был дорогим, с вкраплениями ювелирных камней. Красивый, но бесполезный. Я согласился, а они выполнили обещание.  
  
Где-то далеко кричали чайки, ветер перестал шуметь. Только звук клокочущих волн разбавлял неловкую тишину между ними.  
  
— Денег хватило на то, чтобы обработать раны и перейти границу. Когда оказался в Америке, пришлось ехать автостопом, и здесь мне повезло с людьми. С одним доехал до Лос-Анджелеса, он играл на гитаре, когда я пел, — вглядевшись в пустой стакан виски, Рис прошептал: — Нужно прислать ему открытку, написать в ней, что со мной все хорошо.  
  
Он поставил стакан на песок и потер переносицу.  
  
— Если бы не та песня и удачное стечение обстоятельств, то все могло закончиться по-другому.  
  
Рис закончил рассказ и теперь ждал, что скажет Джек, и не решался посмотреть на него. Боялся увидеть реакцию на происходящее.  
Будет ли Джек злиться на него, или просто пожмет плечами, встанет с места и пойдет в машину?  
  
Никому не было известно.  
  
— Ты все еще хочешь умереть? — спросил его Джек.  
  
Так легко и просто.  
  
В груди Риса что-то надломилось, словно ломали все то ненужное, что осталось от ужасных мыслей. Обыкновенный вопрос, расставивший все точки над «i».  
  
— Знаю одно, — Рис неуверенно взял Джека за руку. — Я хочу встречать рассветы. С тобой.  
  
Странное и, возможно, нелепое признание, но почему-то казалось правильным сказать это ему. Встречать кроваво-багряные рассветы, смотреть, как солнце медленно освещало все вокруг. Рис не хотел терять такой возможности. Прошлое уходило, оставляя некрасивый шрам на сердце. Перед ним возникло новое настоящее, с тем, кто дал ему надежду и желание жить.  
  
Джек в ответ крепко сжал его руку.


End file.
